Time
by SarahLouise89
Summary: This is set in the Timeless universe and just an alternative plot line i came up with. So think of the time team having gone on these missions...and now Flynn may be getting personal. With History woven in, this is a Lucy and Wyatt story, but of course the other characters are here and so are the missions
1. Chapter 1

_**Wyatt and Lucy**_

 _ **This is set in the Timeless universe and just an alternative plotline i came up with. So think of the time team having gone on these missions...and now Flynn is getting personal. History woven in. This is a Wyatt and Lucy story, but of course everyone features and its about missions too!**_

/

Lucy grabbed a cup from her cabinet and closed her eyes as the coffe machine was heating up. She felt like she had been living off coffee for months. Jumping from time to time. It was like constant jet lag that you never got over. So sleep was few and far between. The machine beeped and she pouring her coffe. Just the smell made her feel more awake.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, for once she was going to read about current events. She loved History. Of course she did. It was her life. But now and again she needed this break. She turned the page of the newspaper and lifted the coffe to her lips, feeling the heat hit them when her phone vibrated. Of course.

She sighed and looked over 'Mason Industries' flashed up. She was starting to think this was the only number that called her and her phone company must think she lead a very boring life...if only they knew.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, Flynn jumped" Agent Christopher spoke hurriedly. There was no need to even tell her this anymore. It was always because he had jumped to another period in time.

However Lucy went straight into work mode, "Where?" she grabbed her laptop ready to put in the date if she couldnt think of it of the top of her head.

"14 March 1880", came the response, "South Africa"

She thought, but nothing was coming to her mind. So many dates were in her mind it was always so hard to pin point. So quickly she typed, "The only thing i can see relating to that date is Empress Eugenie of France travelling to South Africa on a prilgramge...of course" she trailed off. Her minding sparking into remembering. But she couldnt understand...,"why the hell would Flynn jump there?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Denise responded, "get down here and we can discuss as a team" she asked.

Straight away Lucy closed her laptop and left her steaming cup of coffee, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Before she could even turn to her car she spotted Wyatt's car in the street, his window down, waiting for her, "Come on! Thought i would give you a lift!"

She didnt question it until she got into the car and buckled herself in, "Not that i'm not thankful for the ride, but want to fill me in as to why you would get me? I'm not even on your route to Mason Industries"

While keeping his eyes on the road, Wyatt taped the steering wheel, "When Agent Christopher called me and told me the date i knew exactly why Flynn had jumped there"

"Wait, what? You do? Why?" Lucy was surprised at his admission.

He sighed, giving her a quick glance, "This isnt to change any history...well not world history anyway...he wants to change personal history"

Her brow creased, "Wyatt your just being cryptic"

"My history" he responded, "he's going after my history"

 _ **Sorry it's short, but wanted to start quick and fast and go from there! Please let me know if you like where this could go**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahhh thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad people want to read more! Here's the next chapter!**_

"He wants to change your history?" Lucy questioned, "Wyatt how do you even know this?"

"I was always told stories about my 4 times great grandfather Alexander Walkinshaw. He was a Scottish Infantry solider and right hand man to a Field Marshal, prominent in the British Army, he had close connections with Queen Victoria. Alexander therefore was highly thought of and a carer solider. Dedicated his life to the military" Wyatt explained.

"Guess that got passed down" Lucy remarked.

Wyatt smirked, "You could say that"

"Still doesn't explain about Flynn?" she asked.

"I dont know all the information but Alexander met my 4 times great Grandmother there. She was French...Lucy i think he's trying to wipe my family out of existance"

"Wyatt it could be anything" she tried to assure him. Seeing the look of concern etched on his face.

"Think about it though. What's signficant about that time in History that Flynn would want to change?" he asked her.

Lucy wracked her brain, she had this information, "Napoléon, Prince Imperial of France was murdered in battle the year before...the Anglo-Zulu War...he was young, an only child. His Father had already died 6 years before. Maybe Flynn wants to change that? There were rumours that he could have ended up the Emperor of France and marry one of Queen Victoria's children. That could change the British Monarchy"

Wyatt let it sink in, "Maybe...its possible"

"Of course it is. Anything is possible in the world were involved in now" she reminded him.

Wyatt kept his eyes on the road, a little relief obviously coming off of him, "I still cant get over how you know all this stuff. And not just American History. But world history"

Lucy smirked a little, "That's a compliment right?" she asked and then shrugged, "it's my job. You know everything about guns, bombs...and how to protect people. We all have our strengths Wyatt"

"Touche" he concluded and pulled into Mason industries, showing his badge to the guard and the barrier going up, "you ready?" he turned to her and asked.

"No," she answered truthfully, "but i dont think i will ever be ready every time we do this"

Wyatt gave her a sympathetic smile knowing exactly what she meant. He turned further into the car park to find a space. They spotted Rufus getting out of his car and he approached them.

"So Proffessor, what's the sitch on this time jump escapde?" he asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

She sighed, "Honestly, it could be anything. But its South Africa in the 1880's i know that"

"Wow. This will be freshing" Rufus replied with a smile.

"How do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"At least i will blend in a little better" he shrugged with humour.

Lucy giggled, "Yeah you would..." agreeing in part.

Rufus looked satisfied.

"If you like having no footwear, feathers on your head, and a loin cloth covering your privates...then yeah you'll blend right in" she patted his shoulder as he stood deadly still as she entered the building. The Zulu's were very interesting people, but they did not believe in clothes. It was more simple way of living for them.

Wyatt closely following behind, "Do you have to do that to him?" he asked, "this is the guy that gets us too and from these places. Kinda need him on it" he looked behind him and Lucy followed his gaze. Rufus was still standing outside with a quizzical look.

"Hey i'm the truth lady. Hard facts. It's not like what i said was untrue" she pointed it, and sighed. Rufus wasnt moving. She opened the door, "come on loin cloths await"

She turned and bumped into Wyatt who was giving her a look, "What?" and before she could say anything she burst into laughter, "God stop being so serious all the time!" she chastised and moved past him.

"Come on Rufus!" She heard Wyatt shout behind her as Agent Christopher greeted her.

"Thought anymore about why this period in time?" she asked Lucy.

The boys had caught up and they all walked into the glass room overlooking the lifeboat. Which was getting ready for the mission as far as Lucy could see.

"Er yes" Wyatt nodded.

"That's not very convincing Mr Logan" Mason walked through the doors too as they sat down. A part from Wyatt who would always stand in this meetings, the closest he got to sitting was leaning against the table. He was always ready. It's like if he sat down something bad would happen and he wouldn't be able to react quick enough.

"What Wyatt means is, we arent sure. We have theory. But we could be wrong...we have been in the past" Lucy answered, with Wyatt hovering behind her. She noticed this was something he did often, he would hang back behind her in most situations. She understood on the missions, because it was his job to protect her. But he had been standing by her more and more in the last few weeks.

"We need you to have more confidence than that Ms Preston" Mason commented, "what theory do you have?"

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Wyatt bit out, the frustration in his voice was clear "we aren't sure about it. So isn't it best to go now before Flynn creates more damage? First one ready will come and tell you" he told her, starting to walk towards the door, to go to the changing rooms.

Rufus raised his hand like in class, "Well that would be possible if i also knew the theory"

"I'll tell you while we get changed" Wyatt snapped and then disappeared out the door.

Rufus turned to Lucy with a confused look on his face, "Whats his problem today?"

She looked to Agent Christopher and Mason who were also looking at her wondering what was making Wyatt more stroppy than usual.

"There is more than one theory...and Wyatt came up with it" Lucy told them, "his 4 times great grandfather was in South Africa at the time we are going back...i think he thinks that Flynn is there to take him out or something, resulting in-"

"-Wyatt never having existed" Rufus finished her sentence, "yeah i would be a little pissed too. I better go and check on him" he stood up quickly and headed in the direction that Wyatt just disappeared to.

"How possible is this Lucy?" Agent Christopher asked her in seriousness.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Not wanting to admit it, "I-"

"-Lucy your customes ready-" Jiya peered round the door to a tense room, "-wow who died?" she asked with a chuckle.

The irony of the comment was not lost on her. But they couldn't let it happen. If it was possible Flynn was going to try and do this to Wyatt. She would do everything she could to stop it.

 ** _Ok so fun fact. When i was thinking of this story i wanted a lot to be true...and Alexander Walkinshaw was real...he was my ancestor! He's my 3 times Great Grandfather. I know so much about him and his amazing life, i thought i would make him Wyatt's ancestor. So all the information thats on him in this is actually true...cool or not? lol_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was the last into the lifeboat as Rufus was pushing the necessary buttons and Wyatt was looking agitated. She swung her leg over the entrance. She wouldn't ever get used to this, "These goddamn costumes. Thank god for Levi's" she huffed and took a seat opposite Wyatt, who still seemed to be in his own world.

However when she went for her seat-belt, he instantly coming out of his daze and leaned over grabbing the seat belt from her hand. Wyatt strapping her in before himself was their ritual. She always felt safer afterwards. She couldn't explain it. Rufus did it once for her and for some reason, she felt like at any minute during the launch she would fly upwards out of the seat. Which was stupid, Rufus knew this machine like the back of his hand. He would never let Lucy be in any danger. But she never had that feeling after Wyatt did it.

"It's going to be ok you know" she told him quietly. Watching his face as he buckled her seatbelt. She saw the worry in his eyes, but she wanted to give him some comfort.

He gave his signature side smile, but it was tinged with saddness, "Sure"

"I mean it" she told him forcefully, "we've stopped him before. We can stop him again" Flynn was ruining their chances at normal lives, and had completely changed the timeline that her sister was no longer around. Whenever she saw Flynn for some reason she never thought to bring that up to him, throw it in his face. But now she realised it could cause more problems. He was unhinged, she didn't know what reaction he would have one time up to the next.

"So you do think he could be going after my family?" Wyatt asked, finally finishing and leaning back in his seat, strapping himself in. The seriousness on his face had never left. She wanted to get rid of it.

She sighed, after keeping the journal from him, she told herself she wouldn't lie to him again, "Maybe. Yeah" she stated, and noticed it register with him, "but think about this, you may even get to meet this famous man. Another reason you joined the army" she tried to make this situation a bit better for him in some way.

"Yeah," he agreed as the lifeboat doors shut, "while at the same time potentially saving his life"

/

South Africa was incredible. Lucy had never been in the present day. But she now didn't care. Seeing it in the 1800's was enough for her. It was beautiful. Untouched by modern society. The lifeboat had landed in a few miles radius of where the Mother-ship had landed 2 hours ago and they surprisingly found themselves at docks. Ships surrounded them, and old taverns. Market stools and people milling about, mainly army men.

"Ok what are we looking out for? Besides Flynn of course" Rufus asked, adjusting his uniform.

Lucy had reccomended that both Wyatt and Rufus be in miltary attire. It could mean access to buildings and social situations. However blending Lucy into this environment was going to be harder, so they would have to think on their feet when the time came.

Wyatt pulled out a small black and white photo, clearly of a man in military dress, his helmet low, but just enough that you could see his eyes. Straight, looking forward at the camera. Strong features, good looking and well built. He had a smirk and she had seen it before in his 4 times great grandson. Genetics were incredible.

"Handsome fella" Rufus commented, "another thing that runs in the family"

"So this is Alexander?" Lucy asked, taking it from Wyatt. Studying it. He had two stripes on the arm of his uniform, "he was injured in action" she stated.

Wyatt nodded, "Zulu War and Boer War," and pointed at the photo still in Lucy's hand, "this was taken at Kensington Palace in London in 1882, he had just been awarded the Distinguished Conduct Medal by Queen Victoria for his actions in Hlobane"

"That's the next medal down from the Victoria Cross" Lucy stated in amazement, her mouth widening in awe.

"He risked his life to save a bible" Wyatt responded simply.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back at Wyatt, "Excuse me?" he wasn't looking at her or Rufus.

"A bible? Are you serious? Why would he do that?" Rufus asked quickly, not understanding. But there was no answer, "Wyatt?"

Lucy's eyes drifted over to where Wyatt was looking, a young man and a shorter older gentlemen walked across the dock, next to them was a women in perfect dress, flanked by 2 women who looked like maids. She looked down at the picture and back at the young man coming closer and closer to them.

"It's _**him**_ " she breathed with a smile and looked to Wyatt. Complete awe was on his face. He was seeing his direct ancestor in the flesh. She couldn't imagine what that was like, "Wyatt?"

"We need to follow them" Wyatt instantly said moving fast to catch up behind them.

"This is going to be interesting" Rufus stated and gave a side look to Lucy.

"Come on. Lets go" She stated moving after Wyatt. She really hoped this wouldnt end badly. It couldnt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well i'm definitely enjoying writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Don't worry...Wyatt and Lucy moments are coming. I promise! Thank you for those who have reviewed!**_

They were in a tavern just off of the docks, one with bedrooms above it. It was now evening and there were no signs of Flynn. Something that always unnerved Lucy. He always seems to pop up when she wasn't expecting it and usually when she was alone. Still Wyatt was constantly on edge. Watching the door, the whole room and his 4 times great grandfather, who was currently drinking whiskey with the older gentlemen at a table near the back. Both were in deep conversation. `

"Whose the guy he's with?" Rufus asked.

"Field Marshall Sir Evelyn Wood," Wyatt stated without even having to think about it, he certainly knew the History of this man's life, "he's Basically his boss. He was his butler for 20 years. He's the reason that Alexander went back to retrieve the bible" Wyatt answered, taking a swig of his drink.

"What was so important about this bible?" Lucy questioned, for once not knowing the information about a trip.

Wyatt's eyes never left Alexander, "It was in battle. The mist of it all. Evelyn Wood had lost a man he considered a son minutes before, a man called Campbell. He turned to Alexander and asked him to retrieve the saddle bag that belonged to Campbell from a dead horse kilometres away. In this bag were personal belongings, including a bible. A bible that Wood knew Campbell's wife would want," Lucy was soaking it in, listening to every word, "and a bible he wanted to use to bury Campbell personally"

She shook her head, she loved all kinds of history. Sometimes unknown history was even before. Undiscovered. Personal. Only passed down through generations.

"So Alexander went, through gunfire and total chaos. He retrieved the saddle bag and after a lull in the fighting. He dug the grave himself and put Campbell's body into it. While Wood spoke words from that very bible" Wyatt stated.

"Wood risked another mans life after losing one minutes before? Had he lost his mind?" Rufus dumbfounded.

Wyatt nodded, "Pretty much. He was in shock. He wasnt thinking straight. He lost someone very important to him"

"Surely Alexander would have known that and told him no?" Rufus asked.

Wyatt gave a chuckle and finally drew his gaze away from his ancestor to look at Rufus, "Its called following orders," Wyatt simply stated, "even if you think they are wrong. Even if you think you are risking your life. Its what you do," he then turned back to the table with the two men, "its what he did. His whole life. He protected that man with everything he had. When Wood was dying at home in England, he wanted Alexander there to say goodbye. He thanked him for his long service and for saving his life on more than one occasion"

Lucy finally let it sink in, "That's incredible. He was truly a credit to the military" her eyes went to Alexander chatting to the man who he dedicated his life to. Enjoying their time together.

"It also helped that Wood left £300 in his will to Alexander" Wyatt stated and took another sip of his drink.

"£300? What good was that?" Rufus asked, almost scoffing at the amount.

Lucy chuckled, "That was £300 then Rufus. Your talking close to £15,000 now. So it was a lot of money for someone of Alexander's standing"

"It's the reason i'm here" Wyatt agreed, "with that money Alexander shipped his family off to life in America. New beginnings"

"Its a beautiful story" Lucy commented, catching Wyatt's eyes. It lingered and he nodded in agreement, thanking her, "and its going to stay that way" she told him with confidence.

"As long as i keep my eye on him" Wyatt agreed.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room" Lucy stated and stood up, heading towards the women bathroom. She looked in the mirror and brushed herself down. She was determined to keep Wyatt's family history intact. There was more to this story, Wyatt had mentioned that on this trip Alexander had met his future wife, a sudden realisation hit her. There were two young women behind them coming off the boat. She quickly headed out the door but hit a chest and felt herself fall back before being caught by two strong arms.

"Ye alright Miss?" she looked up at the voice. But she couldn't respond. It was Alexander. Wyatt's ancestor right in front of her and she froze, "Miss?" the strong Scottish accent was clear.

"Erm, mmm" she cleared her throat, "yes thank you. I'm so sorry i wasnt looking where i was going"

"Don't you worry. As long as your alright" he nodded at her, "American?" he asked with curiosity, obviously catching her accent.

"Ah yes, actually. I'm here with-"

"-Lucy?" a worried Wyatt's voice appeared and then he did round the corner and he stopped abruptly at the sight of her talking to Alexander.

"-my Husband! I'm here with my husband" she looked straight to Wyatt for confirmation. And he snapped out of his daze and walked over to them.

"How'd you do Sir" he put out his hand, she could see it in his face as Alexander shook it. Pure awe.

He scoffed, "Please, Sir is for the man out there and my Father. Call me Alex"

Wyatt nodded in agreement, "I'm Wyatt and this is my wife Lucy, but i see you've already met"

"Before she even told me ya was her husband i knew from you shouting her name. That was a man shouting for his wife" he chuckled, causing Lucy's cheeks to flush. He always shouted her name with concern like that if he didnt know where she was. She glanced briefly to Wyatt who stood tall and barely reacted to the comment.

She looked to Alexander and cleared her throat, "Do you have a wife Alex?" knowing full well that he didn't yet.

Alex smiled and for a moment she saw Wyatt again. That smile was definitely shared between them. It was incredible, "Na, not yet. 25 and unmarried. That's a sin right?" he joked, "besides, who am i going to meet doing what i do for a living?"

"Ah never say never" Wyatt responded, placing his hand on the small of Lucy's back. A gesture she wasn't expecting, but relaxed into it, "my Wife's a nurse, met after she bandaged me up after the war"

"I see your dress," Alex commented on Wyatt's attire, "what infantry you with?"

"40th" Wyatt quickly responded, however there was obvious confusion on Alex's face at his accent, "i was born and raised in London, however i moved over to America when i was 15, kinda wanted to fit in, so adopted the accent. But i have a dual passport, gave me the opportunity to fight for my country of birth"

Lucy was impressed. Quick thinking from him and Alex nodded ,"Impressive and admirable. Thank you for your service" he put out his hand again and Wyatt quickly took it.

"And you Sir,-" Wyatt replied, and then was given a look by his ancestor, "i mean Alex"

Alex chuckled and nodded to Lucy like he had a hat on, "Well you two have a nice evening and stay. Lovely to meet ya" he nodded and disappeared around the corner.

"Holy cow" Wyatt breathed and removed his hand. Suddenly Lucy felt the loss of its feeling on her back, "i met him Lucy! I met him!" he looked happy as he looked round the corner to watch him sit back down. It was the first time since they had the call that Wyatt had smiled and looked genuinely happy, she wanted to keep it that way.

"Wyatt i thought of something" she stated, grabbing his attention, "you told me he married a French women right?" she asked, he nodded in response, "Empress Eugenie took a pilgrimage to the place her son was killed. Wood and Alexander accompanied her on that trip. That's what they are doing here. The women we saw getting off the boat was her"

"Your saying that middle aged lady and Empress of France is my 4 times great grandmother?" he questioned with humour and confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "No, but they weren't the only ones on the boat. Two other women were with her. Ladies in waiting. They would be French, Wyatt. One of those women goes on to marry Alexander"

Realisation hits him and he nods in agreement, "Now all we have to do is work out which one"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wooo! I'm glad people are finding this interesting! When i found out all about Alex i was so excited. His life was pretty amazing. Cant wait to tell you more through this story. Also please take certain historical things with a pinch of salt. I knew some things, but not everything. So don't hold me to it, i have done certain research, but not to the smaller things. So bear that in mind. Please keep letting me know what you think of this. Thanks for reading again!**_

"How do you know they are staying here?" Rufus asked, laying on the bed. They had rented a room for the night in the Tavern. Lucy had taken the other bed and Wyatt told them he would sleep on the floor. It only reminded her of sharing a bed with him in 1934, with Bonnie and Clyde in the next room. She was going to offer for him to join her, but with Rufus there it felt awkward, he never knew what had happened that night. Not even the kiss they had shared.

Wyatt was standing by the window that overlooked the docks, still on high alert for Flynn. One of his arms leaning against the frame above his head, "I bribed the Landlord. Said the Empress has a place two doors down with her ladies in waiting. Alex and Wood are here"

"And this French women...your other ancestor? She's one of the maids?" Rufus questioned, moved a hand behind his head for comfort.

"Apparently. That's what the history says. But i don't know her name" Wyatt replied scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Well there's only two of them, its 50/50. Just got to see who Alex gravitates towards" Lucy suggested. From what she remembered on the docks, both of the women were pretty. But she was more focused on Alex at time. She hadn't known that behind him was another one of Wyatt's direct ancestors.

"That would require us to travel with them," Rufus added, "how are we going to do that?"

Wyatt looked to both of them, obviously in thought, "I'll think of something"

Rufus shuffled in the bed, unsure, "And Flynn-"

"-i said i will think of something Rufus, just give me time" Wyatt snapped quickly. He was getting agitated again. Fearing being wiped from history for good if Flynn got involved. If he really was here to destroy Wyatt's lineage from Alex.

Lucy couldn't sit properly, she looked between both men, Rufus had now closed his eyes and Wyatt was back to looking out the window. She re positioned herself but it wasn't working. Her corset was digging in to her rib cage. She thought she would lighten the mood, "Remind me why we never bring a change of clothes on these trips?" she pulled at it, but it wasn't budging.

Wyatt looked over at her and smirked, at least she got him to smile, "Not comfortable?" he questioned.

"You try having your rib cage squashed and your boobs nearly at your chin" she stated in a huff and stood up, brushing herself down and tugging at the top of her dress.

Wyatt grimaced, "Er yeah, sorry. Can't relate to that one" he responded, still with a cheeky smile.

Rufus had now opened his eyes and sat up, "I can go and ask the landlord if his wife could lend some sort of nightie for you? " he asked, noticing her discomfort. At least she had Rufus to help her out, Wyatt just stood and laughed.

"Nightie?" Wyatt chuckled.

"Well there not exactly Pyjamas in 1880s South Africa" Rufus responded quickly. He had a point.

Lucy smile at their exchanged, "That would be amazing, thank you Rufus. I really don't think i could sleep in this" she looked behind her and tried to grab at the string on the corset.

"No problem," Rufus got up and left the room.

She moved over to the stand alone mirror and turned round, looking at herself and still trying to grab the string. A few failed attempts and huffing later...

"You could ask for help you know" Wyatt stated in a low voice, still leaning on the window frame. He was now looking smug and highly amused at her predicament.

She looked past the mirror at him, "No it's ok. I can manage" she gave another swipe and tried from a different angle.

"God your stubborn" Wyatt whistled in amusement, "do you ever ask for help?"

"Only when i know i need it" she snapped back.

"Wow someone needs some sleep"

She caught the string and had a moment of joy before losing her grip and it fell from her hand, "Which i wont get, if i don't get this stupid dress off!" her eyes wandered to Wyatt again. He was looking at her with amusement etched on his face. Clearly enjoying watching her struggle. She sighed, knowing she would just have to do it, so she gave up the fight, "Wyatt, could you help me please?" she whispered quietly.

Wyatt stayed against the window, the smirk never leaving his face, "I'm sorry i didn't quite hear that?" he cupped a hand to his ear.

"Wyatt" she responded sternly, not wanting to do this with him. He raised his eyebrows, still expecting it, but she gave in. For some reason she always gave in, "please can you help me?" she said a little louder.

Wyatt made one nod, he look out the window one last time, probably another check for Flynn. He faced her and all she could see was satisfaction, "See? That wasn't so hard was it..." he pushed off the window frame and came closer to her, "Ma'am"

Lucy rolled her eyes, she hated when he called her that. But another part of her loved it. It was their thing. Whatever their thing was. She turned away from him and felt his hands slowly tug at the string of the corset. His breath on her neck, he didn't need to be that close. Did he? Suddenly she felt the cool air on her back and knew it was exposed. Feeling a little insecure she turned. Which must have caught him off guard, because he was still looking down at where her back just was. He was close, he was breathing a little faster. His eyes met hers and stayed there. They didn't say a word for what felt like ages. She felt his breath on her nose. Her stomach flipped and wasn't sure what was happening.

The door opening made them jump apart and Wyatt moved back over to the window. Making it seem like nothing was happening.

Lucy cleared her throat as Rufus appeared with a white gown in his hand, "Aw Rufus you life saver! Thank you so much" she quickly kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom. She took a deep breath as she fell against the door. Closing her eyes and clutching the nightie. Now she had to go bra free back into the room. With one man that was her good friend and the other...the other she had no idea what they were to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So now and again i will throw a Wyatt based chapter in. Because you all want to know his side to this as well right? Plus i think it carries the story a bit better having both of their POV's now and again. But it will mainly be Lucy. So here's a Wyatt chapter!**_

Wyatt watched the door that Lucy just disappeared into. He took a heavy breath. Being that close to her was scary. He had always been so focused on getting Jessica back that being attracted to another women didn't seem possible. It was natural.

But it wasn't just attraction. That would be easy to get past. It was more than that. It was what he felt when she spoke about History, her stubbornness, bravery and mind. Too many things were stacking up and day by day he found himself being drawn closer and closer to her. He knew he felt it the moment Ian Fleming kissed her hand in Germany. A sensation that he almost forgot about came over him. A possessive need to remove her hand from his. When Fleming told him that he would take her into the castle as his sectary without him by her side protecting her. He knew it was more than just a job.

"Everything ok dude?" Rufus asked, breaking him out of his gaze at the bathroom door, "didn't interrupt anything did i?"

He looked at Rufus, curiosity on his face, noting where Wyatt's eyes were, "What? Me and Lucy? No!" he was quick to dismiss it.

Rufus scoffed, "Can't fool me man. I'm in a workplace relationship remember. I know the signs"

"What signs?" Wyatt challenged. But as soon as Rufus opened his mouth, he raised his hand to stop him, "you know what. I don't wanna know 'the signs'" he air quoted signs. He took once last look out the window and made his way over to a chair in the corner of the room opposite the beds. Slumping down and closing his eyes.

"It's not a bad thing you know," Rufus spoke quietly, "liking her"

Wyatt sighed. He was so conflicted, "Then why does it feel like it?" he replied honestly. Well he thought he did anyway. He always knew when he 'liked' a girl over just finding her attractive.

"Because your human. Because you still have guilt from Jessica and your still not past it," Rufus explained to him, taking a seat on the bed, "its going to take time... can i ask...has there been anyone else since Jessica?"

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his friend, "No" he answered honestly. They were close enough now that he felt he could share this with him.

Rufus nodded, "That will be another reason. The first since her"

Wyatt thought for a moment, worried they could be talking too loudly and leaned forward and lowered his face, "The guilt is there all the time. Hell i don't even know if she feels what goes on when we're together. But no matter what there's that underlining guilt. We haven't even done anything and i feel guilty...well apart from that kiss in-"

"-hold up" Rufus waved his hand to stop Wyatt. And he realised that Rufus didn't know about that, "you guys kissed? When?!"

"Shh," Wyatt reacted quickly and motioned with his hand to Rufus to lower his voice, "pretty sure my 4 times Great Grandfather just heard you above us," Rufus's eyes drifted towards the ceiling, like it was true, "yes we did kiss. But it was at Bonnie and Clyde's. It was a cover. We had to pretend we were like them. A couple on the run. We had to make it believable. They would have shot us on sight otherwise," he sighed, remembering that kiss, "so yeah. I kissed her"

"And?" Rufus questioned, wanting more.

"And what? Next morning you arrived" Wyatt sat back in the chair. Giving another glance to the bathroom door. Worried that Lucy could come back at any minute.

Rufus shook his head, "There's more. I know there is"

Wyatt sighed, and rubbed his eyes, "You know its late, and she will be coming out soon"

"Nah man, your not getting out if it that easily. Explain...they thought you were a couple. There must have been more" Rufus was pushing and he probably wasn't going to stop now.

Wyatt pinched the bridge of his nose and came forward again in his seat, "Ok there was touching, cuddling and...bed sharing"

Rufus clapped his hands together, much to Wyatt's annoyance, "Ah its happening! I knew it was happening"

"Rufus this was months ago! We talked about it right after we got back and nothing since!" he had lowered his voice, but was still making a point.

"Ok nothing like that. But you sure as hell went crazy when Flynn took her," Rufus pointed out. Wyatt didn't like to think back at that time. He had let her down. He should never have agreed to separate. Letting her go out on her own looking for the Rittenhouse boy, "there was guilt there too i get that," there really was. It felt like Jessica all over again. He pulled himself apart hoping she was unharmed and safe, "but dude, she came straight to you when she came for us in that chamber in Chicago. You. She came to you. I was there as well. She didn't come to me first. And i saw both of your reactions. That wasn't just colleagues"

Suddenly the chain flushed in the bathroom and before Wyatt had a chance to reply to what Rufus was saying he stood up and placed a finger over his lips, "Not another word" he warned. He was ending this conversation.

The door opened and Lucy entered, looking sheepish and clutching the dress she had just taken off in her hands, pressed to her body, "Er can you guys turn around? I wanna get into bed"

"Er yeah of course. Rufus" Wyatt directed to his friend, to advise him to turn his head. Wyatt looked out the window, but caught her reflection in the glass. He pressed his lips together. She placed the dress on the coat stand and made her way back to the bed. She always had such grace and class. The nightgown looked too big on her tiny frame. But she managed to look amazing in anything. Wyatt shook his head. Trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"I'm in, thanks guys" her voice echoed through the room.

Wyatt cleared his throat and turned, "You wanna go next?" he asked Rufus who nodded and stood up quickly.

"Guess its long-johns for sleep tonight" he chuckled as he passed Lucy and closed the bathroom door.

For a moment there was silence. Wyatt took off his belt and placed it on the chair, he looked over to Lucy who was curled up to her side watching him. Her eyes quickly moved away and she shuffled a bit more, "God these sheets are scratchy"

Wyatt was glad she made a comment like that, it released a bit of the tension in the room, "Still a while off fabric softener being invented huh?" he smiled.

"Yep. Not for another 20 years or so" she responded, pulling her arms up and resting them on top of the sheets.

He shook his head, she knew that. Of course she knew that. He removed his jacket and placed it on the chair. Knowing her eyes were back on him, he checked the docks again outside, "Flynn's made no appearance. That worries me" He had a skill of turning up when they least expected it. He couldn't let that happen this time. He had not just Lucy and Rufus to protect, but his whole family. And himself.

"Me too" Lucy spoke quietly and honestly.

Wyatt turned his head, he saw the look on her face. Concern and he wanted to take it away, "You don't leave my side on this trip" he told her forcefully, "i promise you. He wont take you again" his tone had turned serious. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't want her thinking it. He wanted her to feel as safe as possible.

The the gratitude on her face showed and she nodded, "Thank you Wyatt" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

He nodded back, and cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact that he found made his stomach twist, "Besides. As my wife, that's probably the deal anyway" he smirked at her. Reminding her of the role they were playing on this trip.

The comment made her chuckle, "We need a story. You mentioned about me being a nurse...lets hope that doesn't come back to bite me on the ass" she told him, "remember i get faint at the sight of blood. Rufus had to remove that bullet from you that time. Not me. I would make crummy nurse"

Wyatt let out a laugh and took a seat on the bed next to her, "Ok. A story...," he thought for a moment, "well i already said we met when you patched me up-"

"-after the war though. I'm surprised he didn't pick up on that. That was only a few months ago...and now were man and wife?" Lucy made a point.

Wyatt shrugged, "It happens, more in this time line than any. Quick marriages...so ya know...no sinning occurs" he gave her a wink. He knew flirting came to be something they naturally did. But when she blushed at it he carried on, "we had a whirlwind romance. Its fine. It wont cause suspicion" he tried to reassure her, "besides we've been quick at thinking on our feet in the past..."

He caught her gaze, reminding both of them about 1934. The bathroom door clicked and Rufus reentered the room, both of them looked at their friend and he stood still, pulling the door to, "I'd leave it a couple of minutes if i were you dude"

Lucy squished her nose up in disgust and Wyatt recoiled, "Seriously man?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aww thank you for the love! I really do love it when i get reviews. Especially when they tell me i'm writing the characters well. I hope that comes off. I'm adding an extra chapter today and hope you all enjoy, if you do, please review or follow the story so that i know people are reading lol_**

 _ **Back to Lucys POV**_

Wyatt had gone down early to check that Alex and Wood hadn't left yet. She had a restless night. Noticing at points, Wyatt was awake too. It could have been because of Rufus snoring or the fact he was sleeping on the floor. But she had some feeling it was more than that. It was this mission itself. How things were starting to change between them. She knew he felt it too. She had got herself ready and asked Rufus to tie her corset back up. No tension at all. She knew if Wyatt had done it, there would have been. Giving her even more of an indication of what could be happening. Once Wyatt came back gave the go ahead that the two men were eating breakfast, Rufus and Lucy went downstairs too.

"God i'm starving" Rufus stated taking a seat at a table.

Lucy spotted Alex and he graciously nodded at both her and Wyatt. A sudden realisation came over her as Wyatt started to take his seat, "Wyatt" she hissed.

"Huh?" she caught his attention.

"Get the chair for me" she whispered through gritted teeth while still giving Alex a smile who now looked bemused.

"What? Get your own goddamn chair. You've started to become pretty precious on these trips ya know" Wyatt responded while picking up a bread roll that sat in a basket on their table.

Lucy sighed heavily, he obviously wasn't getting it, again through gritted teeth and a smile in Alex's direction, she spoke again, "Wyatt your relative is watching us. Its the 1800's and your my 'husband'. Get my freakin' chair!"

"Oh shit" Wyatt realised and jumped up, looking over at Alex and nodding hello, "my dear" he stated louder, almost so Alex could hear while he pulled out Lucy's chair.

Lucy placed herself down in the most delicate way she knew how. Still observing that Alex's eyes were watching them. Once she was fully settled into her seat, Wyatt moved and sat down in is.

"Well you've got the bickering of a married couple down" Rufus commented, buttering the bread roll.

Wyatt and Lucy made eye contact for a moment and nothing else was said.

"So what's to eat in his joint?" Rufus asked after nothing was said for a couple of minutes, breaking the obvious tension with her and Wyatt.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Er fruits, porridge...they might serve vegetables too"

"When i said joint, i didn't mean prison," Rufus remarked, "that's all they have?"

"Were in South Africa Rufus. They grow the majority of the food they eat. Its few and far between...oh and cereals too" Lucy added.

"But i'm pretty sure captain crunch is not on the menu" Wyatt added taking a sip of fresh orange juice that they had all been given. He gave her a look, full well knowing what she wanted to say, "go ahead" he stated with a smirk.

She gave a smile, he knew her too well, "It was 1963"

"There she is" Wyatt noted. It amazed her that even when they were either in the mist of tension, fighting or being shot at. They always managed to make each other smile and get back to normal. It was like they bounced straight back. She gave another glance over to Alex who was in conversation with Wood, a man she was still yet to meet.

A bowl of porridge was set down in front of them all, "Not even a choice huh?" Rufus commented, "man i could do with a chocodile right now"

Lucy giggled at the memory of Rufus' favourite snack. She would take that too right now. She mixed the bowl of stodgy oats and sighed, "You get what your given. It was cheap for places like this to serve," a waitress passed them and she raised her hand to stop her, "excuse me, sorry, do you happen to have honey?"

The waitress immediately looked to the man standing close to the kitchen door, he was obviously the tavern owner, he gave her a nod and she turned back to Lucy, "Of course Miss. Let me take these back for you and give you some" she picked up all their bowls and took them away just as Rufus was about to take a bite.

"Er why she takin' away my food?" Rufus asked disappointingly.

"They never placed the honey on the tables. Places like this have them. But they don't let it be known. Honey was a delicacy and only for special occasions. Slowly that stopped being the case. But they didn't like people knowing they had it. So its the typical you don't ask, you don't get" Lucy explained and shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice. Thankful for it being cold and fresh, she looked up at both the men staring at her, "what? You want honey don't you?"

Wyatt broke the silence first, "Of course. Good thinking. We need that natural sugar for our energy"

The waitress returned with their bowls of porridge and honey drizzled on top. The boys ate theirs quickly, while of course Lucy was slower. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Alex stood, along with Wood and started to walk over, her eyes darted, "Wyatt" she warned.

Wyatt's eyes directly came up and he stood up quickly, of course he would stand up for them and not her, she humorously thought.

"Ima sorry i didn't catch ya last name last night" Alex reached out to Wyatt to sake his hand again and all of them stood.

"Logan" Wyatt instantly stated, shaking Alex's hand. Lucy's eyes went wider. Surely he would have come up with a different last name at least? But she could see in his eyes, he wasn't thinking about that at all. It was all about his ancestor in front of him.

"Mr Logan, Mrs Logan," his eyes fell to Lucy and Wyatt together. A funny feeling came over her stomach when he said that, "please let me introduce Sir Evelyn Wood Field Marshall V.C" Alex motioned to the smaller, older man next to him.

"Its an honour Sir" Wyatt shook his hand and looked in awe again.

"Pleasures mine," came the very British response, he held himself well. While being at least in his 50's he still looked very well for the time period, "Miss" he nodded in Lucy's direction and she reacted with a curtsy.

"How'd you do Sir" she spoke quietly. She was trying to remember the way the ladies of that time acted.

"I have a wee favour to ask you both, i-" Alex was about to carry on when he noticed Rufus, "i don't believe we've met, Alexander Walkinshaw" he shook Rufus's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sir" Rufus replied he looked to Lucy and Wyatt. He knew what he would be in this situation so stayed quiet.

"What can we do for you?" Wyatt asked Alex, knowing he was going to ask them something. Still the look of admiration didn't leave his face.

Alex looked at Wood and he nodded, "Its more what your wife could do actually"

Lucy's eyes grew a little wider, unsure of where this was going. Wyatt shuffled on the spot, "What might that be?" if this man hadn't been his ancestor, Wyatt's usual reaction for someone needing her for someone was met with more defence. But she could see it unnerved him a little.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Alex asked them. Lucy was still worried what it could be. What would Wyatt's ancestor need her for?

Wyatt looked to Lucy and then to Rufus. Obviously knowing this probably wouldn't involve him, Rufus took initiative, "I'll go get your belongings, Sir, Madam" he directed at them, playing his role. They watched as he disappeared out the door and obviously to their room.

"Please, follow me" Alex stated as he let Wood go first and then himself.

Lucy felt Wyatt's hand land on the small of her back, "Just keep moving" he whispered close into her ear.

"What do you think he needs me for?" Lucy whispered back. Ever so aware of how close they were to each other in this moment.

It was met with silence as they kept walking and the gentlemen entered a room which looked like a lounge of some sort. Empty. No other people were in there. They had obviously asked previously for this room to be kept free. She sensed the older man had that power.

"Your not going to like it," Wyatt whispered back as he moved her in front of him as they walked into the room, she looked up at him in confusion, "you forget sweetheart...your a nurse"

Lucy's eyes whipped round to Wyatt as he closed the door behind them and she stood in the middle of the room feeling completely exposed. She knew this would come back to bite her in the ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aw thank you for more follows! Means i know this is being read, so please doing that and reviewing if you can, love to hear what you think! I'm glad people are liking the real elements of this, Alexander is my ancestor and everything personal i put in here about him is true, i will let you know at the end of each chapter if what i wrote was true or not...:)_**

She waited. Waited until Alex and Wood spoke. She couldn't make excuses, it was a role. Being a nurse was a role Wyatt had set for her. Why did he have to say Nurse? She could have been anything...well that was limited in the 1880's for a women, but still. Right now she would have taken anything over what this man was about to ask.

"See i know ya here on personal reasons and not business," Alex started talking to both Wyatt and Lucy. She felt his presence by her side, a gentle hand on her shoulder, "but we're here on both" he spoke on behalf of himself and Wood.

Lucy cleared her throat, "How do you mean?" she asked, pretending not to know the reason they were there.

Wood was sat down on a chair, legs crossed and his arms on the sides of the chair, relaxed, "Well Miss, the reason we asked for privacy is because we don't want it getting around that two doors down, is where the Empress of France is staying"

Lucy's mouth made an 'O', hoping her surprised look was believable, "Oh wow, that's quite amazing"

"It is," Wood agreed, "we won't assume you know her story. She lost her son in battle. Her only son...well her only child actually," Lucy couldn't imagine that, she felt a wave of sadness, "and she wants to see where he's buried. So we are here to do that for her. A personal request from her friend...her majesty the Queen"

So they were requested to go on this trip by Queen Victoria. She knew Sir Evelyn Wood and trusted him and Wood trusted Alex. It was now fitting together and made sense. It was a trip based on the trust of one another. She knew that feeling...

Wyatt nodded and gently squeezed Lucy's shoulder, "I am very sorry for her loss," Wyatt responded, "but may i ask what this has to do with us? Well...my wife more specifically?" it still sounded so odd when he said that. She wouldn't get used to hearing him say wife in relation to her. He always said it in relation to Jessica.

Alex nodded, "Of course," he agreed and motioned for them to take a seat on the couch, they all sat down, "we don't have a medic or doctor travelling with us. The one person we somehow forgot we might need. We will pay ya, of course. But is there any possibility that ya wife is able to accompany us? Just in case we might need her...obviously hoping we don't"

Wyatt sighed, tapping his foot on the floor, "I'm sorry Alex that's not possible"

Lucy's turned to Wyatt, surprised at his response, but happy at it. The only things she knew were the basics. Of course she learnt more into the history of medical science. But she never practised it. She never wanted to.

"Trust me Mr Logan, your wife is in good hands," Wood explained, "Walkinshaw wouldn't let anything happen to her"

"Whilst that may be the case-" Wyatt replied, "i wouldn't feel right about it"

Lucy nodded, "Yes i wouldn't either" she explained to them. However it didn't appear to go how she expected-

"You'll have to have me as well," Wyatt spoke before she had another chance to, surprising her, "I hope you understand. This is my wife after all," Wyatt told them, she thought she had escaped, "where she goes. I go"

Alex took it on board, "Of course. Ya i shouldn't tear a man and wife apart like that. And ya-" he didn't know what to say about what Rufus was to them.

"-he's our friend. Well he does work for us. But we have a great relationship with him" Lucy told them. He wasn't a servant in her eyes on this trip. She wouldn't say that. She hoped the way they treated Rufus was reflected on well and bringing it to the 1880's would have some effect.

Wood leaned forward, "I must say, it's very refreshing to see that. I admire you both"

"Thank you Sir" Wyatt replied, "Rufus is like family to us. As my wife says, he may work for us. But we don't see him that way"

Alex nodded with a smile, "Well all of ya are welcome. More hands to carry the Empress's bags!" Alex chuckled and stood up, "we leave this afternoon, 2pm. Give ya time to get everythin' in order"

Wyatt stood and placed out his hand for Lucy, she looked up at him. Trying to hide her surprise and took it quickly, he laced his fingers through hers. She thought he was doing it just to help her up, but it didn't let go as they hands fell to their sides, he nodded at both the gentlemen, "See you back here at 2" he lead them out the room and down the corridor and out the back exit to a passageway. He was still holding her hand. She hadn't moved it out of his and he turned to face her.

"Wyatt i dont know the first thing about practacing medicine!" she told him straight and he knew that.

"What else was i going to do? We need to be near Alex. Make sure Flynn doesn't get to him. Nothing can get to him. Everything has to stay the same" Wyatt stated almost in a daze.

Lucy looked down and their hands were still laced together. He hadn't let go, "Er Wyatt" she whispered while still looking down.

"Mm?" he questioned, breaking out of his state and looked at her properly, "what?" He followed her gaze to their hands and instantly let go, "sorry"

"Its ok," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to block out the awkwardness, "you er, you don't need to do that," he shrugged his shoulders, unsure what she meant, "the hand holding...it wasn't a custom, i mean helping me up, yes...lacing our hands together,-" she paused as he looked at her, there was that eye contact again, she coughed a little and carried on "-it was rare for a man and wife to hold hands in public. PDA wasn't a thing"

He nodded quickly, "Sure. Sorry i just get confused with these time lines. What's acceptable and whats not"

"Yeah totally" she agreed as they stood in the passage way, close again. She cleared her throat and looked at the watch on her wrist, "it's 9am now. Gives us time to find a kit"

His eyes found hers, "A kit?" he questioned.

"Yes a kit. If i'm a nurse i would have something. Even if i am away on 'vacation'. Its what they did. Especially if they are visiting a country that has just had a war and could be on the brink of another one. They could be needed at anytime" she told him. If she was going to be a fake nurse, she could at least have a 'fake' kit.

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, thinking over, "ok, i will go with Rufus out to find something. We can put something together if we have to. You stay here in the room"

"What?" Lucy stopped him, "no, it will be quicker if i'm out there too collecting this together. Plus you will need me. What if something historical comes up? That you two clowns cant talk your way out of, because you've probably talked yourself in to?"

Wyatt smirked, "Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"You know what i mean. We are better together-" she stated and noticed his face register that, "-the three of us. We're better together" she added 3 after seeing his reaction. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it actually looked like fear. If that was fear of talking about them together. Her thoughts recently were way off. He looked terrified.

"Yeah, ok lets get a move on" he agreed and he headed back inside with her quickly following. She was now going to have to prepare her thoughts about what she had read about the medical world and meeting an Empress...she was pretty sure that was a combination she would never encounter again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I love detailed reviews. So thank you to those who took the time to write to me! I'm enjoying this so much. Any questions anyone has let me know. Sir Evelyn Wood was real, this was a real trip they took and Alexander did meet my 2 times great grandmother on it. I just always wanted to write about it. Giving how much i love the Wyatt and Lucy dynamic and their show being about time travel, i couldn't not write a story with them all in it! Glad you are all enjoying it :-)_**

Wyatt and Lucy were waiting downstairs of the Tavern for Alex and Wood to meet them. Rufus had gone back quickly to the mothership to make sure it was still there at least and Flynn hadn't found it and potential destroyed it. Wyatt told her this trip they took Empress Eugenie on took some time. So Rufus needed to let Agent Christopher and Mason know so they wouldn't get worried about them.

The Tavern was bustling now, people were coming in and out. Every man that passed her, tipped their cap. She checked her watch, they were early, it was 1.40pm. Rufus would be back soon.

Another gentlemen in military dress walked in and tipped his cap and gave her a wink, starting to make his way towards her. Suddenly she felt a hand at her waist, she looked up to see Wyatt standing there giving the officer a stare down. The officer took the hint and moved into the bar of the tavern. Then Wyatt's hand left her side as quickly as it appeared.

"You didn't have to do that you know" she told him quietly.

"You want a complete stranger hitting on you right now?" he asked looking tense, "besides, how would it look if i stood there and let my wife flirt with another man?"

Lucy got it, but found it frustrating, "I could have handled it"

"Fine. Next time you can blow our cover just so a guy can woo you" he responded quickly, sounding annoyed.

However all she did was let out a chuckle, "'Woo' me?"

Wyatt was trying to hold in a smile, he shrugged, "You know what i mean. Flirting probably wasn't even a word in this time-," he held his hand up, knowing exactly what she was going to do, "-i don't want a history lesson right now, thanks"

They stood there in silence for a moment, and she couldn't help herself, "Shakespeare apparently used it-," his eyes came to hers, he hadn't rolled them, but she could tell he wanted to, "...so it's actually been around for centuries," she shrugged her shoulders apologetically, "yeah ok, i'm done"

She watched him turn his head, but she definitely saw a smirk appearing as he did. Foot steps coming down the stairs made her look in the other direction as Alex and Wood appeared with cases. However as they approached them Alex looked down at the very small bag between her and Wyatt.

"Gee ya travel light" Alex commented with a smirk and motioned to their bag.

Wyatt stepped forward to Alex with a smile, "Ah she may look glamorous, but she only needs simple things," he looked behind him to her, "doesn't take her much to look this radiant" she saw it in his eyes, like he meant every word. She felt her stomach flip and her cheeks blush.

She also stepped closer and looped her arm through his, "Thank you sweetheart" she replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It scared her how natural it felt.

"Ready to meet the Empress?" Alex asked him.

"Whatever ready is to meet an Empress" Lucy replied with a giggle. She actually was nervous. This women lived into her 90's and she spent the rest of her life alone. No husband and no son. From now on this women lived a quiet existence.

Alex looked around, "Where's your friend?" he asked them. Referring to Rufus and thankfully not calling him their 'servant or butler'

"He's just running one last errand for us" Wyatt responded, placing a hand on top of Lucy's that was still looped through his arm. It felt nice. Really nice actually. Then Rufus appeared in the doorway of the tavern, right on que, "oh there he is now"

Wood clapped his hands together, "Right! We have horses for the men and a carriage for the ladies" he motioned for Lucy to go first, "Miss"

Wyatt patted her hand again as if to say go ahead and she walked forward, looping her arm through Wood's as he offered it out the door. She gave a quick glance to Wyatt behind, who gave her a nod that he was there following them.

They entered the busy area outside and saw a carriage waiting, two horses in front and another two on the side. As they approached she could already see the ladies sitting inside, with one space left. All ready for her. It was like she was meant to be on this trip. Wood opened the door and spoke loudly for the Empress to hear inside, "Your Imperial Majesty, please may i introduce nurse Miss Lucy Logan who will be accompanying us on this trip. Along with her husband Officer Wyatt Logan and their butler Rufus Carlin" her stomach twisted at the word butler. But at least he didn't say servant. However in this instance, Alex was Wood's butler, so she understood it was a different time. Wood placed his hand out to help her up and she took it, slowly walking up the steps and coming across a very demur lady. However she was far from an Empress. There were no jewels or massive dress. She was middle aged and wore simple clothing.

It took her a moment and she tried to get a hold of her dress in the small space to curtsy, "Your Imperial Majesty" and she bowed her head too.

The women nodded graciously, "Very nice to meet you Miss Logan" her accent sounded different. Then she remembered her Empress was born in Spain, but moved to France when she was younger, "please" she motioned for her to sit opposite her, along with another girl. Then Lucy realised one of these women was Wyatt's 4 times great grandmother. She looked to the one sitting with the Empress and back again. Both nodded at her as a greeting. One had fair hair and freckles. The one sitting next to her had dark hair and blue eyes. She was striking. Her eyes...

"Miss Logan this is Reine Bernard," the Empress motioned next to her. Even her movements were elegant and graceful, "and Euphemie Rottreau"

She smiled at them both, so the women next to her was Euphemie. She had to talk to Wyatt and ask him if he knew either of those names. Suddenly the women started speaking in French with one another, little did she know that she spoke and understood French quite well. They mentioned about the travel and journey itself and how the weather would be. She was thankful that they at least weren't talking about her. She looked out the window and spotted Wyatt and Rufus getting on the horses in front. It took a moment of settling himself for Wyatt to turn and look to the carriage, obviously make sure she was alright. Their eyes met and she gave him a nod, he gave one back with a slight smile and turned back, kicking his heels on the back of the horse. It was then that the carriage itself started moving. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been travelling for hours and it was starting to get dark, all they could see was high grass in the distance. They had to stop a number of times to cut it down so they could just get through. Apparently Alex was the one leading them. Knowing exactly where Napoleon Louis Bonaparte fell in action. Having never fought with him. The more she found out about him the more she understood Wyatt's admiration for him. He was worldly and stoic. Now and again the Empress would engage in conversation with her about where in America she was from. She was honest and told her where. But the moment she asked about Wyatt her 'Husband' it was different. Going into a world they had created. Gushing about how strong and brave he was. Thankful he was still around after the war. She spoke so much about him she was even starting to believe it herself.

As night fell they had set up camp and pitched their tents. Wyatt and Rufus were introduced to the Empress and her maids. Lucy watched as Wyatt observed both of them. After the introduction, he turned round and started walking with Lucy to their tent, his hand finding that place on the small of her back that made her tingle, even through the stupid corset, "The dark haired one" he said assuredly.

"That's the one i thought too. What makes you sure?" Lucy asked, giving a quick glance behind as the two maids were in conversation by the fire that was created by Alex and Rufus.

They stayed close as he spoke, "I've seen her before. There's a set of photos in one of my Mom's albums. We knew she was a family member, just never knew which one"

"Well now you can put a name to the face," Lucy told him, "i was next to her on the journey, she's Euphemie Rottreau"

He turned round to look at Euphemie and shook his head. Meeting both of his ancestors was something amazing. She was glad he was getting this moment. Even if it was under these circumstances. Making sure Alex and Euphemie got together and Flynn didn't appear. She looked around the camp, they were in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't imagine Flynn would know where they were. But she wouldn't put it past him.

"Wait," Wyatt's gaze turned back to her, "what made you think it was her?"

Lucy took a moment, "If i'm honest?" she asked him and he nodded at her to carry on, "you have the same eyes. The colour. Its striking"

She watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed slowly, their eyes never leaving each other. She had noticed it straight away. It was the same colour as Wyatt's eyes. They were beautiful. The first time she met him and he finally opened his eyes to her in that room after she asked him if he was asleep, she nearly gasped at how distinct in colour they were.

"Hey guys," Rufus's voice broke them apart and they looked at their friend approaching, "i think your 4 times GPa is making his move already"

Their eyes looked over to where Alex appeared to be offering Euphemie a bowl of food. And exchanged smiles between them. She looked to Wyatt and he watched his ancestors interact.

"Question," Rufus spoke again, "how exactly do they get together?"

Lucy pulled her shawl tighter around her, it may be South Africa, but in the depth of night it was cold.

"I don't know. There was never any detail about that. Just that they met in South Africa and got married 7 years later" Wyatt stated. Making it sound like they had known that all along.

"What?" Lucy spoke after looking at Rufus and registering his surprise as well, "7 years? Why was it so long?"

Wyatt shrugged, "Beats me. Their son was born 6 months after the marriage though..." if they got married because she was pregnant why did it take them 8 years from their first meeting to finally be together?

"Wow a 6 month pregnancy. Impressive" Rufus sarcastically replied.

"So wait, Alex would have been 33 and," she looked over at Euphemie again, "i would say she's what? 20 right now? She's 27 when they marry...where do they marry?"

Again Wyatt shrugged, "We have no certificates. If that was the case i would have known her name. Trust me. I know alot about his military career, but not his marriage" there was Lucy thinking he knew about all aspects of his life.

"Ok so blank canvas then," Lucy stated, looking again at them. They weren't talking, however others were talking around them, as they ate their food. Alex talking to Wood and Euphemie talking to Reine, then it registered, "hang on. She doesn't speak English and i imagine he doesn't speak French"

Realisation appeared on both the men's faces. Wyatt crossed his arms, "So they met, probably have someone translate some stuff for them. Exchange contact information and probably have people write each other's letters?"

"Probably. And as Alex moved around a lot due to his carer, it was most likely hard for them to stay in contact...so they must really fall in love on this trip if they work so hard and wait so long" Lucy looked at them both. They were so unaware of their future, it was a privilege that she would be able to watch it unfold. Proof that you don't have to even share a language to desperately fall in love.

"Hey watch," Wyatt whispered quietly, his eyes still on them. Alex had stood when she did, bowing. She curtsied to him and they exchanged sweet smiles. Alex's still lingering and watching her go as she disappeared into her tent, "man he has it bad already"

"They probably had people translate on the ship over here. They've already been in each others company for a week or so" Lucy commented. It was so beautiful. She really hoped Flynn wouldn't appear and ruin anything. This needed to go as planned. It had to.

 ** _Ok so as a family, we did know Euphemie's name, but we never knew what she looked like, just for the sake of the story here, i had Wyatt not know alot about her. But she was indeed one of two maids and Alexander fell in love on the trip, why they waited 7 years to marry...we don't know exactly. They were married for 40 years and only parted when Alexander passed away at the age of 72. We have many photos of him, but sadly not of her. I wish we did though!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I have a few more chapters written for this story, i like to be ahead of myself when i write stories. Going to go and write some more tonight. I'm so glad people are enjoying it. Here's is the longest chapter yet...let me know what you think!_**

After finishing their food, Wyatt had decided to sit with Alex and talk around the fire. They were sat there for ages in conversation.

The Empress had stayed in her lavish tent, it was huge. The carriage had a lot of goods in the back with previsions. Obviously her tent was the first up so she could rest. Her ladies in waiting brought her food to her and she wasn't seen again for the rest of the evening. However every time Euphemie appeared, Alex was watching her. Offering to help her whenever he could. With each encounter Euphemie shyly nodded and now and again Lucy heard 'Merci' and the odd word in English. But it was very broken. She wanted to know when they passed away from Wyatt, in those years of marriage she had to have learnt English or he learnt French for them to communicate.

"Why you in a daze girl?" Rufus questioned taking another sip from the stew that had been made.

She looked to Rufus, "Just thinking about all of this. Their life," she motioned over to Alex who was pouring water into a jug for Euphemie, "little do they know the journey they are about to go on" she whispered.

"Certainly is a different trip for us. He's fully invested" Rufus stated nodding over at Wyatt who was in deep conversation with Alex. She smiled. He looked really happy.

"Wouldn't you be? God if i could go back as meet my 2 times great grandfather who fought in the Civil War or my 5 times great grandfather who travelled over from Ireland to New York. Their stories are our stories" Lucy stated, wishing she imagine what life was like for them.

Rufus understood, "I wanna go back to the moment my 3 times great grandfather was given his freedom. Watching the moment he was no longer owned by a white man" he shook his head, "so yeah i get it" he agreed. As soon as she had known a time machine existed. Those moments had crossed her mind. Was it possible? No because their family history was not something that would be part of the job. Until Flynn had chosen to go back to this time and potentially destroy Wyatt's.

They were taken out of their thoughts by Wood standing, "Night all. We have an early start in the morning. Better get some sleep"

That was obviously a hint for them all to retreat to their tents. Alex and Wyatt shook hands again and parted ways. As he approached them a beaming smile was etched on his face.

"Dude you look like the cat who got the cream" Rufus commented.

"Rufus you have no idea what this guy is like and the life he's already had," Wyatt stated in awe while taking a seat next to Lucy, "you know i told you he won that Distinguished Conduct Medal for his actions in the Zulu War?" both nodded in response, "currently he doesn't have it. He doesn't get given it until 2 years time. But Sir Evelyn Wood has requested he gets the Victoria Cross"

Lucy's mouth dropped open, it is still to this day, the highest award in the United Kingdom honours system. That was unbelievable, "But he doesn't get it"

Wyatt shakes his head in agreement, "I've heard of Marshals like Wood putting forward names of those that have fought gallantly and bravely in war, for Victoria Cross's but they get rejected because too many were given out...that's the only thing i can think of. So he gets the next one down, the DCM"

Rufus let out a whistle in amazement, "Man what would have happened if he did receive the V.C? I wonder if his life would have been different"

"I wonder if i would even be here" Wyatt stated honestly, "so i'm kinda glad he didn't. Who knows what it might have changed" he had a point. Things had to stay as they were. But that would have been incredible.

Wyatt cleared his throat, "I spoke to Wood earlier as well," he placed his hands together and shook his head in amazement, "he called Alex the bravest man in the British Army"

"Seriously who is this guy?" Rufus asked. Shocked at all the amazing things they were finding out.

"Apparently my ancestor" Wyatt responded simply, but with a proud smile.

Rufus placed his bowl down by the fire, ready to be cleaned in the morning, "I'm gonna get some sleep," he looked to the two tents next to each other. He had his own, but Wyatt and Lucy on the otherhand..."goodnight Mr and Mrs Logan" he chuckled. Clearly amused at the fact as 'man and wife' they had to share a tent.

There was an awkward moment, they were all alone by the fire and now they would have to share the same small space sleeping. They didn't sleep in Bonnie and Clyde's cabin, they only talked. She was unsure on how this would go.

"I'm going to need you to help me again," she stated, breaking the silence, "with my corset"

Wyatt nodded and smirked, "Glad you swallowed your pride and actually asked me this time without a fight"

"Yeah well," she slowly stood up and he followed, "i'm starting to learn to ask when i know i need help" she admitted to him.

A low chuckle came from him and they walked over to their tent.

"Do you need water?" Wyatt asked from behind her.

She turned, "Yes, thank you" she countered, "i would love some water"

Wyatt nodded and headed to the tent that held the supplies. A rustle came from the other tent next to theirs and Euphemie appeared and smiled at Lucy.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked in French, surprising Euphemie and she made her way over to her.

"You speak French?" Euphemie wondered with a surprise.

Lucy nodded, "I spent time learning my nursing in France. Had to pick it up if i was going to survive" she returned with a chuckle.

"You should have said. We could have spoken in the carriage. Renie is nice, but she was only picked for the trip a few days before we left. I get the sense she doesn't like me much, especially as Private Walkinshaw-" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Alex?" Lucy ventured, wanting to see what she would be able to find out.

Euphemie shyly nodded, "Isn't he handsome?" she gushed. Looking like an excited school girl.

"I'm personally spoken for. But yes he is" Lucy returned, remembering the role she had as Wyatt's wife.

"Of course. And i can say your husband is very handsome also" Euphemie replied, "they appear very similar. Isn't it odd? Maybe its something to do with their training" she wondered.

"Yes. Maybe" Lucy replied. The glaring similarities were clear to her. Because they shared a genetic link. But it was amazing that someone else had also picked up on it. Especially Wyatt's other ancestor, "well now you know i speak French, please let us talk more on this trip. I would love to hear more about you Euphemie"

"Please call me Emie," she told her with a smile, but it was a sad one, "my parents used to call me that"

"Used too?" Lucy enquired, but didnt want to push. Whoever these people were, they were Wyatt's 5 times great grandparents.

"They passed 9 years ago. My Aunt raised myself and my 3 siblings. They died a few months from each other. Of the same illness. We were sent away for safety. I ended up working in the kitchen's in the palace and managed to gain favour with the Empress. So much in fact that i became one of her ladies in waiting...i might not even be here with her if they hadn't of passed...isn't that strange?" Euphemie asked her with a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's certainly crazy how life can be sometimes" Lucy agreed, she certainly knew that feeling, "but i am very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you. It was 9 years go," Euphemie stated, "i appreciate it, but you don't need-"

"-no matter how many years pass. It's still a loss" Lucy told her, moving out her hand and placing it on top of hers.

Eupehmie gave her a soft and thankful smile, "Your a very sweet person Lucy. I can see how you would make a wonderful nurse"

Lucy just smiled. If only she knew. Footsteps came beside them and Wyatt appeared with the jug of water. He nodded to Euphemie and she curtsied.

"Speak to you on the journey tomorrow?" Euphemie asked and out of the corner of her eye she noted Wyatt's surprise at their interaction.

"Yes of course" Lucy replied in French, "good night Emie"

"Goodnight Lucy" Emie replied and walked past Wyatt, "bonne nuit Monsuier Logan"

"Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Rottreau" Wyatt replied, repeating goodnight in French to her. The only words along with 'merci' and 'bonjour' she was sure he knew. His eyes grew wider as she disappeared to where the 'bathroom' would be, "Emie?" he questioned.

Lucy shrugged and opened their tent, "We talked for a bit, she told me she could call her Emie," she explained, "your not the only one that can talk to an ancestor. Especially as i speak one of the ancestors languages" she smirked.

There was enough room for them to stand, but the width of the tent wasnt big. Wyatt placed the jug down on a small crate and faced her, "What did you find out?" he asked and motioned for her to turn round so he could undo her corset.

"Your 5 times great grandparents died months apart from each other 9 years ago. She was raised by her Aunt and ended up working for the Empress" Lucy explained as she felt the tug of the string coming lose.

"Life works in mysterious ways," Wyatt commented with a sadness to his voice, "circumstance and choices. It's what we're faced with that decide the rest of our lives"

Lucy took it in. They choices they made now, could effect their whole future and their descendants. She now understood so much, how that moment with the Hindenburg and changed her future, without her sister. One moment in time is all it takes. They risked every day, the possibility of their lives changing by jumping. They didn't know what they could return home to. Life was so fragile.

"Done" Wyatt spoke, bringing her out of her daze and sat himself down on what was a 1880s version of a sleeping bag.

She felt very cold and very exposed, "Mind turning round?" she asked him.

He gave her a look, "A Man cant see his wife undress?" he questioned her with a smirk. Trying to tease her.

"Nice try" she smiled back, nodding for him to look in the other direction, he obliged by turning his head away and grabbing a book they picked up at the docks. He was still a gentlemen even though he was clearly flirting with her. She quickly let the dress drop and grabbed the white gown in the bag and placed if over her head. She turned round as Wyatt's head went back to his book. He had looked. She couldn't help but smile to herself, she cleared her throat, "thanks"

"Anytime" he responded as she crawled next to him and got under the cover of the sleeping bag. He stood up and took off his belt, military jacket and trousers. Leaving him with the Long Johns underneath. She couldn't help but giggle, he turned sharply and glared at her, "what?"

"Mm nothing" she shook her head at him, trying to stifle another laugh.

"Its the long johns isn't it?" he questioned, turning round with his hands on his hips.

She opened her mouth to speak as he started to pose like a model, various different poses and she let out a loud cackling laugh, he quickly moved on top of her and placed his hand over her mouth as he smiled and tried not to laugh himself, "Shh!" she couldn't help it and snorted into his hand, in turn made him laugh louder than he should have. All of his weight was on one hand, so he removed the one over her mouth and made a 'shh' sound with it for her to be quiet as he sat back in front of her. He closed his mouth together tightly, trying not to laugh.

But she couldn't hold it in again and let out a cackle that must have been heard by the whole camp. He moved again and placed his hand over her mouth with laughing, but he managed to do it quietly, "Lucy shh!" he spoke in a hushed tone.

She was finding it hard to breathe she was laughing so much, she just kept picturing the poses he made and it started her off again. She inhaled deeply and tried to get passed it. But it didn't work, if anything it made it worse and she found it funnier trying to be serious.

"Your gonna wake everyone up!" Wyatt hushed with a smile, laughing when she was laughing. She started to shake and realised through all the laughing how cold she really was. She finally managed to stop and inhale deeply. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on bare arm and quickly opened her eyes, "Lucy your freezing" his tone was now serious and he moved underneath the sleeping bag and got in with her, "here come closer" he told her.

Going from hysterically laughing to this was a big turn she wasn't expecting. She certainly wasn't laughing now, "No its ok, i'll warm up soon enough" she told him, "but thank you"

"Lucy you'll warm up quicker if you just come here" he told her with assertion. She could tell he was getting frustrated and just wanted her to follow 'his orders'. So for once she just complied...but it was only because she was freezing.

She got closer to him and nuzzled herself under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. Straight away she felt his warmth and felt comfortable. She felt his heart beating and swear it was beating faster. But so was hers, but she hoped he wouldn't notice that.

"Better?" he asked softly, his voice echoing in the empty tent.

It felt natural and safe. She always felt that with him. But right now it wasn't feeling scary. It was feeling right. She nodded against him as he squeezed her tighter, "Yeah," she agreed, feeling comfortable in his embrace, "this is better"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ahhhh i've had some amazing reviews! I'm so glad you guys are loving this story and i don't just love it because its my family history and it is actually interesting! lol Btw did people see the promo for Season 2, if you haven't...SEE IT, JUST SEE IT**_

Daylight broke and streamed through the gap in their tent and woke Lucy up. She squinted at the bright light and took in a deep breath. She was now on her side, her back to Wyatt, who appeared to still have his arms around her. His warm breath tickled her back as his head was rested there, the thin material of her nightdress might as well have not been there.

Their legs were tangled around each other, she settled herself in again, not wanting to move and wake him. However she heard a sudden sound of a cattle bell clang from outside and voices milling around. The others must now be awake. Wyatt groaned against her obviously waking up and he started to move.

"Oh," came a deep gravelly morning voice, clearly realising the position they were in, "sorry about that" he stated and started to pull away, de tangling their legs from each other. The warmth disappearing and suddenly Lucy felt bare without him holding on to her.

"No problem," she responded and slowly sat up, arms folded over her chest to cover her bra less top half. It occurred to her that during the sleep last night Wyatt probably held onto that area more than once without realising. She appreciated the comfort last night and wondered if he felt the same.

He undoubtedly found some energy and jumped up getting dressed, however as soon as he had popped up out of the sleeping bag, a little snigger came from Lucy at seeing his Long Johns again, her mind going back to the night before. She hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"Would you stop?" he wasn't facing her but she heard the smile in his voice. He put his trousers on and then his jacket. He turned to her with a smirk, "bet you $20 that at least two members of this camp got woken up last night by you and that cackle of yours"

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "How dare you, I do not cackle," she commented, annoyed but amused, "besides i wasn't the only one laughing" she pointed out. Remembering him letting out a few laughs while trying to keep her quiet.

"Yeah but i don't cackle like a witch" he smirked again, trying to get a rise out of her, and it worked.

"I do not!" she couldn't help but laugh again as she heard footsteps approach.

"You guys decent in there?" Rufus asked standing outside their tent.

"Yeah man come in" Wyatt replied, much to Lucy's annoyance as she was clearly still not ready. Not even close.

"Wyatt" she groaned.

To which Wyatt shrugged, "What? Its Rufus"

Rufus entered looking tired, however he gave a knowing smile to them both, "So what happened in here last night then?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows and pretended not to know, "Nothing happened" she shrugged, bringing the sleeping bag closer to her for warmth. It was early morning and still cold.

"Tell that to Wood and Alex who came out their tents to hear you two lovebirds going at it" Rufus explained.

"That's $20 you owe me" Wyatt pointed out, satisfied that more than two people heard the laughing last night. He seemed completely oblivious to what Rufus had actually said.

"We were not going at it" Lucy ignored Wyatt's now outstretched hand like he was expecting the money straight away and looked to Rufus to try and settle it.

"They thought it was man and wife getting it on, only i know the truth and to be honest...sounded like you were having one hell of a time in here. Could have fooled me," Rufus responded taking a seat on the wooden crate opposite them, "you are certainly playing these roles well"

Lucy was frustrated, she was pleased it appeared their cover was still intact, but were they getting in too deep. So much that Rufus thought that something was going on? "Rufus i was just laughing at something Wyatt did," she tried to explain, "I just couldn't stop, trust me that's all that happened. Tell him" she looked to Wyatt for back up.

"Well-" Wyatt shrugged and she couldn't believe he was trying to make it into something...

"Wyatt!" Lucy exclaimed, and looked to Rufus, "that's all it was"

"And the cuddling," Wyatt reminded her, she looked at him, eyes wide, "don't forget that sweetheart" he said with a side smile, "cant believe you'd forget that" he acted hurt.

Rufus's mouth fell open and it broke into a smile, they were both teasing her.

"Ok that's enough" Lucy sighed, standing up, not caring now that she as just in her nightgown and she grabbed her dress, "you can both leave now so i can get ready"

Wyatt gave a look to Rufus who stood up and hovered by the exit of the tent. Wyatt moved forward, "Want me to help you?" he asked sincerely the smile fading from his face after winding her up, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her bare back again or helping her.

"No it's ok. If Emie or Reine are free, please ask one of them to come and help me. Thanks" she turned away from him and got her dress ready.

"You sure honey?" he asked, to which a snigger came from Rufus. Obviously not getting that she was annoyed and wanting to tease her more.

She rolled her eyes, "You can stop with the sweetheart and honey already. And yes i'm sure" she snapped back.

Wyatt sighed in frustration behind her and didn't argue. Before they left she only heard Rufus, "When your fake wife brushes you off, that's when you know your in trouble"


	13. Chapter 13

**_I hope people are getting notifications for chapters being posted, i had that before on a previous story that it didn't let anyone know unless they looked themselves, let me know!_**

 ** _We have a Wyatt chapter!_**

Wyatt and Rufus exited the tent and the bright South African sun beat down on them, the others in the camp were packing the carriage ready to leave. Wyatt was unsure of the time but it must have been at least 6.30am. He knew that the journey would still take another few days, so another night or two of sharing the tent with Lucy was going to be interesting. He hadn't fallen asleep that close to a women since Jessica. Automatically when he saw her shivering he wanted to make her warm, it was another excuse to have her close to him. He slept the best hes's slept in years. Not that he would admit that to her, especially as now she seemed to be annoyed at him with the teasing. He was hoping it was only because of the early morning and not actual annoyance. He found it difficult when she wouldn't talk to him or was angry with him.

"Good morning gentlemen," Wood proclaimed as he approached them with a cigar. Wyatt was impressed he could smoke that so early in the morning, "beautiful day we appear to have ahead"

"Yes Sir, clear a day as i have seen in a while" Wyatt responded and tried to look for Emie or Reine, "are the Empress's maids around to help my wife? She needs help getting ready"

Wood took a moment and looked, "I believe they are finishing packing the Empress's things. I will get one to help your wife after though Officer Logan"

"Thank you Sir," Wyatt nodded in appreciation, "and i apologise if any of you were disturbed last night" he swallowed quickly, bringing it up was slightly awkward, but he didn't want to appear like it didn't happen.

"Nonsense," Wood dismissed, "i miss my wife terribly when i'm away. Your a lucky man that you get to travel with her"

Wyatt smiled, "That i am Sir," he agreed, thankful for a moment for having Lucy at all in his life, let alone as a fake wife, "but i promise it wont happen again"

Wood shrugged it off, "Don't promise that young man. Don't apologise for something that comes naturally to husband and wife" Wyatt furrowed his brow in confusion, was Wood basically telling him he should carry on getting freaky with his wife? He laughed internally, this guy was pretty cool.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and Wyatt turned as Emie appeared from the tent, Wood obviously knowing a little French must have asked her to help Lucy get ready. She nodded in agreement and walked towards the tent and entered, "excuse me gentlemen. I just need to prepare the rest of my belongings" Wood stated and disappeared into is tent.

Wyatt and Rufus took it upon themselves to help load the carriage of the goods that were packed away and Wyatt noticed Rufus looking at him with a smirk, "What's that for?" he asked him, putting a box into the back of the carriage as he was on the other side adding a folded up tent.

Rufus shrugged, "Just wondering if there really was cuddling or you were just teasing her"

Wyatt looked around and they were alone, "She was cold" he told him simply.

"So she was annoyed because?..." he questioned.

"I guess because it was true and shes self conscious about it? If i'm honest Rufus i don't know" Wyatt returned, putting the last of the goods into the back of the carriage and patting the horses.

Rufus walked round to join him, looking at the tent Lucy was in, "Dude if anything this trip is making it harder for you both," he spoke honestly, "where do you stand?"

Wyatt sighed looking down in frustration, "Don't think i know that already?" he wish he knew himself, pretending to be a couple was easy and natural, yet hard and complicated, he never knew anything like it, "last night when we were laughing together. Man seriously, i haven't laughed like that in years. She makes me feel-"

"Mornin' gents!" Alex suddenly appeared from the side of them, obviously having been where the 'bathroom' as located. He looked very sprightly for this early in the morning. But he supposed he was used to this life by now.

Wyatt quickly cleared his throat and nodded at him, "Morning" he responded with a smile. When Alex wasn't wearing his helmet and full attire, he could see similarities to his grandfather as well. This man had some strong genes.

"Good night eh?" he winked to Wyatt, another indication of the noise that was made last night.

Rufus sniggered next to him, his eyes darted toward his friend with warning, "I will go and get the rest of your personals Sir" he directed to Wyatt, getting the hint and heading to the tent as Lucy and Emie emerged and parted ways with smiles. Lucy obviously thankful for her help. Her hair was down and not yet pinned up and in the early morning sun she looked radiant.

"Your wife's a beauty, Officer" Alex's voice broke him from his gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt, "but i don't need to tell ya that eh solider"

If that had been anyone else it would have glared him down, but Wyatt knew that he was in no way interested in Lucy, "I'm thankful every day Alex," he agreed and noticed Emie smile sweetly at Alex as she walked past. Now it was his turn, "i guess i'm not the only one admiring a women's beauty on this trip" he noted.

Alex's eyes darted back to Wyatt and he smiled knowingly, "She catches ma eye everywhere i turn," he spoke honestly, "but we don't even speak the same language. It wont work"

"Don't dismiss it so quickly," Wyatt told him, making sure he stayed on the same course. He couldn't have them drift and not make it, "if you really like her, you would try at least"

Alex sighed, "Wyatt i'm married to ma job. No women would stand by me" he was putting himself down and he wondered what could be causing it. They get together before, what would make it different now? Unless he changed his mind on his own.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Wyatt commented, getting a raised eyebrow from Alex.

"Lucy spoke to her last night, my wife has hidden talents. Being able to speak French is one of them," Wyatt explained to him, noticing the confusion, "she might be able to help translate for you both. Tonight, we sit by the fire and get a conversation going. We may even be able to teach her some basic English"

Alex chuckled, "Some would say a Scotsman doesn't even know basic English"

Wyatt smiled too, "Give it a go?" he asked him hopeful.

Alex nodded in agreement, "Sure Wyatt. What harm would it do getting to know a beautiful women?"

Nothing at all Wyatt thought. Only his whole life's existence depended on it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope people are still reading! We are back to Lucy now...**_

After 4 hours of riding, they slowed for a break. Emie and Lucy had been talking for the majority of the journey, mainly about Emie's life and how she became a maid to the Empress. However she expressed she didn't want to be a 'life servant'. Lucy was sure Wyatt had told them that Alex was Wood's life long servant, she wondered how she would end up feeling about that. Now and again Lucy felt she needed to graciously ask if the Empress needed anything to which she sweetly replied she was quite fine. She couldn't imagine what this women was going through having lost a son like this. All of this was for her and going to the burial sight of her son.

Once they had stopped, Lucy exited the carriage to see Wyatt and Rufus standing together with a water catching their breath with the large hand blades on the floor next to them. Wood and Alex appeared to still be cutting down some more of the overgrown grass.

"You guys alright?" she asked as she approached them.

Wyatt automatically passed her his water bottle without even asking if she wanted some, "Talking to me now are we?" he questioned, still catching his breath.

She took a sip and swallowed, "I asked how both of you were. So that was directed more to Rufus" she shrugged, being cool about it.

Wyatt smirked, playing cat and mouse was at least entertaining on this trip. His eyes fell to the carriage, "How's it in the lap of luxury?"

"Very comfortable," she responded instantly, and leaned in further, and lowered her voice, "i also found out more about your 4 times great grandmother. Shes a fascinating women"

"Well of course she is. Have you not learnt by now that I come from good stock?" Wyatt questioned with arrogance and another smirk.

"Did you pick up a new batch of cocky today?" Lucy observed.

Rufus agreed, "Don't. I haven't stopped hearing about how good he is with a blade every time we've stopped to do this"

Wyatt shrugged, "I cant help what i'm born with"

"That's true...but you don't need to brag about it dude," Rufus pointed out picking up his blade, "man i miss Jiya" a sharp reminder of their lives back at home. It felt a world away from where they were now. He walked over and carried on helping Wood and Alex cut the grass.

"You need anything?" Wyatt asked her as he picked up his blade ready to join them again. Even if he was an arrogant neanderthal at times. He really did care.

"No i'm good," she replied with a smile. A moment like that made her forget about the teasing from this morning. She looked over at the other two gentlemen, "let me get waters for them. They much need a break too" she commented and ran back to the carriage collecting them, she noticed towels too so picked them up.

She walked over to Wood and Alex offered them out, "Please gentlemen, take a moments rest" she stated as they turned to face her.

"Nightfall will be coming soon Miss Logan," Alex stated hacking away at the grass, "we cant afford to stop"

Wyatt gave her a look and Rufus nodded at her, "I insist as nurse. In this heat you need water and to dry yourselves off. Please" she enquired. She was hoping using her 'nurse' card would help.

"I would listen to her gentlemen, you don't want to be on the wrong side of my wife," Wyatt commented with a smirk, "trust me"

Lucy shook her head slightly, whether man or wife, he knew that fact about her. He knew her too well. But Rufus knew that about her too. So it was just anyone who was close to her. Right?

Both men slowed and broke out in smiles, "Well on Doctors orders" Alex commented.

"Oh i'm no Doctor, barely a nurse!" Lucy chuckled jokingly. The truth in that was glaringly obvious to her, Wyatt and Rufus. But both of the men chuckled and took the bottles of water and towels.

"We thank you Miss Logan. You are a gift" Wood admired and winked at Wyatt. God this was hard. They all seemed to be praising him on his choice of wife. She understood the time period, but no wonder women were repressed.

"My husband is remarkable with a pistol"

She had no idea where it had come from. It just came out. She wanted to deflect attention on her. It was complimentary but it was getting a bit much. She wanted to prove that Wyatt as a strong and capable man to have on this trip. They didn't realise how lucky there were to have a Master Sergeant with them. All eyes fell to her and Wyatt's eyes widened, he mouthed 'what are you doing?'

Lucy raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She had no idea. Wyatt suddenly laughed and then the other men soon followed, he came over to her and placed a kiss on her temple, "Sorry gentlemen, my wife gets a little-" he paused and she jumped in.

"-proud!" she exclaimed, and he faced her arm around her waist, "i get proud" if it was possible for someone to thank them with their eyes, that's exactly what Wyatt did. They were lost for a moment.

"Would ya look at that Sir" Alex commented, breaking them out of their gaze with one an other. She felt like they had disappeared and weren't there. Hearing the voice almost shocked her.

"A thing of beauty, a love like yours" Wood admired, "my, i miss my Mary!" he exclaimed and placed his bottle down and towel, grabbing the blade and cutting his way through.

"I wish i had something to miss," Alex chuckled and did the same, "thank you for making us stop for a moment Miss Logan" he nodded and carried on, moving away from them.

Wyatt's hand dropped from Lucy's side and they shuffled on the spot with Rufus watching them. He let out a single whistle, "Wow. You guys are really not holding back on this one huh?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ermmmmmmm can we talk about the promo's?! I'm so excited for season 2! If you haven't watched it, i wont spoil it for you. But...OMG Lyatt haha**_

 ** _Thank you for the new reviews! I'm so glad people are loving the family history element! And i'm proud to tell it :)_**

"I tell you what," Rufus stated in a whisper, Alex and Wood were ahead of them and they were pulling the carriage. Wyatt turned his head briefly and then turned back to the course in front of them, "its lucky that were in the 1880's and PDA wasn't a thing...otherwise there would be a lot more than waist and shoulder holding happening"

Wyatt cleared his throat, "Yeah its lucky"

Rufus chuckled beside him, "Like i believe that"

"What?" he questioned, "its for the best. It would over complicate things"

"Things aren't complicated?!" Rufus exclaimed quietly, "dude each night you share a tent is going to get more intense"

Wyatt sighed he knew Rufus was right. Pretending to be man and wife was one thing, but spending the night together more and more was proving difficult. For many reasons.

He breathed in the South African air, almost jungle like surroundings and felt at peace. He enjoyed so many aspects of this trip and he knew spending this time with Lucy was one of them, "How comes you know me so well?" he questioned his friend with a smirk.

Rufus shrugged, "Eh you time travel enough with a guy long enough you kinda bond and get to know each other" he said with a smile.

It was silent for a bit longer until Wyatt spoke again, "When Lucy said she felt proud of me...," he started, "it felt real Rufus. This 'role' felt real. What she said sounded like she meant every word-"

"-dude she did mean it. Haven't you learnt that with Lucy by now? The girl spouts truth for a living. She wouldnt say it if she didnt mean it" he told him with confidence.

Wyatt caught ahead, Alex motion to an area to obviously set up camp for the night. He and Lucy were going to translate for Alex and Emie...although he would just sit and listen of course. Lucy was going to do all the translating.

Maybe Rufus was right. He was getting tired of that being the case. But he had to face reality and maybe not fight it so much. He and Lucy gravitated towards each other and if pretending to be man and wife continued to push them together further, he wasn't going to stop it.

"Everything i've said as 1880's Office Wyatt Logan has been true" he stated like a fact. He trusted Rufus and had no one else to really talk to about this who knew him so well and Lucy. To when he said she was radiant, to feeling lucky everyday and anytime he called her 'sweetheart'. He meant all of it, it was like this role was there as a bumper to say what they both wanted to say, but in different versions of themselves.

Rufus gave a soft smile, "I don't doubt that man. You two just put up barriers with each other, or walls even, one on either side ," he explained, "you just have to take down the wall, brick by brick. At the end of it, your both there facing each other with no wall stopping you"

Wyatt sighed heavily knowing that was true, but not wanting to face it quite yet. Without responding to Rufus he pulled the carriage over to the side. Jumping down from the front and walking to the door of the back of the carriage. Instantly it was the Empress he saw first, he opened the door and placed out his hands for the her to take, she stepped down thanking him and walking towards Wood who was surveying the area. Next was Reine who had been impeccably quiet, she stood not far from the carriage and brushed herself down.

Taking Emie's hand was surreal, he found himself watching her as she stepped down and placed her hand in his. Parts of her reminded him of his Mother, her smile mainly and of course the eyes that he had inherited according to Lucy.

"Merci Monsieur Logan" she spoke sweetly with that smile, he nodded graciously and she walked over to the Empress, obviously asking if she needed anything.

He then turned for the last lady in the carriage. Lucy stood up with grace, and then in true Lucy fashion, tripped on the bottom of her dress and she cursed.

He let out a chuckle, and her eyes instantly went to him with a glare.

"Are you laughing at me?" she questioned as her head appeared out the door.

"Me? No never" he responded, making sure to snap his face back to as straight as possible. He then put out his hand for her to take.

She looked down at it briefly, waiting there outstretched for her, she cleared her throat, "It's ok Wyatt. No one is watching" it hurt for a moment when she said that. He didn't just do it for the role. She lifted her skirt a little to start to walk down the small steps.

"Lucy will you just take my hand," he demanded, frustrated at how stubborn she was, "i don't care if people are watching. You could fall and break your neck in that thing," he told her as her eyes met his, his tone serious.

Complying straight away she nodded. But he didn't want to just take her hand. He had the sudden urge to do something more.

With a quick movement he moved in front of her and by the look of surprise on her face she had no idea what he was doing.

"Wyatt?"

Suddenly he grabbed a hold of her waist, her tiny frame in his grasp and he lifted her off the carriage steps and to the ground. Light as a feather and instantly she had a smile on her face and the continued look of surprise.

"Why did you do that?" she chuckled, her hands resting on the sides of his arms.

He shrugged, looking over her shoulder and noticed Alex and Emie standing together smiling at them, "Because **_now_** people are watching" he told her nodding his head over to the other couple.

She turned and noticed them, giving a small wave. He couldn't help but see the disappointment on her face when she turned back round, she tried to mask it with a smile. But it wasn't working, he could see right through it, "Oh" came her soft response.

A pang when through him, a feeling he didn't like, so he leaned closer, surprising her as she stood more alert. His mouth was right by her ear, "You do realise i only saw them, after i put you down right?" he asked and quickly kissed her cheek. Really not caring if anyone was watching or not.


	16. Chapter 16

**_We are back with Lucy's POV and a longer chapter...enjoy and please review!_**

Lucy left Wyatt and Rufus unloading the remainder of the supplies and headed towards Emie as she folded a blanket outside of the Empress's tent.

However for a brief moment she stopped as the sun was setting, dusk was truly settling over the South African horizon. It was absolutely stunning that it took her breath away. She wanted to talk to Emie before she joined them for dinner, but she was completely sidetracked by the sunset. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. Whilst the days were hot, the nights were cold. But it was a good cold at this time of the day that it sent a shiver down her spine.

A French voice took her out of moment, "Lucy?"

Her eyes instantly opened and Emie was moving over to her with a curiosity on her face. Lucy settled herself and smile, "Sorry Emie, i was just admiring this beautiful sunset" she replied in French and pointed towards the horizon.

Emie turned and laid eyes on it, "That truly is amazing" she breathed.

Lucy cleared her throat, "I was coming over to you actually. Would you like to join myself and my husband by the fire tonight for dinner?" she avoided adding that Alex would be there too. She had noticed Emie becoming particularly shy around him and didn't want her to say no.

"I would love to Lucy, thank you" she responded with a genuine smile, "i better get back to the Empress" she motioned to the large tent behind her.

"Of course," Lucy replied, "see you at dinner"

Lucy turned in the other direction and noticed Alex look the other way, obviously watching Emie. She pressed her lips together and thought she would dig a little deeper. She made her way over to him in the 'kitchen' area of the camp as he was unpacking tins they had been eating out of.

"May i help?" she asked entering the area. He looked at her a little sceptical and she wanted to roll her eyes. What was it with men in this era? She could move things. God knows how they treated pregnant women...

Obviously noticing some sort of annoyance on her face, he replied, "Well i need to get some more crates of food from the carriage if ya don't mind unpacking the rest of the tins?"

She nodded immediately, "Yes absolutely" she was hoping he would stay there so she could talk to him more. Anything she knew about how Alex felt about Emie was through Wyatt, and that was minimal, she wanted to see if the female point of view helped him at all.

"Thank ya Miss Logan-"

"-if i can call you Alex, you can call me Lucy" she interrupted him. She was tired of the formal way of talking to each other and hoped Alex's connection with Wyatt would make him happily settle into call her by her first name.

Alex smiled slowly, "Lucy it is. Well i thank you Lucy. You and your husband have been a wonderful addition to this trip. I love the old guy, but he was going to be my only company on this trip-"

"-not the only one" she smiled raising her eyebrows. She hadn't even said her name and she swore she saw him blush. He was a charming man, but one mention of Emie and he melted like she did.

Alex put down the tin and took a seat on a crate, he sighed heavily, "Can ya help me Lucy?" he asked. She saw the formal side of him drop become open. Out of the corner of her eye Emie and Reine appeared with the Empress, meeting with Wood and obviously taking a walk. For a moment Emie turned her head and looked over at them, her brow furrowed.

Lucy moved over and started unpacking the tins.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Alex asked, obviously confused.

"You want to talk about her?" she asked and he nodded, her eyes went back to Emie and she gave her a smile, in return she gave one back, "we've got to look like were doing something, otherwise she will think we are talking about her" she explained, continuing to unpack.

"But we are talkin' about her" Alex said in obvious confusion.

Lucy chuckled, "Yes but we don't want her knowing that. You want to be-" she nearly said 'cool' and that certainly was not a word used yet, "-aloof. She can't know you like her too much"

With Emie out of sight, Lucy finished with the tins and turned to face Alex, and was met with a very confused face, "But i do like her" he gushed.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, he appeared to have this crush on somebody he had barely talked to, "Ok Alex. Let me tell you about women" she pulled over a crate and sat herself down beside him.

Alex looked almost scared, "Should i know what ya going to tell me? I'm going to be honest wit ya, i'm not sure i should be havin' this conversation with a married women"

Lucy almost forgot her social standing and current role, "Of course. What i meant was, women like a man who shows that he likes her, and shows respect but isn't too-"

"-forward?" he counted, getting where she was going.

"Exactly. There's a balance," she told him, crossed her hands over her lap, "i believe my husband asked you to dinner tonight with us? I can help you anyway i can. Whatever you want to say to her...within reason of course, i can translate for you"

Alex nodded, a smile getting bigger on his face and it was like Wyatt was smiling at her, "Ah that would be wonderful Lucy, your ya star" she believed that was a British phrase to say 'she was great', she would certainly take that.

They heard two sets of footsteps approaching and Wyatt and Rufus appeared with the remaining boxes. Lucy saw Wyatt take a moment to register them both sitting together and Alex stood up abruptly, she rolled her eyes behind him, that wasn't going to come across well. It was going to look like they were up to something.

"Ah thank ya lads!" Alex exclaimed and clapped his hands together, "i will see if Miss Reine is able to cook us up some more fantastic food for tonight" and with that he disappeared out of the kitchen area.

"What was that about?" Rufus asked, obviously confused with how quickly Alex left.

Lucy looked at Wyatt who was unpacking some of the food from the boxes and not looking at her. Did he really think that something was going on with her and Alex?

"He wanted advise on how to approach things with Emie," she stated, Wyatt still didn't look up, "so i told him to basically play it cooler than he has been" she told Rufus with a chuckle.

"Yeah that dude can't be jumping up every time she appears to see where shes going. If i was her i'd be turned off. No matter how good looking, chivalrous and gallant he is-" Rufus stopped as now Lucy and Wyatt's eyes were on him, he shrugged, "what?"

"Are you sure _**you**_ don't have a crush on him?" Wyatt asked sounding serious.

"Very funny," Rufus responded and gave a childish face to him, "you know what i mean. Dude is basically you 138 years ago or... now...or i can even work it out anymore" he gestured with his arms like he gave up.

"Is Emie joining us tonight?" Wyatt finally addressed Lucy and she wanted to comment on it, but felt like she couldn't when Rufus was there. She felt embarrassed as she still couldn't work out what was going on with them.

So instead of saying something now she just nodded and was going to keep it simple, "Yes she is"

Rufus looked to Wyatt and then back to Lucy. Doing it a few times as both of them stared at each other, "Ooookkkk, as always i know when its my que to leave. I'm going to get that book from your tent and actually do something relaxing on one of these trips and read"

And then it was just her and Wyatt, she started to unpack the other box that Rufus had brought in. Fresh vegetables lingering the top, placing them down on the makeshift cooking bench, she sighed, "What's going on Wyatt?"

"Nothing" came his instant response. That's when she knew something was wrong.

She put down the cabbages in her hand from the box and turned to him, she wasn't going to do this with him, so decided she just had to say it, "Just for clarification. Alex was constantly looking at Emie and i told him to tone it down. I told him i would translate anything he wanted to ask her," she caught his attention at the sound of her voice which she now had realised had got upset, "Alex and Emie...are your four times great grandparents Wyatt. I am here to help you. To make sure they fall in love and go on to create the rest of your family!", she was breathing heavily and all this time he was just staring at her, his eyes darting to her mouth and now watery eyes, "so If your upset about something Wyatt, please just say it"

All she heard was her breathing, she didn't realise she had got so worked up. He just stared at her, with his lips pressed together. He had listened to every word and was tapping the box on the bench and then, without a word slowly moved away and turned his back on her. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, raising a hand to her forehead in frustration. Why couldn't he just talk to her?

"Why do you do this?" she asked louder than she probabaly should have, and opened her eyes and saw him standing with one arm against the pillar to the entrance of the open tent, looking at the sunset, the same sunset she had not long ago been admiring.

His back was to her and his head was bowed and a heavy sigh came from him, "I dont mean to shut you out" he admitted quietly.

She moved closer, standing right behind him, "Then why do you?" she whispered.

He turned slowly at the sound of her voice, but with his head still looking down, not making eye contact with her.

"Wyatt?"

He finally raised his head and she saw the water in them, he swallowed deeply and cleared his throat, "Because your the first women i've been close to since Jessica and it scares me"

Lucy knitted her brow, "But there's Jiya and Agent Christopher-"

"-not like that"

She felt her stomach flip, was he saying this? He was comparing his relationship with her, to that of the one he had with his wife?

"Lucy," he breathed out, just the way he said her name like that gave her goosebumps, "i don't know what this is," he motioned between them, "but i know i have _**that**_ fear. And I've only had that fear one other time. It feels exactly the same and i don't think i can go through that again"

"Wyatt what is this fear?" she asked him confused.

"Its not one thing. Its so many things," he told her, his striking blue eyes burning a hole into hers, "fear of taking a step forward, fear of forgetting what i had, fear of messing things up, fear of not being good enough. Fear of,-" his eyes wouldn't leave hers, the last moments of the sun setting was reflected in them and she took a deep breath, "fear of losing you altogether"

Her mouth open, she felt speechless, "Wyatt-"

"The Empress wishes to dine with Mr Wood tonight to talk about the last few days of the expedition-" Reine had entered the area with Alex and they were taken completely by surprise. Lucy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to them and smiled.

"I better freshen up for dinner," she spoke to them as they nodded, completely unaware to what they had walked into. She gave a backwards lingering glance to Wyatt who watched her intensely, "i'll see you at dinner" she whispered to him.

Without another look she picked up her dress and walked on, trying to hide her emotions. But her face must have shown all of them, thankfully she saw no one else on the way back to her tent.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aww thank you for the reviews! I love getting them, they mean so much and i love to hear what you all think.**_

 _ **So i hope this chapter flows alright, I've added French, but there is translation. I did use the google translate, so if there are any French readers, i apologise and i hope i don't offend if i haven't used the right words. We are still on Lucy's POV, and there may be development... as always, review if you can! 3**_

They had spent the evening translating everything she could for Alex and Emie. Getting to know each other through her and still keeping up the facade of her 'marriage' to Wyatt. After their intense conversation earlier she found sitting close to him and giving each other sweet touches and looks now and again were taking their toll on her emotions. She would have to talk to him later, they couldn't ignore this anymore.

"Can ya ask her for provide me with a written address for her home in France? I wish to write to her" Alex asked as a final request.

Emie looked on bemused, obviously not understanding what was being said, "Of course," Lucy responded and looked to Emie, "pouvez-vous me fournir une adresse écrite pour votre maison en France? Alex souhaite t'écrire"

Emie's face instantly lit up, "Oui j'aimerais ça, laissez-moi une feuille de papier!" and she jumped up to go to her tent.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked her confused.

"She said she would love that and shes going to get a piece of paper to give to Alex" Lucy told both of them and Alex beamed. It had gone so well for them both, but it did make her wonder who did this for them in the original timeline. They made it together without them there, it made her curious.

Emie ran back with what looked like her address already written down she passed it to Alex, "S'il vous plaît écrivez-moi M. Walkinshaw. Nous avons de nombreuses servantes parlant anglais au palais que je peux traduire. Comment allez-vous traduire ma lettre?"

Alex just looked at her, she could have been saying he was a dirty pig and she never wanted to talk to him again, and she was sure he would never know. By this part of the night Lucy had done so much translating, she didn't even need to ask Alex if he wanted it translated.

"She said please write to her, many of the maids in the palace speak English so they will be able to translate her letter, but who will translate yours?" Lucy questioned for Emie.

Alex graciously took the sheet of paper, "Well Wood claims to know French," he motioned over to where the Empress and Wood were sat engaged in conversation, "but its British French. I really hope that will do" he said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly it dawned on her, without them there, it probably fell on Wood to translate for them. There was a chance that it may not have happened as quickly and the right things, not even said. Part of her wondered if this would change their history at all, they had spent a lot of the time going over their childhoods and current lives, she couldn't imagine Wood being able to go into that much detail, or even want to.

Lucy relayed this information over to Emie and she smiled. She turned to Lucy and reached out to her, placing their hands together, Emie clasped them together, "Mlle Lucy, je ne peux pas vous remercier assez. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un qui travaille comme femme de ménage. Je pense que tu m'as vraiment donné du bonheur" and leaned in kissing her on the cheek. It surprised her and she was taken aback by the kind words, "goodnight" she spoke in broken English to her, and an overwhelming emotion came over Lucy. She had been slowly teaching her English words and they were the first she had said back to her.

"Goodnight Emie" she whispered in awe with a smile.

"Goodnight Mr Logan" she spoke to Wyatt and he raised his eyebrows in surprise too, at suddenly hearing English from her.

"Goodnight Miss Rottreau" he responded, impressed with her for picking up a few words already.

She then turned to Alex who stood up for her, both standing awkwardly in front of each other, but it was sweet. She closed her eyes, obviously trying to remember the right words. But the words failed her and she turned to Lucy, "Aidez-moi à dire que j'ai passé une agréable soirée avec lui?" she asked her.

"Oh," Lucy took it on board and stated what Emie wanted to say, "I've had a pleasant evening with you" she said quietly and slowly so she would understand.

Alex looked so pleased, because he had already heard it, now he would hear it come from Emie's broken English. She nodded slowly to Lucy, understanding and looked to Alex, "I had pleasant evening with you Alex" she repeated in her own way.

Alex took a moment and then moved closer to her and placed out his hand for her, in turn she took it and they gazed at each other.

A hand suddenly glided over Lucy's waist behind her and Wyatt leaned in, his breath catching her ear whispering, "Let's let them say goodnight alone"

"What?" Lucy's head whipped round and she met his extremely close to hers.

Wyatt didn't acknowledge her, instead he kept his hand placed on her waist and looked to Alex and Emie, "Why don't we leave you two alone for a moment? Its getting late anyway" he told him.

"Aye, thank you so much Lucy," Alex broke his gaze with Emie, but still holding her hand, "i'm going to walk Miss Emie to her tent. Maybe try and teach her some more English too" he smiled, so big it looked like it hurt.

"Oh...well, your welcome. Of course" Lucy responded quietly as she watched them walk slowly back to her tent.

Silence was left as they were further away from the Empress and Wood talking by the fire and Rufus had already retired to bed. She shuffled on her feet for a moment, still watching them. Until she heard Wyatt chuckle beside her, his hand still not leaving her waist, a place it seem to be found more often than not recently.

"What?" she questioned him.

He pressed his lips together and smirked, "Your disappointed" he commented.

He had obviously caught her out. She sighed, giving in, "Well that was a lot of hours translating... " she motioned over to them, standing together and obviously trying to engage in conversation. Her mouth twisted, "-maybe i should-" and started to move.

"-ah no you you don't" his reflex was quick and he grabbed a hold with her waist with both hands, tugging her back.

"I'm fully invested," she told him, "i should get to see the result"

Wyatt laughed amused at her annoyance, he then gently started moving her away and heading towards their own tent, "You already have" he told her, still close.

"Well i'm walking away and they are over there. I clearly _**do not**_ get to see the result" she told him clearly, acting like a child who didn't get their own way.

Wyatt stopped her and looked her dead in the eye, " _ **I'm**_ the result Lucy. If i'm still here, they still make it"

She never thought of it that way, she shouldn't dwell on not getting those moments. Because they were Alex and Emie's to have. Not hers, she was being selfish, "Your right. I'm sorry. I just got caught up in it" she admitted.

"I see that," he told her, "what did she say to you anyway that got you so emotional anyway?" he questioned, referring to the long speech Emie had said to her.

"Oh it was nothing" Lucy tried to brush it off.

Wyatt scoffed, "Lucy i know you. That wasn't nothing, what did she say?" he pushed, really wanting to know.

Lucy sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed, "She said so couldn't thank me enough. And that she never thought she would get the chance to meet someone working as a maid...and something about truly giving her happiness'" she tried to play it down but saw a look of pride on Wyatt's face, however repeating it out loud felt odd. She had never heard such kinds words said to her. She was going to keep it to herself until Wyatt had insisted on knowing.

Wyatt gave her a side smile, "That's beautiful" he told her, "and true"

"They got together before in the other timeline. I've done nothing-"

"-what you've done isn't nothing Lucy," he told her instantly with a seriousness, "when we get back, something will be different. They got together but i swear, down to you, something would have changed. But in a good way. I can feel it," he sounded so adamant and sure, "you've given them more depth to the beginning of their relationship. That's got to count for something"

His words meant everything to her. And before she could reply, a sudden gust of wind made some Lucy's hair fly out of her bun. She sighed, this was happening too often. Without thinking she raised her hands to push them back, but without warning they were also met with Wyatt's hands doing the same. She let her hands fall quickly as he pushed them back and tucked them behind her ears slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he did it.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, taking in the moment as she felt his touch. This as different, new. The feeling of his hands drifting from her hair along her face and cupping her cheeks made her weaker and lean into him. Then she felt him slowly place his forehead against hers and exhaled, "Lucy"

She didn't want to open her eyes, this moment could be gone at any second, she wanted to cherish it, "Lucy" he repeated.

She opened her eyes to be met with Wyatt's closed, he had just been repeating her name. Not even wanting her to answer. This was so close and the way he was holding her was so intimate, he had never done this before, "Do you want to talk?" she whispered to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

Without another moment he nodded and moved his head back, breaking the close connection they were sharing, "Yeah i think so" he agreed.

She nodded back and turned to the tent and walking in, it may have already been late, but this was going to go into the early hours...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok everything building up to season 2 has me so excited for more Wyatt and Lucy! Anybody else?! It's literally leading to what we were all hoping for by the end of season 1...we know there will be angst, but i hope they make it through!**_

 _ **Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**_

They stood awkwardly together in the tent just staring at each other for what felt like ages, unsure of who was going to say the first words.

They were finally going to talk properly about what was going on with them and suddenly she felt like she was with a stranger, she felt that nervous.

Wyatt cleared his throat, "Er do you need me to help you?" he asked curiously.

"Sorry?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening, wondering what he was referring to.

A small smile appeared on his lips, "The corset?" he countered.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, very clear on what he meant, "yes, thank you" she replied and turned around. As much as this could be awkward, having been in her corset for close to 17 hours, she just needed to feel comfortable in herself. She felt his fingers gently take the string and pull, as it got looser she felt relief.

"Better?" he asked her, sensing the tension be released at every pull.

"Yes" she breathed out, actually feeling more herself as the last string was pulled.

"I don't even what to know what it feels like. You definitely go through a lot more in this whole scenario then myself and Rufus" he stated. She knew he meant in the different clothing, but sometimes it was more than that.

"Yeah i suppose so," she replied and walked over to the crate with her night gown on, she turned back to Wyatt who had already turned away without being asked to. It appeared this was a routine they had nailed down. She quickly dropped her dress down on the floor and slipped the nightgown over her head, she cleared her throat and turned back round, placing the dress on the crate, "thank you"

Wyatt slowly turned and nodded, pulling off his jacket, but stopped there and took a seat on the other crate in the tent. He placed his hands in front of him and leaned on the tops of his legs taking a moment of contemplation. He sat in silence as she changed.

She grabbed her shawl and put her boots on, she didn't plan on getting into the sleeping bag, so wanted to be warm.

With the shawl wrapped round her she slowly made her way over to where Wyatt was and sat herself down in front of him, but not too close, with her legs tucked underneath her. She watched him for a moment, he looked tense, "You look worried" she observed.

He looked up and his eyes met hers, "That's because this could change things" he said honestly.

She wrapped the shawl closer around her, "And you don't want them to?" she questioned, her voice bordering on worried herself.

Wyatt instantly shook his head, "No that's not what i meant," he sighed and looked down again, "i told you earlier about my fears. Those aren't just going to go away Lucy...i don't know how to get past them and make-" his head rose, she had been watching him the whole time.

She pressed her lips together, "-make whatever this is," she motioned between them and swallowed hard, "-work?" She didn't state it, she questioned it. He had never said he liked her like that. But she didn't want to make assumptions.

Wyatt suddenly moved off the crate and in front of her, his answered scared her. She closed her eyes, ready for whatever response he had. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and didn't want him to see them, "Lucy look at me" he whispered and she felt him take her hands in his.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and as she did so a single tear fell and landed on her cheek, for a brief moment a look of upset and hurt was masked on his face. He released one hand and with the pad of his thumb wiped the tear away.

" _ **This**_. Wyatt," she stated, her voice wavering, "what is _**this**_?" she asked finally.

He looked down at her hands in his and squeezed them softly, " _ **It's us**_ , Lucy," he told her simply and looked up into her eyes, "it's _**me and you**_ "

She pursed her lips, nervous for what she was about to say that she let out an anxious laugh, "God i feel like a school girl," she rolled her eyes at herself and he gave a chuckle too, "you know why i feel like that, right?"

Wyatt nodded, "And you know why for me as well?" and she replied with a nod too.

He shook his head and looked annoyed. She frowned, "What?"

"Why cant we just say it?" he asked, and she had wondered that for a really long time, "why do we always tip toe around what we want to say?"

She sighed, looking down at his hands, "Because we are both cautious people...and this means something-" she found her fingers tracing around the outline of his knuckles.

"-of course it means something," he stated quietly with conviction. A moment passed and he got frustrated and finally let it out, "screw it," he stated and his eyes flew up to look at him, "Lucy i like you. I have since the moment you told me not to call you ma'am. When Ian Flemming was flirting with you, that bothered the hell out of me. When we kissed in Bonnie and Clyde's cabin...at first it was an act, but that kiss meant something. It completely took me by surprise," he had barely stopped for a breath, "when Flynn took you," and then he did pause, a look of anguish came over him, "i was relentless, i had no idea what he would do to you and it drove me crazy. I let you down by not protecting you and i vowed that i wouldn't let that happen again," she wanted to tell him he could never let her down, but he carried on, "it was a vow i gave myself. My job is to protect you and Rufus...but all of this is more than just a job for me...especially with you"

"Wyatt-"

"-just let me say one more thing," it was the most he had admitted to her and she was happily going to let him finish, "on this trip, its become far to easy to act like a couple with you. And if i'm honest i think that says something. I think we owe it to ourselves Lucy...we owe it to ourselves to give it a try"

Those were all the words she needed, and with a quick movement she leaned forward and kissed him. His arms quickly made their way around her and brought her closer to him, his mouth opening more as their lips met. Before she knew it, she had straddled him on the floor of the tent and her shawl was gone, his hands grazing her bare thighs that were either side of him, her nightgown slowly hitching up as his hands moved along them. Then his hands were away from her legs and moving up her back and nestling themselves in her hair, bringing her face closer to his, as passion came over them.

Breathing heavily they parted from each other, both of them suddenly started smiling and laughing quietly.

Wyatt slowly looked down at Lucy's bare leg and then noticed her footwear, "Got to say," he cleared his throat, looking back at her with a smirk, "boots and a 1880's nightgown...very sexy" and he gave her a wink.

With her arms around his neck she frowned, "Are you mocking me Wyatt Logan?"

Wyatt leaned in and slowly started kissing her neck, sending tingles down her spine. His breath tickling her skin, "Me?," he questioned in between kisses, and he pulled away and looked up at her, "no Ma'am"


	19. Chapter 19

_**I feel like i'm on a roll with this story, mainly because of the upcoming season. So i'm just going with the flow...as always, thank you for reading and continue to review! :-)**_

Nothing had happened...well something did happen. Something she had waited a long time for.

They had talked some more and spent the night holding each other and this time knowing when they woke up, it was fully intentional to be wrapped around one an other.

He was on his back and had his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest, both had barely slept and the day was already breaking.

His fingers were running up and down her bare arm, like it was something he did all the time. It felt surreal but wonderful all at once, she had imagined how all of this would go. But Wyatt admitting to her all the things that had been going through his mind ever since they met, she never expected or imagine that.

The cattle bell that had woken them up the day before rang out, it was time to get up. The sound of the camp bustling and people getting ready made her tilt her head up to look him, his stubble was growing in after days of going without a shave and she found herself getting used to it. He gave her a soft smile as their eyes met, "Guess that means we need to move huh?" he questioned.

"How much longer is this trip?" she asked him. Days had passed and she wondered when all of this would be finished, they had been so wrapped up in everything with Alex and Emie, time had actually got away with them.

Wyatt cleared his throat, "We get there at the end of today. But we still have the journey back to Capetown afterwards. So it will be another 2 or 3 days until we're back home" he told her, the hand that had been running up and down her arm, now moved her hair back away from her face as he looked down at her, so natural and sweet.

Home. What would that mean? This trip had opened her eyes to so many things. But something that they had all forgotten about sprung to her mind, "Wyatt we jumped here because we thought Flynn was going after your family...he's not here"

Wyatt nodded,"I've been thinking about it too, i just didn't want to say anything," he agreed, "why would he turn up now? Something doesn't seem right"

He slowly sat up, bringing Lucy with him, concern now etched over his face. She had made him think about the real reason they were sent on the trip. Now it was so unclear what was going on.

She registered his worry, "I guess all we can do is wait until we're back. Find out the reason he jumped here in the first place?" she asked placing her chin on his shoulder, watching him as the concern was showing heavily on his features. His arm was causally draped over her raised legs, so natural and normal.

He nodded, "I still don't like it. Worrying at every moment about where he could be and where he could turn up" the worry was clear in his voice, he looked to the side, making sure his modern gun was still there. Throughout the whole trip, he had kept it in the inside pocket of his military jacket. For once it had been days since he had to use it.

"Hey," she whispered and brought his face round to meet hers, "even if he does. Nothing's going to happen to Alex and Emie. We wont let him destroy any of this i promise"

He nodded into her hands, and he looked her straight in the eyes, "And remember what i told you, you stay by my side-"

"-Wyatt he wont take me again" she told him. Sure of it, what would he want with her now?

"I'm not taking that risk. I never thought he would take you in the first place. That journal he carries round...him saying your going to work together in the future," he seethed, not wanted to believe any of it, "i'm sure as hell not going to let that happen"

As much as she was thankful for his concern and protectiveness of her, he kept forgetting; "Your first priority on this trip is Alex and Emie. _ **I**_ need you to protect them first-"

"-Lucy"

"- _ **no**_ Wyatt. Your job on these trips is to protect myself and Rufus, but this trip in particular is to protect _**you**_. Like you wont let anything happen to us, it's now our turn to make sure nothing happens to you" she explained to him, making sure she was completely clear. This trip was about looking after his ancestors and in turn making sure he stayed alive in the process. She was going to make sure that would happen.

He thankfully gave her a nod, but saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes, "Still doesn't mean i wont take my eyes off of you," and he took her hand rested on his cheek and kissed her palm gently, "there's a list of priorities that you believe we have specifically for this trip...Well i have my own, and that's the top one"

His words made her stomach flip, and slowly she leaned, but before their lips could meet, Rufus's voice came from outside their tent, "Knock knock campers," they paused and smiled at each other, "this sleeping in until the bell rings has really started to become a habit for you two" he commented.

Lucy giggled and Wyatt leaned his forehead against hers, looking at her but talking to Rufus, "Give us 5 minutes!"

She sighed, she didn't want to get up and get ready, all she wanted to do was spend their time in this tent together. At least she knew the next few days, they would have that. They now needed to get through the emotional day of visiting the burial site of the Empress's son before the day ended.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hope people are still reading! 2 weeks today until Timeless hits our screens! So excited for new Lucy and Wyatt scenes**_

It had been a slow and long day. However they had finally made it to the burial site of Louis Bonaparte, slightly on a ridge looking out over Zululand. There was a stillness in the air. All of them gathered together as the Empress took her time with her son, no one spoke as they couldn't comprehend the magnitude of losing a child and wanting to show the Empress and her lost son the respect that they deserved.

Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus stood in a line together at the back of the group. Her hand was by her side empty, until Wyatt's hand linked with hers and closed together, squeezing tightly. Neither of them looking at each other, but they didn't need to. It was all the comfort they needed.

All in black the Empress shed tears for her son and looked over to the group, nodding at Wood. Like it had already been agreed, he brought out his bible and motioned for them all to join the Empress at the grave. Lucy's hand never leaving Wyatt's, they walked and stood by the gave.

Wood cleared his throat and looked down, "Brothers and Sisters, we do not want you to be uniformed about those who sleep in death, so that you do not grieve like the rest of mankind, who have no hope. For we believe that Jesus died and rose again, and so we believe that God will bring Jesus those who have fallen asleep with him. According to the Lord's word, we tell you that we who are still alive, who are left until the coming of the Lord, will certainly not recede those who have fallen asleep. For the Lord himself will come down from heaven, with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. After that, we who are still alive and are left will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will be with the Lord forever. Therefore encourage one another with these wise words"

Lucy wasn't religious, she never had been. But in this moment and those words, she took heart from them.

Wood looked up from the Bible, "Louis was taken too soon from his Mother. Who knows what he may have accomplished in life. But the hole he leaves will be forever empty to those that knew him," shutting the book closed he picked up some dirt and sprinkled it onto the raised mound, "Rest in Peace Sir"

In turn they all picked up a piece of dirt in respect and sprinkled it onto the grave.

Lucy sighed heavily, looking down at the ground the man was under. Had had only been 25, it was no age at all. He had his whole life ahead of him. Wyatt joined her and sprinkled the dirt and looked to Lucy, he had obviously noticed her looking down sadly, and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "You alright?" he asked her quietly.

Her eyes were full and she looked around the grave at the others and took a deep breath, not feeling like she could reply to Wyatt.

Evidently Wyatt knew her well enough and leaned in closer, "Come on" he whispered and lead her to the side, further away from the others as she tried to compose herself.

They turned to each other, "Sorry," she sniffed, unaware of how emotional she would become over a man she never met, but her eyes fell on the Empress being comforted by Reine and Euphemie, "It's her i feel for"

Wyatt followed her gaze to the Empress, "She's lost everything..." he agreed, "from what i know, she lives until shes 94 and spends most of her time in England near Wood after this. She lived down the road from him for 10 years"

They watched as Wood took the Empress's arm and looped it through his, Lucy couldn't help but sadly smile, "I think they had a close bond. She must have felt safer in England knowing he was around"

Wyatt nodded and looked down at her hand, clutching it and then bringing it to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss, his eyes not leaving hers as he did so.

"You guys alright?" Rufus asked approaching them, knowing that this memorial was hard on all of them.

"Emotionally drained, but were good," she told him, her hand still in Wyatt's. She noticed he made no attempt to pull away or make an excuse. Rufus didn't appear to be making a big deal of it either. Maybe he assumed because they were 'man and wife' they were still putting on a 'show'. But from what they had just gone through together, there would have been no way she would have the energy to fake touches and hand holding like this. She looked to Rufus, "how bout you?"

He nodded, "Same. Makes me just miss Jiya more. Cant wait until we get back now. I've enjoyed this trip, don't get me wrong. But home is home you know? Especially when you see how fragile life is" he pointed out as Wood and the Empress passed them. They all nodded in respect to her as she thanked them and carried on walking to the carriage.

Lucy let out a deep breath and looked out over Zululand, "I will miss this though" the beautiful dusk on the horizon, was incredible. She had seen nothing like them before in her life.

Wyatt also looked out, following her gaze, "Yeah these sunsets are really something-"

He stopped mid sentence and Lucy quickly looked to him, he was looking out over the land, but his eyes were not in the same place as hers, "Wyatt?" she asked with concern.

His eyes had widened as he kept them to the distance, he turned to her and she noticed the scared expression, "I need you to get in the carriage Lucy" he told her with authority and touched her arm, spinning round, he walked quickly to Alex and Emie, straight away Alex stopped and stood alert.

"What's wrong Wyatt?" he asked instantly, picking up on his concern.

"Alex can you get Emie into the carriage immediately?" he asked quickly, to which Alex nodded without question and not needing a reason.

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked, scared at his frantic state as he turned back to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hill towards the carriage, "Rufus, you behind me?!" he shouted.

"Yeah I've got Alex and Emie!" he replied, like he knew exactly what was going on.

"Wyatt stop, whats going on? What did you see?" she tried to ask, but it was like she was being dragged.

He turned round to check the others were close behind, "Lucy we have been travelling for days and I've not seen a soul," he told her, his breath hitching, "but there's a single person on a horse heading this way"

Fear suddenly hit her and understood Wyatt's worry, she turned her head to the distance and saw a lone figure. What if it was Flynn? What if he was here to kill Alex or even hurt Wyatt? She didn't even want to think about it. They reached the carriage and he opened the door to it, the Empress was already settled in there with Reine, and a look of surprise took their faces when the others were rushing to them.

Alex helped Emie in and then turned to Wyatt, "We move as quickly as we can. 10 miles North of here, back in the direction we came. There's a different route, more into Zululand, but will hopefully stop whoever is following us from catching up or wanting to encroach on their land"

Wyatt nodded and Alex kissed Emie's hand and made sure she was safely in the carriage before both himself and Rufus ran round and got themselves onto their horses.

"Lucy i need you to get into the carriage" Wyatt instructed her with urgency, trying to turn her around and get her in.

"No, wait," she told him, turning back grabbing onto his arms, "Flynn usually always has his gun on him, what if-"

Wyatt grabbed her face and placed his mouth over hers, he kissed her with force and conviction. He pulled away looking her straight in the eyes, "And I've got mine as well," he told her, pushing her hair out of her face, his brow knitted together with worry, "please Lucy, get in the carriage"

Lucy nodded, in the moment, fully unaware that others were there as well, "Please be careful" she told him, giving him one last kiss on the lips and getting in as he closed the door shut. Giving her one last look and running behind the carriage to get on his horse. Sitting next to Emie, Lucy suddenly felt her grab her hand, both women looked to each other with worry as the carriage started moving and got faster and faster.

She closed her eyes, praying that Wyatt wasn't a target on that horse and that he would stay safe. She couldn't do any of this without him. Her life didn't work without him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This might be a short one...but if i get more than 2 reviews within the next two hours...i will post the next one :-)**_

They were travelling so fast that all the women had to hold onto the side of the carriage as it battled its way through the fields. It didn't help that night was coming and they were losing light. The only way they could see was from the light of moon, but it wasn't going to be enough to light their way within an hour.

"Do you think they're alright?" Emie asked her in French, about the men outside on their horses.

Lucy closed her eyes, in her worried state she almost forgot what her reply in French should be, but it didn't help that she wasn't sure at all, "Yes" she replied to her instantly. Not wanting any of the other women to get worried. The Empress and Reine had no idea what was going on and they looked baffled at the speed they were travelling. Lucy was surprised the Empress had not asked the reason for why they were moving so fast.

"Please dont fret Your Imprerial Majesty" Lucy told her, "everything will be fine" she wanted to believe her own words, but she had to keep the women of this carriage calm.

The Empress was nodding in thanks when they went over another rock and being the smaller of the group, Lucy suddenly felt herself lift out of her seat and hit her head hard on the wooden roof of the carriage, a sudden blinding pain shot through her her, "Ahhhh!"

"Lucy!" Emie cried, grabbing at her and keeping her in her seat, "Lucy are you ok?"

Lucy sucked in a breath, her head now pounding and she touched the top of her now tender head, "I'm ok, thank you Emie" but she wasn't sure. It was either the moving of the carriage or hitting her head, but she suddenly became light headed, she clutched Emie's hand for comfort.

"Here, have some water Miss Logan" Reine pulled out a cannister of water for her.

"Thank you," Lucy's hand went out, but she missed. She was seeing two of them, "Ah, Emie could you?" she asked and letting go of her hand, Emie grabbed the bottle and took off the lid. Placing it by her lips and tipping the contents out into her mouth, "thank you" she blinked a few times and her vision was blurred, this wasn't good. A fear hit her stomach, she hadn't experience this before and it felt alien and scary.

"We need to stop" Emie stated with concern, and looked out the carriage, ready to shout out the window.

"No," Lucy stated with a firm voice to get her to face back to her, "we can't stop"

"But you need care, you need your husband" Emie told her. As much as she wanted Wyatt right now, they couldn't stop. If it was Flynn following them, they needed to loose him. Stopping right now wasn't an answer.

"No, we carry on" Lucy told her, closing her eyes and hoping the blurred vision and now dizziness that had hit her, would pass. She took deep breathes hoping it would help.

Silence filled the carriage, but with every bump Lucy felt her head pounding more and more. She opened her eyes and they were filled with water, her vision still blurred she suddenly couldn't help it, and felt herself falling forward out of the seat.

After that, she could only hear the cry from Emie shouting her name, and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Oooohhh you lovely people! I did leave you on a cliffhanger, i will admit...only right i should provide you with another chapter.**_

 _ **So this runs along side the previous chapter, we have Lucys POV of those few minutes, and now we have Wyatts...and then some.**_

Wyatt raced on the horse, right along side Alex and Rufus. He wasn't trained in horse riding, but in this moment, it didn't matter. Whoever was behind them was gaining speed and they needed to keep moving.

"Alex you go ahead!" he shouted over the sound of the horses hoofs hitting the floor below them, Wood was upfront riding the carriage.

Alex instantly shook his head, "No Wyatt! What if they start shootin'?!"

"I've got it covered! You go, trust me!" Wyatt told him. Wanting for him to stay safe, his own life depended on it. But getting to know Alex, made him want to make sure nothing happened to him.

Alex hesitantly agreed and gained more speed to get closer to the carriage. Wyatt kept checking behind him, the lone figure on the horse was becoming clearer.

"What do we do?!" Rufus shouted, "we're going to loose daylight soon!"

Thinking on his feet was what he did, but as of right now, he had no idea how to get out of this. His training should have kicked in by now, but he was drawing blanks. He turned his head again, focusing on the person, and he squinted. Something wasn't right, he turned back and looked forward at the carriage.

"Whats wrong?!" Rufus asked, obviously noting the change in his demenour.

"That's not Flynn!" he shouted back at him, and surprise came over Rufus.

"It's not?!" he cried, "then why the hell we hauling ass?!"

"Because its still someone following us Rufus!" he told him, giving a glance back. It was definitely a women. What was a women doing on her own in the middle of Zululand? He realised it was something he could handle, "you go ahead and let Alex and the others know! I'm going to see what she wants!"

He wasn't looking at Rufus, but he was sure the look of confusion was etched over his face, "Dude she could be working for Flynn!" he exclaimed.

"And i can handle it!" he told him, giving him another look. He needed for all of them to be ok. This wasn't an negotiation. It was also what he did, he was expendable, Rufus and Lucy were not.

Rufus wasn't moving forward towards the carriage like he had asked and Wyatt checked again, "Please Rufus!"

"Lucy wont forgive me!" Rufus told him, bringing her up made Wyatt's whole body tense, she was probably worrying about them. He wanted to make sure nothing got to her and this was one of the ways. However Rufus wasn't letting him do this, no one told him he needed to do it, but to protect them all, he had to.

"She'll be fine! Now go!" he told him automatically, not wanting to think of her reaction to him riding off alone in South Africa to encounter an unknown stranger.

"Dude have you met Lucy?!" Rufus was really trying to make a point.

"I mean it man!" Wyatt responded, he wasn't going to back down, "I'm turning back now and i will catch up!" and with one quick pull of the reign's, the carriage and Rufus were moving away from him and he slowed down. He wasn't going to race towards this women causing a collision, so he waited, he turned back and saw Rufus looking back at him shaking his head and they carried on. Thankfully he saw the tracks and knew if he was able to get going again within the hour, he would be able to find them again.

He turned back and the women was now approaching, his hand moved to the inside pocket of his military jacket and kept his hand on his gun. But as she got closer he could see she was somewhere around early 40's, now he really was confused. Still his hand stayed on the trigger as she slowed in front of him.

"Can i help you Miss?!" he asked her breathlessly, but trying to keep calm and casual.

A look of bewilderment came upon her face, "Are you with the Empress?" she enquired. British, Wyatt noted.

"I am" he told her, unsure of where this was going, "why are you following us?"

She turned round to her saddle bag and Wyatt without hesitation, pulled out his gun and pointed it at her, "Hey! Stop!" he breathed quickly and she instantly turned back with her hands up.

"I'm sorry! I was getting my bible for the Empress!" she exclaimed and he saw a wildness in her eyes, something wasn't right, but his gut instinct told him it certainly had nothing to do with Flynn, "she needs comfort you see. I wanted to help her"

Lowering his weapon with a furrowed brow, he soon realised this was no one of any threat, "Miss you cant follow us" he told her, wanting to be firm.

"But i just want to see the Empress. She's been through so much. I must see her!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. It become clear to him that she possibly wasn't completely sane. Who would be to travel this far on your own in Zululand? Part of Wyatt was relieved it wasn't Flynn or one of his henchmen, but this women needed dealing with in the right way.

"I'm sorry that wont be possible. She has her staff with her and is being looked after, trust me. I'm afraid i cant allow you to follow us any longer Miss" he told her with a firm voice.

A sad recognition came over her face, "If i promise not to get any closer, can i still travel the same route as you, back to Capetown?" she asked him, "i followed you this far and i don't believe i would know my way back"

It felt like a trap, but if Wyatt saw her in the distance he could keep her at arms length, "Yes you can do that. However i do have to warn you that i will arrest you on site if you come more than 50 feet of the Empress" he had no idea what he was saying and he had no authority to arrest anyone, but she didn't know that. He was hoping the gun in his hand and the threat of it would warn her off.

"Yes Sir, apologises Sir" she responded nodding to him.

"You wait here 10 minutes," he told her, "then i give you permission to follow our tracks"

With another nod, she looked around mindlessly and he was now worrying about leaving her out in the wild on her own. However she had managed it for 4 days, so she must know how to handle herself. He gave one last look as he tapped his heel onto the horse and she started off again, he made sure she wasn't following and followed the tracks of the carriage.

Time passed and it got darker, he wasn't that far behind and noted in the distance the carriage had stopped. The others were off the horses, Emie, Alex and Rufus appeared to be kneeling down to something on the ground. Wyatt frowned, what were they doing? As he approached Rufus's head shot up, and without another moment, stood to run towards him. As he got closer he saw the look of shock and alarm on his face which panicked him. He took another look at the group again and saw one person missing. The one person that had barely been out of his sight for the last few months. The one person he had let in. His stomach began to turn.

"Wyatt!" Rufus came running towards him.

Without a moments hesitation he instantly he jumped off of his horse and ran to his friend who looked upset and concerned, "Where's Lucy?!" Wyatt demanded, it was the one person. She was the one person. Fear gripped him.

Rufus swallowed hard, "She-"

"-Wyatt!" Alex called from behind them.

Wyatt looked straight at Alex who had turned round enough for there to be a gap between him and Emie. Wyatt's eyes widened and dread washed over him, his stomach twisted and terror gripped him, "LUCY!" without hesitation he ran over to her on the ground, she looked pale and lifeless, instantly he grabbed her hand and placed a hand on her cheek, "Lucy talk to me!" he demanded, he then looked up at the others, "what happened?!" it was loud and full of panic.

Alex spoke, "We dont know exactly. Emie cried for me, we stopped the carriage and Lucy was slumped forward," anger flowed through Wyatt's body, "it was then that noticed the blood on the back of her head"

Wyatt's eyes grew wide and that feeling of dread washed over him. He looked back down at her and gently moved her head forward, spotting the blood coating a patch on her hair, he moved it aside gently and noticed a gash of about an inch at the back, he took an sharp intake of breath and the sinking feeling hit him, but he had to get into action, "I need clean linen and fresh water! And bring me her kit!" he kept her head elevated away from the dirt.

"We should move her" Alex commented.

Wyatt nodded, "Set up a tent as quickly as you can" he stated to anyone that would listen.

"I'm on it" Rufus declared and ran to the carriage and Emie went to get the kit, worry also evident in his voice.

Wyatt placed his fingers on her soft hollow of her neck and waited. A few seconds and he felt her pulse, relief came over him, she was still breathing.

"Did ya find it?" Alex asked, obviously noting what Wyatt had just checked.

Wyatt let out a heavy breath, "Yes," he responded, "faint, but its there" he never thought he would use those words in reference to Lucy. He expected to and never wanted to.

Hand was placed on his shoulder, but his eyes never left Lucy, "Shes going to be ok, Wyatt. We'll make sure of it," Alex told him with certainty, "i'm going to help Rufus with the tent" and Wyatt heard footsteps walk away.

He moved his hand up and stroked her face gently, "It's going to be ok Lucy" he told her quietly.

He then looked down her whole body and decided she shouldn't be on the ground, so moved himself, gently pulling her towards him, and laying her on his lap. The side of her head on his chest, "Your going to be ok" he whispered again, rocking slowly.

He could see the blood from the back of her head starting to soak his jacket. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Lucy's blood was on him and he closed his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge it.

His eyes opened and he looked back down at her, the gut wrenching feeling wouldn't leave him. She was hurt and bleeding and he couldn't stop it. He hadn't even been there, he closed his eyes and leaned down, his lips brushing her forehead, "Your going to be ok" he murmured, wanting to believe every word he was saying.

 _ **Now some of you might say that it's completely random having that women appear...well you would probably think thats the reaction Alexander and Wood had too...it was real. There was a crazed women who had followed them, obviously a Royalist for the French Monarchy and was wanting to comfort the Empress after her loss. So that was genuine and i had the fact that Flynn is still nowhere to be seen and it could have been him as a twist. Thought it would add extra drama, i toyed with having Lucy kidnapped by the Zulu's, but i didnt have enough information or knowledge on the Zulu's to even attempt it, so we have an injured Lucy instead and a very worried Wyatt...please review! :-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you all! Such lovely reviews left for the last chapter! It means a lot to me...onto the next one.**_

 _ **We are still on Wyatt's POV...**_

Wyatt had carried Lucy into the tent they had set up straight away, keeping her close to him and making it clear to the other's that he and Rufus had it handled, he just needed the space to help her. So it left himself and Rufus to look after her.

From the kit they had managed to put together before they left, a needle and thread were in there thankfully. He cleaned and stitched up the wound as best he could and wrapped a bandage around her head, but she needed a doctor, a real one.

The Empress had kindly lent her cot for Lucy to rest in and Wyatt now sat to her side clutching her hand, he hadn't moved in hours and it was now dark.

A rustle from the tent opening and Rufus came in, "She awake yet?" he asked with concern as he entered.

"No, not yet" Wyatt replied, his eyes gazing back to her, there was a little more colour in her cheeks now that they had stopped the bleeding. But he just wanted her to wake up and tell him she was ok the knotted feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away.

"You did a good job" Rufus pointed out regarding the wound and taking a seat at the bottom of the cot on a crate.

"She still needs a doctor Rufus," he told him. He had knowledge of removing bullets from parts of the body, but deep cuts and stitching was different. Especially in the head. It was new to him and he hoped it was a properly stitched wound, "but we are days away from that, miles away. And we would have to move her-"

"-We'll find a way," Rufus tried to calm him, " we always do," the assuring tone, albeit kind, wasn't helping him, he just wanted to get her back to their time and get proper care. People died of cuts like this back in the 1800's and he knew why. Infection was rife and without antibiotics for years, they were relying on giving themselves enough time to get her back to the present day as quickly as they could, "give her time, she always finds a way back to us"

Wyatt sighed and looked back at her, closing his eyes and resting his head against his hand that held hers. She did always find her way back to them, but this was different, he had never witnessed her physically hurt before and it knocked him. Danger, yes. All the time they were in danger and he was there to stop anything that could happen, but this time it was something he wasn't even there for.

With his eyes still closed and her soft hand by his lips, he was taken out of his daze by Rufus's voice, "You two talked last night didn't you?"

Wyatt lifted his head to his friend, still holding Lucy's hand, "Is it that obvious?"

"Let's just say I've been picking up on things," Rufus noted, "the hand holding...the kissing of those hands. Your reaction to-" he paused not wanting to actually say it "...none of those things were for the benefit of the group"

Wyatt took a deep breath, "No they weren't" he admitted. They were the furthest thing from his mind the moment he saw Lucy's lifeless body on the dirt. He wouldn't be able to get that image out of his mind.

"Good," Rufus nodded, "i'm glad. Finally you two can stop tiptoeing around the subject" he smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Wyatt looked back at Lucy and placed a hand by her cheek, gently stroking it, "She just needs to wake up-"

"-and boss us about again" Rufus stated.

"And boss us about again" Wyatt repeated, agreeing with him. He felt pain himself, he had no idea what she was going through. He was shocked she didn't wake up from him stitching the cut, she must have really hit her head hard.

Like he knew what he was thinking, Rufus spoke, "Emie told Wood that she flew so high out of her seat when they hit a rock, that she collide with the roof of the carriage. No one could have stopped it," the last part was like he was telling Wyatt not to take on any form of guilt that he should have been there, "Emie wanted to stop but Lucy told her no, they had to keep going"

Wyatt exhaled, of course she did. If she knew Flynn was after them, she wouldn't stop for anything. He shook his head, "She should have called for me"

"Dude, you know Lucy" Rufus told him, " no way would she had done that" he was right. He didnt want him to be right, but he was. Then a chuckle came from him, "hey you never know, maybe that hit to the head knocked the stuobbornness out of her"

"Dont count on it"

The voice was quiet and weak, but it was there.

Instantly Wyatt turned his head and saw Lucy's eyes slowly opening and then the sudden pain hitting her, clearly registering as she grimaced in agony and all he wanted to do was take it away. He felt utterly helpless, but utter relief at seeing her awake.

"Lucy" Wyatt whispered, he felt incredible sense of reassurance at her talking to them. He kept a hold of her hand, squeezing it and not wanting to let go. He watched as she shuffled in the bed trying to get comfortable and then trying to sit up, "no you don't" he told her firmly, not wanting her to move at all, and he gently pushed her back down on to the pillow that still had spots of her blood on it.

"Ah," she seethed, and raised her hand, gently touching the front of the bandage, a sudden look of confusion and then, "wait," she took a moment and it obviously hit her, "oh my god"

"Hey its ok," Wyatt told her instantly, looking into her eyes, trying to reassure her as much as he could, even though he had complete fear of what to do next, "you got a cut on the back of your head, and i stitched it up. But we have to get back to the present as soon as possible to make sure its healing right"

He could see it all registering on her face and taking it in.

"Do you want some water Luce?" Rufus asked from the bottom of the cot, a smile evident on his face that she as awake.

"Yes please Rufus" she replied, raising a hand to her head.

"Well at least you remember by name" Rufus concluded and smiled.

"Dude, not the time" Wyatt stated, getting annoyed.

"Hey don't do that," Lucy whispered, gaining his attention and he looked down at her, "i'm fine, you don't need to stop Rufus making a joke...that would be like stopping me from talking about History" and a little chuckle came from her. It was the reassurance he needed, and he relaxed a bit.

"I'm gonna go get that water" Rufus stated and he nodded to Wyatt.

Now with them alone, Wyatt leaned down and captured her lips with his, he kept his eyes closed as he took in the moment, "God you scared me"

"Kinda scared myself a little," she admitted and he opened his eyes to have her hazel ones looking back at him, "i didn't realise i had cracked my head open though"

Wyatt took a moment and shook his head, "The fear came back," he admitted to her, "the moment i saw you on the ground," he took a deep breath, remembering it, "something inside of me twisted," he felt agony roll over him, "I can't loose-"

"-you wont" she interrupted him, placing her hand on his cheek as he gazed down at her, "i'm here and we're going to make it back to our time" it should be him reassuring her, yet even in this state, she was able to calm him.

He saw her suddenly shiver and leaned over, grabbing another blanket and throwing it over hear, "There you go"

"Thank you" she whispered and then realised something, "wait...where's this cot from?" she asked curiously, looking down at what she was lying on.

"That would would be the Empress of France's cot" he told her with a smirk, the first one he had given in hours.

Her mouth dropped open and she slapped his hand, "No way!" she exclaimed, "how cool is that?!" he enjoyed her excitement and was glad she acting like herself, getting giddy over a person from History, like she always did. It gave him comfort that she got enjoyment from that and slipping back into herself.

"She's pretty awesome" he nodded and gently tucked her in.

She looked down at his hands as they did this and he frowned, "Hey you ok? I don't have anything for the pain-" he stated, worried that she was taking a turn for the worse.

She shook her head instantly, "I am in pain, but its not that" she replied with a furrowed brow.

"Then what is it?" he asked concerned.

She pursed her lips together, "Well i just realised," she looked back at him, "there's not enough room for you to sleep with me in this cot" she shrugged.

He let out a laugh and leaned down swiftly, capturing her mouth for another kiss, just so thankful that she was alright. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he needed to get her home quickly, no matter how fine she appeared.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for missing yesterday! But i think you guys won't mind me taking one day off lol here's the next chapter in Lucys POV**_

Lucy was awake, with constant thumping in her head, and pain. Not only that, the wound itself was sore, she now knew what the world was like before having pain medication and she wasn't on board with it. This was unbelievable pain and she still had days to go yet without anything. Surely the beginning part would be the worst of it? If she could get through this, then slowly she would get better...

She had insisted on giving the cot back to the Empress, but she told her otherwise. Telling her she could have it and needed it more than her. Emie was in and out getting her food and drink. She was so thankful for meeting these wonderful people on this trip, Wyatt had told her how attentive and worried they were about her. He had also filled her in on the person who had been following them in the distance. It hadn't been Flynn and that was the main thing. Alex was now keeping a lookout to make sure the women wanting to get to the Empress, never had the chance.

Then of course to the side of her lay a sleeping Wyatt, he refused to leave her the whole time and informed Alex he wouldn't be keeping a watch out for the women. He was going to stay with Lucy and it was down to Alex to keep the Empress safe and the rest of the camp. Lucy had said that Rufus was capable of keeping her company while he stood guard in shifts with Alex, but he had refused, for his own peace of mind, he was staying with her in that tent and he no interest in what was happening outside of it.

Lucy rolled over a little, being careful of her head as she did so. She had been laying down for hours and just wanted to sit up, so slowly and holding her head, she moved herself forward, only for the whole room to suddenly start spinning, "Oh no" she whispered and stopped, closing her eyes to try and block it out. But it felt like her eyes were rotating in her head.

Lucy heard a noise below her, shuffling of a sleeping bag and hands found her sides, "Hey, whats going on? You alright?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

She squinted her eyes, "I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you. How much sleep did you get?" she asked him with her hand still placed on her forehead, not that it was helping at all.

"That's not answering my question" he replied back.

"It's not answering mine either" she countered.

She heard him smile, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and started to lower her down, "At least your sense of humour is still in tact" he commented, "now tell me, what do you need right now?"

She pushed against him, still not opening her eyes, "I need to sit up" she told him.

"Lucy you don't _**'need'**_ to sit up," he stated, and she grimaced again in pain, "And right now i imagine your head is spinning, which is due _**to**_ sitting up," he commented, "your body isn't ready, you need to lie down for now" he told her with authority.

She sighed, that wasn't the answer she wanted, "Ok explain to me why i'm the 'fake nurse' again?"

He chuckled, settling the blanket back into place on her. His training must have given him some information on wounds and stitching, he coached Rufus through it when the bullet was lodged in his side in Washington.

Slowly she opened her eyes and whilst the dizziness was still there, she felt more settled. When she looked up and saw a dishevelled Wyatt, stumble still on his face and bed hair, she smiled.

A look of curiosity spread over his face as she stared at him, "What?" he nodded.

"I'm just happy there isn't two of you right now" she smiled. Finally glad that she wasn't seeing double anymore.

"Well that's rude" he commented, teasing her.

"You know what i mean. Besides, I'd happily have two Wyatt Logan's" she told him, reaching out taking his hand that was over her stomach.

"I wouldn't," he replied and frowned, "who would be the one to kiss you?"

A smirk then appeared on his face and she smiled, even though it hurt, "You tell me" she countered, bringing her hand up to his face and bringing him down to her. Their lips met with the softest of touches. She wanted nothing more than to carry on, but she knew it wasn't possible. If sitting up was a problem...

He gently pulled away and looked down at her, raising his hand and gently stroking the bandage on her head. Lucy noticed he was now looking at that, with a look of torment on his face.

"There's a reason seat belts were invented" she told him quietly and he looked back into her eyes, drawn away from the bandage.

A small sad smirk appeared on her face at her trying to lighten the situation. He sighed, "I know what your going to tell me-"

"-exactly. You know the truth already Wyatt," she told him, placing her hands on either side of his face, "not once have you been inside that carriage on this journey, and you never would have been. So you know that you had no control over it. Don't do this, please" she begged. She didn't want him to beat himself up over it. It certainly wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

He sighed heavily, "I know," he admitted, "still just gets to me that i wasn't there straight after it happened"

"You can't be there for everything Wyatt" she spoke quietly. Unsure of his reaction.

"Doesn't stop me wanting to be" he explained. Lucy thought about it more and realised she would probably be the same if he had been hurt. Wanting to be the first one there to comfort him and let him know she was there.

A moment passed and she nodded, "I understand" she whispered, stroking his cheek.

He let it sink in and moved back a little, but still looking down at her, "Sucks this isn't a double cot huh?" with his trademark smirk. Finally glad to see him being more lighthearted.

She smiled up at him, "It's no sleeping bag" she agreed. At least in the sleeping bag, they could embrace one an other, even if they were on the floor. She wouldn't have cared.

Another shooting pain hit and she clutched her head instantly, "God," she whispered in agony. She had to admit, this wasn't pain that she had ever felt before and she never wanted to experience it again. She took a deep breath and exhaled as a concerned Wyatt looked over her, "i'm ok" she told him, wanting to reassure him. She didn't feel ok, but adding more worry to him was not going to help them going forward.

"Could have fooled me" he stated and stroked her cheek, "i'm going to get some broth for you. You need to keep your strength up" he told her and leaned down, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Ok," she whispered, watching him stand and head towards the exit of the tent, "Wyatt?"

He spun round instantly, "Yeah?"

Just the concern etched over his face told her everything. He was the only person that had ever cared so much about her that it was clear just by looking at him what he felt. Her feelings for him were only getting stronger and even with the pounding headache she had, she felt happy in this moment, "Thank you" she told him.

The side smile returned and he winked at her, "Anytime babydoll"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Heyyy, bit of a shorter one today, but i will have more over the weekend. I'm from the UK and we've had a lot of snow! So my plans are put to the side and i'm in all weekend! Which means more writing! As always, thank you for the kind reviews and i'm always happy to hear what you all think!**_

The next day they had finally got Lucy up and walking about, and Wyatt was keen to keep moving. Of course Alex and Emie were unsure what difference it would have made getting back to Capetown so quickly. But they didn't know that it was their way of getting back to the future and hopefully making sure the wound on the back of her head was healing properly and she could finally get pain medication. The pain was still strong and became a dull ache throughout the day.

They were off in the carriage again and after placing Lucy in the carriage and Reine seeing to her, making sure she was comfortable, Wyatt appeared at the bottom of the steps and entered the carriage.

"Wyatt" Lucy said in surprised as he took the seat next to her.

Ignoring Lucy, Wyatt looked to the Empress, "I do hope you don't mind me staying here with my wife, your Imperial Majesty" and he placed his hand over hers, as Lucy still sat there in shock.

"Of course not Mr Logan, its completely understandable considering what occurred before" the Empress graciously replied.

Lucy gave a artificial smile on behalf of the Empress, but whispered to Wyatt, "You don't need to be here" she told him, still keeping the smile. And then the shooting pain came back, and she placed her hand on the bandage, wincing.

"Maybe not," Wyatt replied, taking note of her discomfort, "but i want to be"

She cleared her throat and noticed the Empress and Reine engage in further conversation. She looked to Wyatt, "What about Euphemie?" she asked, the sweet maid of the Empress, and Wyatt's ancestor was nowhere to be seen.

"She's riding with Alex," he told her quietly with a smirk, "trust me, they both rather be that way. And i would much rather be in here"

As the carriage started to move away, Wyatt's arm instantly travelled underneath Lucy's back clasping her waist, much to her surprise and her eyes slightly widened, she gave him a side look ,"What are you doing?" she enquired.

He leaned closer, so his other hand rested on her lap, "Just think of me as your human seat-belt" he told her, the side smirk appearing.

Before Lucy could reply, a French voice questioned, "What's a seat-belt?"

Both of their heads whipped round to Reine, the Empress now was reading her book, but looked up at the mention of the word. Reine was waiting for the answer and Lucy tried to think quickly, "It's something we have back at home, in America. They are devices used to keep people safe in carriages and other moving coaches" knowing they weren't invented yet.

Reine's eyes travelled to where Wyatt's hand was placed. Lucy was aware that this kind of 'touching' even with a married couple, was rare and not seen often, "Alors votre mari vous garde en sécurité?"

"Well this is going to be a long journey if i have no idea what's being said most of the time" Wyatt made the snide remark quietly before Lucy could reply.

"Wyatt" Lucy chastised.

"That's not completely true Mr Logan" the Empress stated with a small smile, having caught him out.

Lucy looked smugly at a now embarrassed Wyatt, "Reine is the only one in this carriage that doesn't speak English" she stated to him, reminding him that of course the Empress spoke English and he had spoken to loudly.

"Your Imperial Majesty i-"

She raised her hand to him, telling him to stop, "It's perfectly fine. We have been lucky to have Lucy here with us, that i even get to talk in French the whole time without excluding her"

"I do wish to extend my sincerest apologies though your Imperial Majesty, it was rude of me," he told her, Wyatt of course making sure he meant it, "can you tell me what Miss Reine just said to my wife?"

His hand still securely attached to her waist, gave her a squeeze. She knew without looking at him, he was apologising to her.

The Empress closed her book, and looked at Wyatt, "She said 'So your husband is keeping you safe?'" and motioned down to the hand stuck to Lucy's waist.

Without a moments hesitation he nodded, "Please, Your Imperial Majesty, tell me how to say 'Always' in French?"

Lucy turned her head at his words and felt herself overcome with emotion. However he didn't look at her, and she was glad he didn't, because she knew those tears that he sprung would start falling down her cheeks if he did. One look. One of his looks, would have completely melted her, if his words hadn't already.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Empress nodded, giving a knowing smile, "Toujours"

"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty," Wyatt nodded in appreciation to her and looked to Reine, "Toujours Mlle Reine, toujours"

Lucy quickly grabbed Wyatt's hand that had been rested in her lap and his eyes swiftly turned to her. Without even looking at the Empress she spoke to her, "I'm sorry your Imperial Majesty, but i have to do this-"

A chuckle came from the Empress, "By all means my dear", knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

With the permission she quickly leaned in and captured Wyatt's mouth with hers, and probably getting far to into it with two other people sat there, including the Empress of France. But she didn't care, his words touched her and she couldn't let it go unrecognised. They were sweet and genuine and exactly what she needed right now.

With one last peck as they continued to move along Zululand, Wyatt cleared his throat, obviously feeling conscious now that the other women had observed that, she had even noticed him blush a little. But if he was going to say those things, he should expect that kind of reaction.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Well i promised another chapter, and this one is longer! Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming and OMG the new promo. All this Lyatt goodness...i'm so worried that we are going to get it, and then its going to be ripped away from us...lets hope not though.**_

 ** _Wyatt's POV_**

"I can't thank you enough again Empress, for your generosity," Lucy began, they had been engaging in conversation for a few hours and Wyatt had really seen what it was like to ride in a carriage with an Empress, "but i insist you have your cot back tonight"

Not being able to be close to Lucy when they slept was starting to to become alien to him. Considering they had done it for 5 nights previously, being separated from each other felt strange. He started to question what they would do when they got back to normality. Or their version of normality.

"Only if your sure Lucy," the Empress replied, "you need all the rest you can get" she motioned to the bandage still on Lucy's head.

"Which reminds me," Wyatt spoke up, turning his head to her, "i need to clean the wound. I told Alex we will need to stop at midday and find the nearest river or bank with fresh water" and he gently stroked the hand in her lap, gazing at her.

During the last few hours, every bump and shake of the carriage, Wyatt had made sure his grip got tighter around her waist, to the point he was sure Lucy was about to tell him not to squeeze too tightly.

He was hoping that stopping would help, letting her get some getting some fresh air. With the constant dull ache she was experiencing, he wanted to do anything to make it better for her.

"Did you teach your husband a few tricks Lucy?" the Empress questioned.

Lucy's frowned, Wyatt instantly saw her confusion, so decided to answer for her, "Yes, Your Imperial Majesty, I've learnt a lot from my wife about nursing," he chipped in. Lucy had obviously completely forgotten about her so called 'career', "i'm thankful that she did, otherwise i don't know what i would have done" he told her seriously and gave Lucy another look, she was looking tired. The journey was draining on her and he was starting to get worried. Lucy was never the one to forget where they were and what roles they were playing, that usually fell on himself and Rufus.

"Your devotion to her is beautiful i must say Mr Logan," the Empress looked wistfully at them both.

"Please your Imperial Majesty, if you are to call my wife by her first name, i insist you call me Wyatt" he told her.

A gentle smile from the Empress and a nod was given.

Suddenly without warning, he felt Lucy slowly lean into him, resting her body onto his.

Wyatt sat further alert, "Lucy?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"She appears to be falling asleep Mr Logan" the Empress told him, ignoring the conversation they had just had.

He noted that she had closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, come on. Open your eyes Lucy" Wyatt spoke, placing his hand under her chin and tipping her head up to look at him, but she only let out a tired whimper, with her eyes still closed.

Fear started to come over him again and his stomach twisted, what if she was taking a turn for he worse?

"Don't fret Mr Logan," the Empress spoke again, trying to calm him, "however maybe stopping now, would be better?" he heard the Empress ask and he looked at her quickly nodding.

Then without a moments hesitation, he put his hand out the window and hit it against the carriage to get the others attention, his voice shouting out, "Hey! We need to stop!"

Rufus appeared on his horse beside them as the carriage slowed, "Whats wrong, is she alright?!" instantly he knew if Wyatt called out like that it was going to be about Lucy.

The carriage came to a halt, "Help me Rufus?" Wyatt asked. In turn, his friend jumped off the horse and opened the carriage door for him.

With his hand round her waist, Wyatt gently picked her up and passed her to Rufus, not being able to get out the carriage with her in his arms.

Lucy murmured again into Rufus, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt came off the steps and instantly came to Rufus on hearing her speak his name, he nodded to him that he would take her back, "I'm right here sweetheart" he told her assuredly as she was passed back. A relief came over him that at least she was talking.

"What do you need?" Rufus quickly asked him.

"Fresh water," he told him and turned as Alex and Emie appeared on their horses, "Alex, please tell me there's a river or stream around here, i really need to get her wound cleaned and checked" he felt desperate and he sounded desperate.

"Of course," Alex nodded, noticing Lucy in his arms, "follow me, i believe we aren't far. Let me take her on here" he directed to the space on the horse in front of him.

Wyatt contemplated it for a moment, "No if its alright Alex, i'd rather have her with me," he was thankful for the offer, and he did trust Alex. But right now, he just wanted to right by her. He turned back to Rufus, "can i take your horse?" he asked him.

"Yeah, whatever you need" he agreed and started to remove the saddle so Wyatt had room to take Lucy properly without either of them feeling discomfort.

"I'll lead the way" Alex told him, and started to move in front of them as Wyatt passed Lucy back to Rufus so he could get on the horse. Once steadied, he motioned for Rufus to lift her up. Slowly, and making sure not to knock her head, he lifted her up to settle her into him on the horse. He took the reigns and she laid her head against his chest.

"Rufus, pass me the kit?" Wyatt asked, referring to Lucy's medical kit in the back of the carriage.

"Where are we going?" she questioned quietly, still not opening her eyes.

He took the kit from Rufus and held onto it, "To get you cleaned and freshened up," Wyatt told her, her head so close he leaned down to place a kiss on the bandage covering her forehead, "you need to keep talking to me Lucy" he told her.

She nodded her head, but didn't respond verbally to him.

"We'll stay here and look after the Empress," Rufus told him as Euphemie got off her horse as well, he gently placed his hand on Lucy leg, "see you soon Luce"

"Mmm" Lucy nodded into Wyatt.

He wanted her to say more, but if that was all they were going to get for now. It was good enough. He just prayed that cleaning the wound and getting some fresh water in her would wake her up and not make her so lethargic. He was trying to stay positive, but another 2 days away from Capetown and then the journey back in the Mothership, he feared the worse.

/

"It's just down here!" Alex hollered from in front of him. He could tell because in the distance he heard the light trickling sounds of running water.

"Right behind you!" Wyatt called back, making sure to let him know he was still following the right way.

"Lucy," Wyatt nudged his shoulder that she was laid on, "can you open your eyes? We're nearly there" he whispered to her.

She nodded her head, but still failed to open them, "I think so"

"Only a little further, your going to have to help me out here," he told her, glancing down again at her, "sweetheart?" he questioned. He had found him calling her that, even when others weren't around, it was natural to him now and he didn't want to stop.

"What's come over me?" she whispered, "why do i feel so tired?"

"A head injury will do that," he told her as he caught up with Alex at a small mound, he looked down and saw a brook below them.

"I'll wait up here with the horses," Alex told him, jumping down and taking the kit from Wyatt's hand.

"Thank you Alex," Wyatt returned, forever grateful to not only have this man as a friend, but as an ancestor. After putting the kit down, he then turned to Wyatt and motioned for him to pass Lucy down to him. He did so slowly, "careful" he advised him, even though he knew Alex was more than capable of holding onto Lucy.

Wyatt then himself jumped down from the horse and took the kit in his hands and then Lucy from Alex's arms.

"Take your time, i imagine the others will have some lunch while they wait," Alex told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "go see to your wife"

Wyatt gave him a thankful nod, it didn't matter if they were happy for them to take their time, he wanted to get moving as soon as possible. This situation made him realise even more so that they needed to get her back to the present, in a clean and functioning hospital. Drugs and anything she needed to make sure she fully recovered. This was slowing them down, but she needed the care as they went.

He made his way slowly down the hill and came to the waters edge, kneeling down and placing Lucy on the grass, with her head rested on his lap. He leaned over and opened the kit, they had bandages and other medical supplies, but not much else.

"It's peaceful here" Lucy spoke quietly, still drowsy.

Wyatt grabbed the bandage and looked down at her, her eyes were now slightly open and squinting at the African sun, "Hey don't look directly at it, will only make your headache worse" he told her.

He shuffled round with her head still in his lap so he was blocking the sun. A small smirk appeared on her face, she groaned, "Would you stop being so nice to me? It's unnerving"

He smirked back, she was talking and giving him sass, this was a good sign, "Well, hopefully once you get back on your feet you'll be bossing me about enough for me to give you snarky comebacks" he resorted, cutting some of the fresh bandage off.

"This is true" she agreed, still smirking through the pain.

"Ok, this might hurt a little" he told her, slowly undoing the bandage around her head, lifting her head gently as he did so. Thankfully there was no reaction, it wasn't until he reached the gauze that was covering the wound that she winced in pain, "i'm sorry" he whispered and stopped, gently stroking her cheek.

"It's ok," she promised him, placing her hand over his, "just keep going, this needs to be done"

"Here," he stated, and held under her neck, lifting her off of him and moving his legs out either side of her and resting her back down, "grab my leg and squeeze if there's any pain"

Lucy sadly smiled, "You sure?" she asked, obviously worried to hurt him.

"I can take it," he told her and she placed a hand on both legs, clutching them, ready, "ok i'm going to peel it back now" he prepared her.

She nodded quickly, tell him she just wanted it over with. So he gently peeled it back, and straight away he felt her squeeze both legs tightly. The gauze was slightly stuck on either side of the wound, so he leaned over the water, wetting a clean cloth and dabbing it lightly on either side to loosen it. Slowly it peeled back and the dirty gauze was off.

"I need to let it get fresh air for a moment before i replace it," he advised her, "but not too long, i don't know what's out here" he looked around, sure it looked beautiful and peaceful enough. But who knew what was out here with all the insects.

"You know more about this than your originally let on," she enquired, "seems like Nurse Lucy wasn't required on this trip, but maybe a Doctor Wyatt in replacement?" that was the longest sentence she had strung together since the carriage journey, and he was glad. The fresh air and being alone must have been helping.

"Maybe, but i was originally in military uniform when we met Alex. I couldn't say i was a Doctor then and offer my services" he reminded her.

"God i hate it when your right," she sighed, taking in a deep breath, and took a pause, "does it look infected?" she asked quietly, like she was afraid of the answer.

"No," he felt himself sigh in relief, "it actually looks good. But that still doesn't mean i don't want to get back as soon as possible. You need to rest properly and have medication"

She nodded in his lap slowly, "Wyatt what's going to happen when we get back?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we stand?," she asked, being cautious, and he wondered what she meant, "this has been a big trip, we still don't know why Flynn jumped here and as soon as we get back, he might have to jump again"

He was glad he wasn't asking about them as a couple, she should know that by now and not even have to ask him, "Well firstly we stand together, me you and Rufus," like they always did, nothing would change that, "secondly, we will find out the why's and when's. But thirdly, if he has jumped again by the time we get back, you are not coming on another mission until the Doctor allows you to"

She sighed underneath him, she didn't argue with him, because he was right, she needed to rest and be completely healthy. So many of these trips took a toll on them all emotionally and physically, another trip in quick succession with this one would cause problems.

"But what if you need me?" she questioned, "you get in a History bind that you cant get out of?"

"We always need you," he agreed, "but we will just have to do. Get us all the information from the time period we are going to as we can and...wing it"

Lucy chuckled, "God you two would be screwed...wing it?" she queried, "i'd be so worried about you going anywhere in History without me"

He smirked, glad she was engaging in conversation and being the Lucy he knew, "Trust me, i am too. But it will have to be done" he shrugged, it was what they had to do. And he didn't want another Historian, like she never wanted another 'Wyatt' in replacement. He trusted her entirely, plus it wasn't just the History she knew, it was her bravely, her strength and just being Lucy that they needed. That _**he** _needed.

She exhaled and shuffled her head in his lap, "Ok i'm ready, go ahead and clean it"

Her resolve was shining through and he smiled, bringing her down here was a good idea for many reasons, "Alright" and he gently started to dab the area clean, with each touch he felt another tighter squeeze. But she was doing great, only a whimper came from her lips.

Once he had finished, he grabbed another gauze from the kit and placed it gently on the area and wrapped up her head again with the bandage.

"I have no idea what it looks like," she started to say about her wound, "but tell me, did i loose any hair?" she sounded sad.

However he smirked at her vanity, something she never focused on, "No, barely actually. I didn't have time to shave it-" he told her with a teasing voice.

Her head turned to his quickly, obviously the motion being too much, "Ah i blame you for that" she winced placing a hand on her forehead.

He chuckled, "By all means," he packed the kit again and began to move, "you think your ok to walk?" he questioned as he helped her up. Placing her arm around his shoulder and his hand around her waist.

She nodded, "I think so" she agreed and slowly started taking steps cautiously.

"Don't worry, i wont let you go" he promised. Something that played on his mind on the walk back up the hill to meet Alex. What all of this had made him realise, he was going to be ever more cautious with her on future trips. But Lucy was her own person and he respected her to let her take care of herself and make her own choices. But that wouldn't ever stop him worrying about her, looking at her to make sure she was still there, and making decisions...would their future together as a team, now be compromised?


	27. Chapter 27

**_So after plenty of drama in the last few chapters, i have thrown in some time team moments, its fun and cute. Light hearted! Hope you enjoy!_**

 _ **Back to Lucy's POV**_

They were all sat by the fire that night after dinner and Lucy was just glad to be sat upright, even if it was leaning into Wyatt. His arm was round the back of her as they leaned against a log, they tried to make it more comfortable by putting their pillows behind them.

She was slowly starting to feel more herself, but the pain was still there. Going this long with out medication was taking its toll, but at least the wound wasn't hurting as much.

"How you feeling Luce?" Rufus asked, finishing his bowl of stew.

The fire was making her eyes tired, but opened them some more as her friend spoke to her, "Better," she told him with a soft smile, "i think I've been well and truly looked after" and she placed her hand on Wyatt's knee.

In response she heard Wyatt smirk by her ear and kiss her bandaged forehead.

"Don't forget all those times i went to get you water," Rufus pointed out to her, "it's not just lover boy over here" he motioned to Wyatt.

Lucy's mouth dropped open with a chuckle, and Wyatt agreed, "Yeah i couldn't have done it without you buddy" and he picked up his drink to cheers it with Rufus's. They had now been drinking for a few hours together and merriment was in the air.

Lucy's eyes drifted over to the opposite side of the fire, Alex and Emie hand their hands together, gazing at each other. Wood now and again offering his translation. Lucy smiled fondly, "I think our work here is done" she told the guys.

Rufus turned to look at the couple, "I wonder if anything will be different when we get back?" he questioned, "weirdly enough, even after all this time travelling, i still don't know if you being here," he directed to Wyatt, "means we succeeded"

"I think its has to," Lucy instantly spoke, not wanting to even entertain that it wouldn't, "if Wyatt is here, then they make it" she nodded in Alex and Emie's direction.

Wyatt lifted his arm up behind her and stroked her back, "I think if anything, they have a deeper connection, because of Lucy"

Lucy turned her head to look up at him and saw him already gazing down at her. A moment passed, and he looked like he was leaning down to kiss her-

"Ok we've gotta have some ground rules" Rufus spoke, bringing both of them out of their gaze to one another.

"Huh?" Wyatt asked, obviously in a daze and looked to Rufus.

"Exactly," Rufus pointed out, "now don't get me wrong, i'm the biggest Lyatt shipper out there-"

"Lyatt?" Lucy asked with a chuckle.

"What the hell is a Lyatt?" Wyatt agreed, sounding confused.

Rufus looked perplexed, "Wow i'm going to come across as the biggest geek out here...Lucy and Wyatt..." they still looked at him with furrowed brows, "it's your names mashed together...it's your 'ship' name"

He was met with silence.

"Ok haven't you guys ever watched a TV show?!" he exclaimed, but not loud enough that the others could hear...otherwise that would take some explaining. Both of them laughed at his reaction being so strong. Rufus getting annoyed at her and Wyatt not knowing much popular culture always tickled her.

"I was too busy teaching and writing to watch TV" she shrugged, giving her explanation.

"Don't get a lot of time to watch TV in Syria" Wyatt gave his response. It reminded Lucy of the lives they had lived before they met each other. Completely different worlds.

Rufus took a moment, "Well i guess there good enough explanations..." he shrugged.

"Rufus, what did you want to say before our 'shipping' name?" Wyatt asked, bringing him out of his pretend annoyance, "something about ground rules?"

Both Lucy and Wyatt were looking at Rufus now and he put his hands up, "I love you guys. You know i do...but maybe...could you...," he sighed and took a moment on how to word it, "tone down the eye sex?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open and Wyatt let out a deep chuckle that radiated through her. He obviously found it amusing.

"We do not eye sex!" she snapped, knowing exactly what he meant. But coming to the realisation that they did tend to stare at each other a lot.

"Oh Lucy, come on," Wyatt smiled next to her and took a sip of his beer, "i have to agree with Rufus on this one"

"Yeah, your days of denial are over professor, you guys know where you are, so give a little leeway to the hero in the hoodie-" Rufus stopped as both looked at him with open mouths, "-i mean me"

"'Hero in the hoodie?'" Lucy repeated and slowly moved herself off of Wyatt, his hand on her back, guiding her, "Rufus...," she caught his eye as he tried to look away, "...Rufus did you give yourself that name?"

Wyatt snorted a laugh next to her and that in turn made her giggle too. Rufus was playing with the spoon in the tin next to him, trying to ignore them.

Lucy placed her hand over her mouth, trying not to let out that 'cackle' that Wyatt talks about, and there was a gentle reminder of her sore head to think about too.

She felt Wyatt move next to her, leaning his arms on his knees, "Dude, please tell me that was Jiya who came up with that"

Rufus continued to play with the spoon, looking away. He then picked up his beer and took a sip. Taking a moment before replying, "I wish it was"

"Oh my god" Lucy said louder than she had anticipated, she quickly covered her mouth and the others, sitting across from the fire looked over with worried expressions.

Wyatt noticed too, "It's alright," he put up one of his hands to let them know everything was alright, "nothing to worry about"

After the last few days, she could understand the concern on their faces after her remark. But thankfully it was due to something funny, and laughing at Rufus who now looked truly embarrassed.

Lucy turned and leaned into Wyatt's shoulder, not wanting to let out her laugh. Both of them chuckling together.

Then Wyatt cleared his throat, trying to sound serious, "It's a good name for you man" he agreed and nudged Lucy to turn around.

She tried to put on her best sincere face as she turned to Rufus, who she found was now smirking and it made her smile again too, "Its the best" she settled.

Rufus shrugged, "I wanted a name! You have a name as a couple," he tried to explain, "besides...Jiya likes it"

"And that's all that matters" Lucy smirked.

"Yeah who cares what we think?" Wyatt concurred.

Both of them were trying to be as serious as possible, but felt they were failing miserably. However Lucy noticed the look on Rufus's face, something she had come to know about her friend when he had something else to say, and this time she knew what it could be. She cleared her throat, "Wait," and she looked back at Wyatt, who raised his eyebrows, obviously unsure on what she was about to say. She then turned to Rufus with a smirk, "do you have a name for the three of us?"

She knew her friend too well as a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh you _**are**_ that much of a geek" Wyatt commented, noticing the look on Rufus's face.

"Dude," Rufus outstretched his arms into a shrug, "its me, come on"

"Well?" Lucy enquired, now wanting to know it.

Rufus contemplated on it, "Only if you promise to tone down the eye sex in front of me?"

"Deal" Lucy instantly said without a seconds thought.

"Hey hold up, i didn't agree to those terms" Wyatt countered, sounding even more Texan than she had heard him before.

She turned back to look at him and rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine," she told him, even though she received a sad puppy dog look, she wasn't falling for it. She then turned back to Rufus, "what is it?"

"Speak for yourself" Wyatt stated pretending to sound disappointed.

Rufus smirked at his friends, "I'm surprised you haven't heard me humming it while i pilot the life boat," and slowly he started humming a tune that felt all to familiar and her mouth dropped open as he finished, "...time team, taking the time to be a team!"

"Holy crap that's awesome" Wyatt concluded, sounding impressed, albeit she was sure, quite drunk after one too many beers.

Lucy had heard that all the time from Rufus, but never thought to ask him what it was. She even found herself humming it at times, and he had made it all up. Rufus took another sip of his beer, basking in the glory of his song.

"You are quite the music maestro" Lucy agreed, leaning back into Wyatt, whose steadiness was a welcome feeling to lie back on.

The three of them now sat with smiles on their faces and Rufus gazed up at the stars of the South African sky, "Is it weird to say i never want this to end?" he asked them.

Lucy moved her head to look at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Not that i want to be chasing Flynn around time...but this, with you guys. I never want to stop our adventures together" Rufus concluded.

"I think i will have to agree with you on that one my friend" Wyatt agreed and raising his beer again, clinking together with Rufus's beer. She chuckled, anytime he had agreed with Rufus he had done that. She had only seen Wyatt drunk once and it was after being stuck in Pennsylvania together and nearly being killed by native Americans. They had gone to that bar and just decided to get drunk together, this was starting to feel familiar.

"Once this is all done...chasing Flynn," the mention of his name again made them more alert, "you think Agent Christopher will let us go on one last Historical adventure?" Rufus asked them.

"Maybe...we could always steal it of course" Lucy shrugged, with a chuckle. Making them both smile.

"Yeah i'm down for that," Wyatt agreed, and looked back up at the stars, "just not anywhere near the Titanic" Rufus and Lucy looked to him, he smirked, "i mean we're good," and he took another sip of his beer, "but we're not _**that** _good"

 _ **I wanted to add the time team song in there because when Abigail, Matt and Malcolm sing it together, it never fails to make me chuckle!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry guys...back to the serious stuff! Thank you again for reviews, keep them coming! 3**_

They were on their final day, and they were a few hours from Capetown. Lucy's wound still appeared to be healing, however it was the constant dull ache that felt like a weight had been left on the top of her head. With that pressure, came a worry that internally, all might not be ok and Wyatt's talk of the hospital, was probably a good idea.

As before, Wyatt's hand was round the back of her and placed on her waist in the carriage. Making sure with every bump on the way, she was safely routed in her seat. The Empress and Reine were sat opposite, both idly looking out the window of the carriage at the scenery.

Wyatt leaned closer to her ear, "When we get to Capetown, i need to be on the look out for Flynn," he whispered, reminding her of the cloud that always seemed to hover over them, "stay close to Rufus and i"

She knew that already, and Wyatt had a job to do, so she would stay closer to Rufus while Wyatt checked any location they entered.

"Whose this Flynn you talk of Mr Logan?" Empress asked, he obviously hadn't spoken quiet enough. Lucy glanced to her and she looked curiously at them.

Wyatt's back went up, and gave Lucy a gentle squeeze to her waist, "Someone we don't particularly want to see on this trip Your Imperial Majesty" he told her.

"I see, and i assume this person you are referring to is a 'he'?" she questioned again.

Lucy sat up further, and narrowed her eyes, this was going somewhere.

"Yes he is. He's potentially dangerous to myself, Rufus and Lucy. It's a long story and we don't want to bore you with the details Your Imperial Majesty" Wyatt tried to cover, there was no point even explaining the threat of this man.

The Empress pursed her lips, before replying, "Well you speak of this man with such disdain Mr Logan," she stated, "but when i met Mr Flynn he was nothing but cordial, in fact he was quite helpful"

Lucy's eyes widened, Wyatt tensed and squeezed her waist, she studied him and registered the sudden concern on his face. Solider Wyatt was at the forefront, ready for whatever the Empress was going to tell them.

"Your Imperial Majesty, you met Garcia Flynn?" Lucy asked, partly not wanting to know the answer to the question, but knowing it already.

The Empress nodded and Lucy felt Wyatt tense beside her, his back was up and he was going to be on high alert. She saw him glance out all of the windows, making sure they weren't being followed again.

"Mr Logan you wont find him. He said he was moving on, travelling to another place when he left me in Capetown" The Empress stated, noting Wyatt's rapid eye movement.

Wyatt leaned further forward, still with his hand around Lucy's waist, "Your Imperial Majesty, can i ask what was discussed?"

"Of course," she agreed and looked to them both with amusement, not understanding the severity of the situation to them, "he talked about the both of you"

Lucy's mouth moved open, and found no sound was coming out, she was confused. She shook her head trying to process it, "He discussed us? Why would he do that?" she wanted to sound as if she wouldn't know, and part of her didn't, but what he told the Empress could be a different story.

"My dears i don't know why your so worried," the Empress chuckled, "he recommended you for my trip. Said i needed a nurse and he knew the perfect one, of course he did state that you wouldn't be alone and would be accompanied by two gentlemen"

Oh my God. It hit her, he knew exactly what he was doing. All this time.

"He got us out the way" Wyatt stated simply to Lucy, completely in shock with underlining anger.

The Empress still looked unsure, but carried on, "When he told me that you were two doors down, i gave Mr Walkinshaw and Mr Wood the descriptions of you both that Mr Flynn provided me. He told me there would be no reason for you not to join us. In fact he said you would be more than willing"

Lucy's mouth dropped open and she was speechless, he had this planned all along. He knew she would pretend to be a nurse? How could he know that?...unless it was another thing in the journal. She needed that journal, as much as she didn't want to know or think that she wrote it. It would have valuable information in it, that they could need for future trips.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt the anger radiate off Wyatt beside her, his hand rested on his knee was clenched, his jaw working over and over, looking out the carriage window, but looking like he wanted to punch it instead. She needed to do something...

"Your Imperial Majesty, do you mind if we stop for a moment?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on Wyatt's leg, however he didn't register it.

"Of course my dear" she replied and tapped lightly on the panel between Wood and herself, who was driving the horses. It would be better than Wyatt banging on the side of it to get them to stop, which if they were in the carriage for any longer, would have happened.

"Thank you" Lucy graciously smile, but it was all fake. She couldn't believe this had happened, and they didn't see it.

Instantly without a word and before the carriage had even come to a stop, Wyatt opened the door and jumped out, heading further away from the carriage. Lucy watched him, concerned. However she waited until the carriage had come to a full stop before moving.

"Is your husband alright Ms Lucy?" The Empress asked concerned, "i believe i gave him some information that he's not happy about?" she had no idea.

"He will be alright," Lucy told her, they just had to process this, "just some troubling information is all. Please excuse me"

The Empress gave her an understanding nod as Rufus appeared at the bottom of step to the carriage.

"What's going on?" he asked confused, looking in the direction that Wyatt had just walked off in.

Rufus placed out his hand for her to take and Lucy slowly made her way down the steps, "Thank you" she told him, "we've got news"

He then looked worried, "Well its not going to be good if Wyatt has disappeared like that" Rufus commented, motioning into the direction that he had gone.

"Come on" she told him, grabbing his hand and following Wyatt. They needed to calm him down and they needed to tell Rufus everything the Empress had told them. She tried to think how she would even tell him.

They came to an area populated by beautifully tall trees and overgrown grass. As they approached, Wyatt breathing heavily was turned away from them. His hands leaning against a tree, clenched. With his head down and she could see the anger radiating from him.

"Dude whats going on?" Rufus asked, completely confused and looking from Wyatt's back to Lucy's face.

Wyatt didn't turn around, instead Lucy saw him squeeze his hands tighter together.

Lucy closed her eyes, processing what she was about to say, knowing that Wyatt couldn't say the words, "Flynn wont be here in South Africa. We won't see him in Capetown and he wont ambush us before we get on the lifeboat,-" she took a deep breath, "...because he's already gone back to present day"

Her eyes slowly opened, she was met with silence and a confused Rufus, "I'm not following?"

Wyatt spun round, eyes widened, fists still clenched, "He sent us here Rufus! He knew we would work it out, that _**i**_ would fear being erased from History if he did anything to Alex and Emie...only he never had that intention! He never wanted to hurt them, and he made sure the Empress picked Lucy to go on this trip, so that we would be gone days!"

Rufus slowly took it in putting it all together, "Oh my God" he responded astounded, "with no direct link or being near the lifeboat to get any update that he had jumped again" he came to the conclusion.

"He could be doing anything to History right now and we wouldn't know a thing about it" Lucy shook her head, not wanting to even think about it. He had completely tricked them into coming to this time, it was a decoy.

Wyatt shook his head seething, "A week we've been gone!" he exclaimed, it was so much time to loose. Wyatt's anger got stronger, but there was sadness too as he looked to Lucy, "That dick did _**that**_ to you" he pointed to Lucy's bandage.

"Wyatt-"

"-No Lucy! We shouldn't even be here! _**That**_ happened, because he sent us here!" he yelled. But Lucy just wanted him to calm down, so took a step closer to him. She had barely seen him like this and all she wanted to do was compose him. Get him thinking straight and being able to function properly without the red mist blurring his vision.

"Wyatt, take a deep breath ok?" she asked him slowly, place a hand on his arm stroking it, "we need to process this and get back now as soon as we can. Find him and stop him"

However Rufus spoke up behind her, "Lucy you cant make it on another mission straight away. We need you healthy and fit for chasing Flynn. Whatever step we take next...it's going to have to be just myself and Wyatt"

She closed her eyes, she knew he was right. It was hard admitting, especially as she'd had this conversation with Wyatt previously.

"One step at a time" Lucy countered, not agreeing to stay behind. They would talk about it when they got back.

Wyatt sighed looking up at the sky, "You sound like me," and he looked back at her. Taking a deep breath he composed himself, "we get back to the lifeboat. Go back to our time. We go through this all with Agent Christopher and we finish this once and for all"

"Agreed" Rufus stated with defiance.

Wyatt's hand made it to Lucy's cheek, catching her off guard. Now a softer Wyatt was looking at her, with the pad of this thumb grazing her cheek, "I'm sorry" he told her with sincerity, his blue eyes meeting hers.

Her hand made it around his wrist as he cupped her face, "It's ok, you have every right to be upset about this" they all were, but all handled it differently. That's how they balanced as a team.

He exhaled closing his eyes, "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that," and his eyes opened and for a brief moment, looked into hers. Then he looked over her shoulder at Rufus, "how far away are we Rufus?" he asked their friend.

"15 miles. Keep going and we can leave and be home by dinner" he replied. She smirked, they could always rely on Rufus to try and make this difficult situations light hearted.

Wyatt nodded and looked again to Lucy, his eyes searching hers with concern and giving a brief touch to her bandage, "You feeling alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, a dull ache that was still there, but nothing that was going to slow them down now. She was more determined than ever to stop Flynn. They needed to get home as quickly as they could. God knows what damage he had already done.

 _ **So i thought about it for a while and i needed a way to get Flynn into the story, but not turn up in South Africa and i considered this was the best way and a bit of a twist? Let me know what you all think!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry for the break! I'm a part time makeup artist and had a shoot on Wednesday and caught up with normal work today so didn't have time to post! Hopefully i can post again tomorrow too! We are getting closer to Season 2 guys!**_

 _ **As always, thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming :-)**_

They had finally arrived in Capetown and the area was bustling with people, Civilisation it felt all too surreal to Lucy. They hadn't been around this many people in a week. Lucy collected her things together and let the Empress exit the carriage first along with Reine. Wyatt jumped out, helping Lucy down and joining Rufus in getting their things out the back.

"Where are you going on to next Lucy?" Emie asked her in French, standing together close to the docks. The whole area was heaving with people, more of what they were used to in the present day.

"Probably a passage back home to America," she told her, which wasn't lying..."we miss our home comforts," and she placed her hands together in front of her, "what about you?"

"We head back to England tomorrow. Then i need to visit my sister in Tours, the Empress has given me 2 weeks leave to visit her," Emie's eyes then drifted over to Alex who was unloading the carriage with the others, "i shall miss him though"

Lucy gave a knowing smirk, "You'll see him again," she whispered in confidence, "i can feel it. Write to each other as much as you can"

Knowing exactly what their journey would be from now on gave her comfort. They were in for a wonderful lifetime together, something that gave her warmth. If anything had come from this trip, it was witnessing first hand these two beautiful people fall in love with each other.

"I want to thank you Emie," Lucy turned to her fully, clasping her hands "you've been an amazing friend" she expressed to her, and she meant it.

"And you Lucy," came the genuine smile and response, "what's your address in America? I would love to write to you too"

Her gut twisted, it wasn't something she could ever give to her and that made her incredibly sad. Getting attached on this trips was difficult, she prided herself in being a people person. If she couldn't make connections with others, it just wasn't worth it to her.

"We haven't got a permanent address as yet," Lucy replied, her heart breaking a little, "perhaps you can provide me with yours?"

It was going to have to do. Emie would never get a letter and something in Lucy shattered. She tried to keep her mouth into a smile, but she felt like she was failing when she noticed Emie's reaction.

"Are you alright Lucy?" she asked with concern, and Lucy felt tears brimming.

She nodded quickly, trying to brush it off, "I'm just tired is all...and going to miss our time together"

Emie smiled sadly and leaned into the carriage, grabbing her bag and taking a pencil and paper out, quickly jotting down her address in France. She turned back and passed it too Lucy, who took it with a heavy heart, "Write as soon as you can" Emie insisted with a smile.

Lucy nodded and quickly leaned in, grabbing Emie tightly and closing her eyes, "Have a wonderful life Emie" she whispered.

Emie gave her one last squeeze and let go, both women looking at each other with affection. Behind them the Empress brushed herself down and nodded to Lucy, "Miss Lucy it was a pleasure, your company on this trip has been most delightful. Please do take care of yourself"

Lucy curtsied to the Empress, "Thank you Your Imperial Majesty. Your care and concern has truly meant a lot to me," its another thing she meant entirely, "i also appreciate you allowing us to share such an emotional and important moment for you"

The grave site of the Empress's son was the memory she would never let go of. The importance of this trip was not lost on her, for many reasons.

"Safe travels back to America" The Empress gave one last meaningful smile and nodded for the girls to follow her into their hotel.

Reine gave a sincere smile and wave to Lucy, and Emie placed her hand to her lips and blew her a kiss.

Lucy let out a heavy breath, the emotions getting to her. She got attached, but she never thought she would get this attached. However she realised this was the longest they had spent on a mission away from home. Bonding with these people as a given, it was natural and the way of life.

"Hey Lucy," Rufus behind her commented and she turned to him, "hey you alright?" he asked her, noticing her wipe tears off her cheeks.

She sniffed back her tears, "Yeah i'm good. You know me, just getting too attached as usual" she tried to play it off as a joke.

Rufus looked at her seriously, "You wouldn't be _**you**_ if you didn't" he told her with conviction.

Lucy gave him a sad smile, she had found the pain in her head had subsided and now she was left with tenderness. The thought of going in the lifeboat home was driving her. Going back to normality...or what they called normality.

"Come on, i think Wyatt is saying goodbye to Wood and Alex" Rufus told her and they walked round the other side of the carriage and saw the three men in conversation.

"Ah your beautiful wife!" Wood exclaimed upon seeing her.

Wyatt quickly turned and his face grew into a wide smile, he opened an arm out to her and she settled herself into him. His hand resting on that familiar stop on her waist. Her arm went round his waist as well and it felt like it was something that wasn't done in this time, but they were leaving shortly. 1880s South Africa could do with seeing what a couple in lov-...she stopped herself thinking it. But it came to her straight away, she had never said it to him, and she was sure she felt it. Did he feel it?

She was taken out of her thoughts by Wyatt speaking, "Sir i want to thank you. It's been incredible travelling with you all," his words caught, "you have no idea how incredible"

"Poppycock young man!" Wood exclaimed, "you were all assets on this trip. We couldn't have done it without you" they did in the other timeline. The irony wasn't lost on Lucy and with a quick glance to Rufus to her side, it wasn't lost on him either.

"Sir" Wyatt finally said and placed his hand for him to shake, both exchanged nods.

Lucy cleared her throat, she hadn't shared many moments with him, but she still wanted to show her gratitude, "Sir Wood, thank you so much for your hospitality" she genuinely said to the older gentlemen.

"Your welcome my dear," Wood replied bowing to her and asking for her hand. As one arm was around Wyatt, she moved her other hand from her side to him. He kissed it sweetly, "pleasure," he noted, and let her hand go, "well come on Walkinshaw, best get everything into the Empress's hotel" he patted his trusty aid on the shoulder.

"Right away Sir" Alex agreed and watched his mentor head back to the carriage and begin to unload it.

He turned back and both he and Wyatt looked to each other. It was wordless, but it said everything. They felt their connection.

They both sighed and laughed together, noting the moment.

Wyatt put out his hand and Alex took it, a long drawn out hand shake.

Alex shook his head, "It's been-"

"-Its been eventful" Wyatt agreed, his face still beaming. Being in the presence of his ancestor for this amount of time must have been surreal. If Flynn had done one thing, it was getting Wyatt in touch with this part of his heritage.

Alex's eyes drifted to Lucy and he placed out his hand, she took it and he placed a kiss there, "Miss Logan is been an honour travellin' with you on this trip" he nodded to her, "i believe you've helped me with a certain French maid tremendously"

Warmth came over her and she curtsied to him, "Pleasures all mine Alex"

Alex let go of her hand and placed it out for Rufus, "Thank you Rufus. You've been quite the company," he then looked to Lucy and Wyatt, "forward thinker here" he told them, like they didn't know that already. He was more forward thinking then he could even imagine.

"Thank you Sir" Rufus accepted, being told that in the 1880s was remarkable. Without him knowing, Alex was a forward thinker too.

"We'll let you get back to your girl" Wyatt winked and patted Alex on the arm, referring to Emie. Who he was still to travel back to England with, another journey that she believed would take a few days, maybe even a week, "our ship is an hour from taking off anyway"

"Safe travels home," Alex told them all and gave them another courteous nod, "if i'm ever in America, i will be sure to look you up"

The three of them watched as he walked away from them, going back to Wood and getting the remainder of the luggage off the carriage. They stood watching for a while, taking it in. All of them knowing they would never see these people again, a fact they would need to get their heads round. But this trip had meant so much more than others.

"We should get going," Rufus finally spoke, "I've got a lovely lady and chocodile waiting for me back home"

It broke the tension and the palpable feeling in the air. They were going to miss these people, but they had to move on.

Wyatt cleared his throat, finally taking his eyes away from Alex, "Yeah lets go," he agreed, they had to leave at some point. He placed a hand on the small of Lucy's back and guided her through the crowds, "you remember where you left the lifeboat?" he asked Rufus.

Rufus turned to look at him, "Is that an actual question?" he enquired raising his eyebrows. He had a point.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry for the delay guys! I was out for dinner last night with friends and didn't get back until late! We are so close to the premiere! I'm so excited! Finally new Lucy and Wyatt scenes! Please review if you are still reading!**_

Wyatt gently stroked Lucy's back as they pushed through the crowd in Capetown and eventually found themselves walking down a dusty street, heading to the quiet grassed area where they last saw the lifeboat, "How you doing?" he asked her.

"Depends what context that question's in," she responded and glanced at him, "physically i'm drained and my head still hurts a little," she murmured, but that really wasn't what was getting to her, "but emotionally?" she stopped and he stopped with her, "this one was tough Wyatt. I know you feel it too, leaving them behind" referring to Alex and Emie.

Wyatt looked down, and then out to where Rufus was still walking, and let him continue to. They would catch up with him, they needed this moment to talk.

He exhaled, "Yeah it is," he agreed, but then he smiled, "although i got to see them, who they are as people. My people," he was full of pride at his ancestors, "no one gets to do that Lucy. I feel privileged to have met my family"

Lucy gave him a sad smile, she contemplated it for a moment, "You can walk away from them?" she asked hesitantly.

"Lucy," he came in closer and placed both hands on her arms, "we did a great thing. We got them together, and better than before in their other timeline. You've got to remember, we were never meant to be here-"

"-But we are, we have been" she didn't know what it meant, but they travelled on a journey that was never written in History, but it would be now. Their journey would now be documented, possibly with their names intertwined. It blew her mind that on these tips their names had become woven into the History books. Hell they even had a bond movie with them in, all because they met and helped Ian Flemming.

Wyatt's brow furrowed, "Are you saying you want to stay?" he questioned, surprised.

"No, of course not," she shook her head, that was the last thing from her mind, any time they visited it was just that. She couldn't ever live in any of these times periods, she was lucky enough to even visit them, "i just want to know how you do it, how you separate yourself from people and the connections you make?"

He sighed heavily, giving another glance to where Rufus had gone, he was getting further away. They needed to keep moving, so both nodded to each other and continued to walk.

"It's hard to tell someone how to deal with it," he started, "i spent my first few years in the force making connections, only to loose those people," she glanced at him, a sadness was evident, "in the end i had to try and disconnect myself from it but it was always there, the attachment. Its what humans do Lucy, we connect to each other. If we didn't, the human race would be a sad existence"

It was true, and she hadn't thought about it like that. It gave her reassurance, she made friends with these people in time, but she had to move on. Cherish the moments she had with them and remember them fondly. Not be selfish in her feelings of never seeing them again, especially when she knew the life Alex and Emie would have together. It gave her comfort.

She gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you Wyatt" she always appreciated his outlook on anything. It made her think of the bigger picture in all of this.

"Your welcome Ma'am" he winked and took her hand in his, linking together.

They got closer to Rufus and he made his way through a bunch of trees, they followed and finally they came into a clearing she remembered from a week ago. In view was the lifeboat, just how they had left it.

"Thank God my baby is still here" Rufus breathed and made his way closer to it.

Wyatt and Lucy gave each other a look.

"Should we be worried that he's calling it his 'baby' now?" Wyatt asked curiously, with a smile but a hint of seriousness.

"I'll always be worried about Rufus" Lucy replied with a smirked and they followed him.

Rufus jumped up onto the lifeboat and tapped in the code on the dial. The door clicked, beeped and opened its door to them. A sigh of relief came from him as he entered.

Lucy got closer, placing her hands on the lifeboat to lift herself up, however she felt a jolt and Wyatt grabbed hold of her waist, lifting her up so she made it on.

She glanced behind her and gave him a look, to which she received a shrug, "What?" he asked, "just helping out"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and entered, looking at her surroundings. Being immersed with technology again was overwhelming having been away from it for so long. But having the break was like a breath of fresh air, they needed it. She promised herself to switch off more, no phone, no internet and disconnecting for a while...but she knew that would be unlikely until they caught Flynn. She had to have her phone on at all times, ready for another jump.

She sat herself down as Wyatt also climbed in looking around himself, probably making sure nothing was left in there by Flynn. All that time they had been gone, he could have tampered with it for all they knew.

"God i never thought i would be so thankful to see this thing again" Wyatt stated taking a seat.

"It's not a 'thing' Wyatt" Rufus told him off, being very serious.

And Lucy sniggered, this really was his baby.

Instead she choose to change the subject...slightly, "Everything looking good Rufus?" she asked him.

He was sat in the pilots seat, pushing buttons and back doing what he did best, "All good," he agreed and he tapped the screen, "as the Empress said, the day after we arrived, Flynn was gone. He jumped back to the present" he sighed, he had obviously hoped like the rest of them that Flynn hadn't gone back so soon.

Wyatt got agitated and shuffled in his seat, "Does it say if he's jumped again?"

Rufus pressed a few more buttons, obviously hoping to find out, but to no avail, "No, we have to be in our time to find that out," he responded frustrated, "dude doesn't stop moving though. So i cant imagine he stuck around in the present for long"

A sense of dread came over Lucy, but she was ready. Flynn was screwing with History, a history she learnt and taught. She was fed up of him changing things he shouldn't be.

The lifeboat door shut and Wyatt leaned over, buckling her in. She gave him a smile, "I've seen you do it enough times for me to do it myself now" she told him assuredly.

He shrugged looking up at her, "Humour me Ma'am" Wyatt responded giving her a wink and smirk.

She couldn't help but smile whenever he did that, and in fact. She never wanted him to stop making sure her seat belt was securely fastened. It was like his arm around her waist, comforting and safe.

He finished and leaned back, buckling himself in and tapping Rufus's chair, "Alright man. Do your thing"

With one button the whole lifeboat shook and set off course for the present again. She was ready, they were ready and they finally wanted to to stop Flynn once and for all.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Thank you all for the reviews...don't be too sure this story is finished with yet...i'm loving writing it, so decided to carry on with their story in this timeline...enjoy! And yay Timeless tonight! Its been a year! Cant wait for new Time Team and of course Lucy and Wyatt moments._**

With a massive shake when it hit the ground, the lifeboat had landed. Rufus turned in his seat to look at them both. Back to reality and hopefully a reality they knew. Wyatt nodded to him to go ahead and Rufus pressed the button for the slow release of the door. Their heads turned, hoping they would see Mason Industries on the other side.

Load noises of work and general conversation were going on and the appearance of Agent Denise Christopher and Connor Mason looking at them with concern, was utter relief to them all.

"Where have you guys been?!" Agent Christopher asked worriedly.

They all unbuckled their seat belts and stood up, Wyatt getting off first and placing a hand out to Lucy as she made her way down the metal steps.

"It's a long Story Ma'am" Wyatt replied, making sure she was alright and fully on 2018 footing.

"You could say that again," Denise commented surveying them all, suddenly taking note of Lucy's bandage, "Lucy what happened?" she asked with concern, coming closer to her.

"Its kinda all in that long story remit," Lucy returned. All of this was a long story, "but i managed to get a gash on the top of my head" she explained.

"Do you need medical attention?" Mason asked troubled, showing his own concern.

Wyatt scoffed beside her, "What kind of question is that? Of course she does"

Lucy placed a soft hand on Wyatt's arm to calm him and looked to Mason, "I will need to go to the hospital to get it checked out" she agreed. All it was now was to make sure the stitches were ok and get some antibiotics.

"I'll call you a cab" the British inventor confirmed, taking out his phone.

Lucy raised her hand to stop him, "Not yet though," she looked behind her as Rufus came out of the lifeboat, and then to Wyatt at her side, "i want to know where Flynn has gone"

"Lucy-" Wyatt tried to interrupt, and she knew what he was going to say. Her health was their main concern and Flynn was second. But he wasn't, they needed to find him and work out a plan, and then she could get seen too.

"-no Wyatt i want to know now, before i go" she told him, grazing to the side and catching his eye. He understood, she knew he did. He slowly nodded his head in agreement, all of this was bigger then any of them and he respected her enough to make her own decisions. Flynn was trying to destroy history and it was their job to stop him, that's what it came down to.

"Alright," Denise agreed, "all of you get out of those clothes, freshen up and meet us in the office in 20"

Denise and Mason walked away, heading to the room already.

Lucy looked around, surrounded by more technology and she smiled, who would have thought she would have missed this?

They started walking up towards the 'changing rooms' when a happy and excited Jiya rushed passed her, "Hi Lucy!" she cried, before jumping into Rufus's arms, catching him by surprise, "Your back!"

She chuckled at the couple being reunited.

"Pleassseeee no spoilers on Game of Thrones" Rufus pleaded with her.

"Your lucky, you were gone a week, so you've only missed one episode," Jiya told him with her arms around his neck. Slowly recognition came onto her face and she reared back a bit from him, "dude you need a shower"

Rufus looked disgruntled, "Yeah well, being stuck in the middle of nowhere in 1880s South African heat kinda makes a guy sweat"

Jiya smiled and came in closer giving him a kiss, "I don't care" she mumbled against his lips.

Lucy was taken out of watching the couple when Wyatt placed his hand on the small of her back, "We better get changed" he whispered into her ear.

She looked to him, "Yeah of course," she agreed and they turned away from Rufus and Jiya, walking past all the computers to the back of Mason Industries, "i know i shouldn't joke abut this, but whatever time period Flynn has gone to,-" she started pushing her dress down and shuffling in it, "-its not anywhere with corsets"

Wyatt chuckled next to her, "Oh i don't know. I think you look pretty good in them"

"That's because everything is being pushed up" she returned back at him, knowing exactly the reason he liked her in it.

He smirked and shrugged, "Can you blame me?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head at him. Men.

They turned into the changing rooms and turned the lights on, each one of the lights hovering over each decade lit up. Soon they would be changing into something else from one of these periods to go after Flynn.

Before she even had to ask, Wyatt was behind her undoing her corset. She may have meant it as a joke, but for her own bodies sake, she was genuinely hoping no corsets were in for her on the next mission. She wanted to have the ability to actually breathe on this one.

One last pull and it was undone, "You go ahead and shower first," he told her, as she turned around and he was taking off his jacket, "let me get you a towel"

"No its alright, i need to go to my locker now anyway" she told him with a smile. All of their things were kept in their lockers before each journey. Personal belongings, she knew her Mom would have lit up her phone with worry. But every time she went on a mission she told her Mom it could go on for days, but those days turned into weeks.

"Me too" he agreed and they walked further along the hallway and down the steps to the basement.

They parted ways to their separate lockers and Lucy came to hers, opening it up and checking everything was there. She grabbed the towel from the top shelf, only for something metal to fall on the floor. She frowned, what was that?

Bending down it was clear as day, a bright shiny silver ring with a gorgeous sky blue topaz stone glistening in it. She was confused, this wasn't the engagement ring that Noah had given her. Where was this ring from?

She shook her head, she didn't have time to think about that. Instead she closed her locker and made her way to the shower. Maybe Jiya or Denise had given it to her for safe keeping? But she would have remembered putting it in there?

A dread came over her, what if she was engaged to something else after this trip? What if it wasn't Noah in this timeline? She slipped out of her dress and climbed into the shower, the hot water hitting her and relief. She stood under the shower for ages, going through it in her mind. She needed to know if this really was hers and if it was, who the hell gave it to her? She had avoided Noah and made sure he knew how she felt. But if she had to do it again to some other guy, she wasn't sure she could do that again. It wasn't fair, not only to whoever he was, but to Wyatt as well. They were just starting something and having to deal with that on top of Flynn was just going to get in the way. She needed to know who it was.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ahhhh wasn't the premiere amazing?! The Lyatt moments! Damn Matt Lanter can pull off angry, brooding for his girl well. I loved it. But i am glad that Jiya stopped them (albeit unknown to her) because i want their kiss to be out of passion and not desperation. I think there may have been regret there if it had turned out like that. But..."You haven't lost me" *melts* can't wait for next week and the week after ( i see you Hollywoodland ep) thank you for all the reviews...i'm hoping you like where i am going to take this story...**_

Before she had a chance to ask about the ring, they had their priorities. Where had Flynn gone?

The three of them sat around the office desk as Denise and Mason stood, ready to give them all the information. Jiya hovered in the back of the room, she had put together all the stuff she could find already about the time period he had jumped to.

"I think we all know this one," Denise commented and moved the papers over to them on the table, "Fort Worth, Texas November 1963"

"Damn" Rufus commented beside her.

Wyatt let out a heavy breath, "God damn it"

"JFK," Lucy stated, shaking her head, "he's going to try and stop the assassination of John F Kennedy?" she was alarmed. It was a reminder of Lincoln, and the pull of not wanting to let a man die, but knowing in the history books that's exactly the way it had to be.

"We can only assume," Denise replied, pulling out another record, "but he jumped to 6 days before the assassination and because your behind-"

"-it means the day we jump, its exactly November 22nd 1963" Wyatt spoke, and all eyes came on him, "what? I've told you before, i know my Texas history"

"Is there a chance JFK was in Rittenhouse?" Rufus asked. Something none of them had talked about in a while, it was the elephant in the room.

"God i hope not" Lucy whispered, but anything was possible at this point. They had gone through so much with other Rittenhouse members that had been big leaders in History. It wasn't something they could just dismiss anymore because of the person.

"Well your only going to know if you make your way there," Denise stated, "i've already got your outfits ready downstairs"

That was their obvious queue to leave and get ready.

They all started to get up and Mason looked to her, "Lucy i'll call you that cab now" and he walked out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear.

There was a pull inside of her, she couldn't let them go alone. This was scary, Mason disappeared as Rufus and Jiya hugged again, they hoped this time it would only be day or two he was gone.

"Wyatt i cant do this" she said quietly, getting his attention.

He turned to her, placing his hands on her arms and giving her a reassuring squeeze, "We're going to be ok. I know this. I know a lot about this. If anything, this is the perfect time period for him to travel to when we don't have you on this mission and you can rest"

"Rest? Wyatt i will be going out of my freaking mind," she sighed frustrated, "I've never not gone with you, what if something happens?" she asked him worriedly. They had split up on missions and things had gone wrong, this was a big deal.

"We're going to stop him...," he said with confidence, trying to instil it in her, "because i need to get back to take you to dinner" Wyatt was being all too calm about this and flirty. But she could see it in his eyes, he was worried too.

But she was going to go along with it, "I'll be waiting" she told him, giving him a soft smile.

He lifted his hand and gently stroked her bandage, "Now get that looked out, and promise you wont tell me if the Doctor said i did a inadequate job on stitching up that wound?"

She chuckled, she could rely on him to make her smile. But they quickly parted ways when Denise turned round from her computer.

"I better get changed" he told her and gave her wink.

He turned to Rufus and nodded, both men leaving as Mason returned.

"The cab will be here in 20, i believe the boys will be ready by then so you ladies can see them off" he told Lucy and Jiya.

Jiya came and stood by Lucy, "I'll come with you to the hospital" she told her, with conviction.

"Oh you don't have to do that Jiya" she motioned her hand, telling her not to worry. However she knew she would like that, her and Jiya were becoming firm friends and having that support now that Wyatt was going to be away gave her comfort.

"No we insist Lucy," Denise told her forcefully, "but while you wait for the cab you might as well tell us what happened on this trip" Denise asked, directing them back to the chairs so they could take a seat.

"Where do i start?" Lucy let out an awkward laugh. So much to say about the most fascinating trip they've had yet.

"What was Capetown like?" Jiya asked wistfully.

"Beautiful. Zululand was stunning, I've never seen a place like it...was also incredible travelling with the Empress of France..." she trailed off, waiting for their reactions.

Jiya's mouth dropped open in awe and Mason leaned back in astonishment.

Denise shook her head in amazement, "How the hell did that happen?" she asked.

"Well she wasn't the best part of the trip," Lucy started, "after tracking down Wyatt's ancestors we travelled with them all. We spent time getting to know them and helping them even, making sure Alex and Emie,-" she stopped herself, they wouldn't know those names but she carried on, "-that they got together so that Wyatt was meant to exist"

"Unbelievable" Mason stated in wonder.

"And who did they think you were?" Jiya asked curiously.

"Well Wyatt told them our real names," Lucy responded, "i was a 'nurse'," she then looked down shyly, "and Wyatt was my husband"

The three chuckled together at the admission.

"At least it gave you good practice then" Denise commented with amusement.

Lucy's eyes came up to look at her, then to all of them. She was confused, "Practice for what?"

"Lucy where's your ring?" Jiya asked, grabbing her hand lightly, "when you get back from missions the first thing you do is put it back on" she questioned curiously.

"I meant to ask you about that," Lucy shuffled in her seat, unsure of what this answer would be, "i found it in my locker-"

"-well that's where you always leave it" Denise commented, her brow coming down, "Lucy are you alright?"

"How hard was that hit on the head?" Mason enquired.

She shook her head, they weren't the ones to be asking questions right now, she was. That feeling of Amy came back to her, the uncertainty of what her life was like in this lifetime came into forefront of her mind, it scared her. Due to her connection to Rittenhouse it only ever appeared to be her that was affected in these timelines.

However, she didn't want to alarm them. So she thought she would carry on, "Pretty hard" she told him.

"It is best you get the hospital as soon as possible then," Mason told her with concern, "you may have concussion if you don't even remember who your even engaged to Lucy"

"Oh no, i remember" Lucy said without even thinking. Why did she do that?

Right then Wyatt and Rufus entered the room again, dressed in full 1960's suits and her first thought wasn't of who she was engaged to. But Wyatt in the suit. He looked so handsome her stomach turned over in knots, good ones. However she was thankful she didn't have to give an answer, because she didn't know who she was engaged to in this timeline.

"Alright lets stop Flynn," Rufus clapped his hands together, "i'm fully ready to stop this douche from creating anymore changes in History," and he nodded over to her direction, "we'll do this for you Lucy"

Lucy gave him a thankful smile, it meant so much to her for him to say that. She got up and came to him, enveloping him in a big hug. The ones they always gave each other if they had ever been separated. It was warm and comfortable, she was so thankful to have him in her life.

"I'll walk down with you" Jiya stated, getting up as well and coming to them.

"I'll see you down there" Rufus told Wyatt and gave one last look to Lucy before leaving the room.

"Everything ok in here?" Wyatt asked, slowly making his way closer to Lucy. However he was clearly making a conscious effort to not touch her in front of Denise and Mason. They still didn't know that they had started something on the mission and now really wasn't the time to get into it.

"Just making sure Lucy is alright, and don't worry we will get the best Doctors looking after her. We cant have your mind somewhere else on this mission" Denise told him with her authority. She knew her and Wyatt were close, but it was strange she would say that to him, would they really assume Wyatt would be that worried about her?

"I believe you Ma'am" Wyatt replied, with a glance to Lucy. He now looked confused at her.

"You can understand our concern," Mason stated, rounding the table and coming in front of them, "afterall it cant be easy being together in these dangerous situations and not worry about your other half"

Lucy's mouth dropped open, were they that obvious? She looked to Wyatt who also looked sheepish.

"Whats going on with you two?" Denise questioned, getting closer to them as well, looking just as confused.

Wyatt sighed and gave a look to Lucy, they had been found out now, not point hiding it any longer. She nodded and he went ahead, "Look its new ok?" he let it out, "we were going to leave it awhile to find our feet. But we are apparently too obvious" he motioned between himself and Lucy.

"New?" Mason moved back in surprise, "Wyatt were you hit on the head also?"

"No Sir," Wyatt looked at them hesitation, what was going on? "but i do feel like i'm missing something here" and he gave another glance to Lucy.

"Both of us actually" Lucy added, this was getting strange.

Denise looked to them and a sudden realisation appeared on her face, "Oh God...you changed something"

A blinding panic hit Lucy. Amy. Her mind went straight to Amy. She didn't want it to happen again, she couldn't let it happen again. Her life had changed over night last time.

She had to ask them, it was the only way they were going to get any answers, "Is this about the ring?" Lucy let it out, questioning them both.

Wyatt reared back in shock, "Ring?" it twisted inside of her seeing the pain on his face at her mentioning it. She knew he would be upset and hoped they could have done this alone, but not knowing who it was got in the way of them talking about it.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Mason placed both his hands on the table to steady himself. He then glanced behind him to Denise, "they don't know"

"Don't know what?!" Wyatt exclaimed, now getting angry.

Denise came closer to the both of them and looked her in the eyes, "Lucy you've been engaged for a year," she felt Wyatt stiffen next to her, and her stomach flipped "and you've been with him for 4 years"

She closed her eyes, that was longer than Noah. She couldn't deal with this, what life had she missed out on now? How many years of her life were spent with this person. How did it even happen again? What could they have changed for her to be engaged to someone else in this timeline?

"Lucy," Denise spoke her name, making her open her now watery eyes, "Lucy whose your fiance?" it was a test and she was going to fail it.

She pursed her lips together, her chin trembling. She wanted to know the answer. But she didn't, she shook her head, "I don't know" she whispered and the dread came over her.

"This is bad-" Mason commented again.

"Why is this bad?" Wyatt questioned, his displeasure at Lucy being engaged was clear, "it's not meant to even happen! We've been through this before, whoever this guy is, shes not meant to be with him!"

"That's the problem Wyatt," Denise spoke quietly, his eyes finding hers, " _ **your**_ the guy she's with and has been for 4 years," Lucys heart jumped to her throat and she couldn't speak, "and _**your**_ her fiance"

 _ **Views?!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**So in this timeline Lucy's Mom isn't in Rittenhouse like she is in the show. Just an FYI. More to follow in what's different so you don't lose track.**_

 ** _Also i'm sorry for the mistakes, please just accept them. I don't have a beta so i just write and read a couple of times, and some times i miss stuff._**

Lucy stared blankly at Agent Christopher, her mouth had gone dry and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Fiance? Her and Wyatt were _**engaged**_? So many thoughts went through her mind all at once.

Beside her Wyatt was in disbelief, "I'm sorry?" he questioned, not taking it in.

But she had taken it in, they were a couple in this timeline, an established couple. A couple that were planning marriage and a life together...

"I need to sit down" Lucy breathed and moved slowly to the desk, placing her hands on the table for support and sitting down. How did this happen?

Denise looked between them, "You must have done something in 1880 South Africa with Wyatt's family to make this change. But i promise you both, you came to us like this" she told them.

"Like what exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"Wyatt in your timeline what was your job?" Denise asked him. Lucy looked over, his hands were on his hips and he was looking towards the ground, completely spaced out, "Wyatt?"

His eyes quickly returned to them, "Master Sargent of Delta Force" he answered.

"Good," Denise nodded, that was obviously still his job, "and Lucy?"

"A History and Anthropology Professor at Stanford" Lucy replied.

"Nothing has changed there," Denise agreed, giving them some comfort, "but we requested Lucy to be on our task force after Flynn took the Mothership, we were looking into you Wyatt to be our solider for the mission. It just so happens that you were together. Lucy said she would only want you and you said you wouldn't be happy for her to be in the hands of anyone else"

Lucy glanced again at Wyatt and he was already staring at her. They were at that place now. But they weren't when they met and in their timeline, it didn't work out like that.

"Where did you find us?" Wyatt asked, still looking at Lucy. His eyes not leaving hers until Denise answered.

"You have a place 5 miles from here. A cute home up in the mountains looking over San Francisco. You've been living there together for 3 years"

"3 years?" Lucy questioned.

Denise saw the confusion on her face, "Lucy have you looked at your phone yet?"

"No," she replied and pulled it out. She pressed the side button to reveal a number of missed calls from her Mother. But behind those, her background picture was of her and Wyatt. It was a selfie from what she could see on terrace, sun setting behind them, the view that Denise was talking about. She was looking at the camera with a wickedly happy smile. Wyatt was kissing her temple but still had a look of pure happiness on his face. A different feeling came over her this time, unlike the photos with Noah, she was happy to see these, a warm feeling had come over her. She opened up the phone and went to her photos, so many happy moments. Pictures of Wyatt that she had taken, surfing, fixing his car and going out for dinner.

Lucy closed her eyes, she needed to find out what it was that changed all of this. They looked genuinely happy, but they didnt remember any of it.

All of their missions that they remembered in their timeline, had then even gone on them?

"Where have we been on these missions?" Lucy asked with a frantic underlining tone, putting her phone straight back down.

"You've been to many Lucy. Its hard to remember them all, but Germany, Texas, Las Vegas, Pennsylvania, Arkansas-"

"-we've been to all those places in our timeline as well" Wyatt chipped in. She knew he stopped her when she got to Arkansas because that's when things really started to change between them. But if they really were a couple back then, going on these missions together. Surely they would have turned out differently?

Mason stepped forward finally, a look of frustration on his face, looking at his watch, "I know this is a confusing time for you both, but we don't have time for this. Flynn has been in Dallas fo-"

"-you can give us a God damned minute Mason!" Wyatt hollered, even making Lucy jump. He pointed at the inventor and came closer to him, "we have done nothing but work for you people these past few months, once again Lucy's timeline has changed, and now mine. Have some compassion"

Lucy swallowed hard, he was breathing heavily and the anger was rising, "Wyatt he's right" she spoke quietly.

Wyatt's head made a sudden turn in her direction, "What?"

"Flynn needs to be stopped. You and Rufus need to do that," she stood up, coming closer to him, "i will find out as much as i can and we will talk about it when you get back"

There was a fear in his eyes that she couldn't escape, he looked worried and placed his hand around her neck, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line, "What if i come back and we've done it again?," he breathed, "what if i come back and _**your**_ not even here?" he bit out.

"I will be" she told him firmly, they had to believe that. Of course there was every fear of something like that on any mission. But it was down to their connection with Wyatt's family, it had to be. This mission to Dallas wouldn't be.

He looked to Denise and Mason and they also nodded with assurance to him. Looking down and placing his forehead against hers, he exhaled. She felt that pull, he didnt want to leave. Especially after this revelation and if she was honest, she didnt want him to either.

"This is bigger than you and me" she whispered to him, even though it pained her to do so.

He breathed deeply through his nose as he pulled back at opened his eyes. He registered her comment, but didn't reply to it. Almost not wanting to, so he changed the subject, "Come back here straight after the Hospital?" he asked her.

She nodded straight away, "I will. And i will get to the bottom of this and find out how it changed"

"Before you go," Mason commented. Making their eyes move away from each other to him, "if it's any consolation, you may not remember your time together," he told them, making Lucy's stomach twist, "but you certainly don't act any differently"

She gave Mason a sad smile, that might be the case. But if only they could have those memories, she knows she wouldn't be unhappy about it. She knew she wanted to be with Wyatt so much. If they came back to their time with the memory of their past together, she would fully accept it.

But she understood the sentiment that Mason was trying to give. They had talked before about 'meant to be' and 'fate' and not believing in them. . But now with this timeline, it was hard to avoid.

"Come on" Wyatt whispered, grabbing a hold of her hand and taking her out of the door and down the steps to the lifeboat.

Rufus was already in, pressing the buttons and making sure everything was as it should be.

Wyatt turned to her as they reached the bottom steps that lead to the machine, "Lucy-"

"-i know" she gave him a soft reassuring smile, "just come back to me"

Without hesitation he leaned in, capturing his mouth with hers. They gently kissed and he slowly pulled back, staring into her eyes. An understanding of what they were saying to each other was clear.

"Be safe. Both of you" she told them, loud enough for Rufus to hear.

"Got it!" came the reply from inside the lifeboat, making her smile briefly.

With one last kiss on the lips, Wyatt ascended the stairs, giving a look behind him as he entered. She gave him an encouraging nod to go ahead and he disappeared as the door slide close.

"We better step back" Jiya commented. Lucy had been completely oblivious to her standing there.

Lucy followed her back towards the computers as the tech team typed away and the lifeboat started up. She watched the mechanism go round and the sound increase, to it suddenly being there and with a woosh of air, it was gone. Her hair flying backwards and nearly losing her footing.

"Lets get you to the hospital," Jiya stated, gently taking her arm.

Lucy stopped her and turned, "Jiya i have to tell you something"

Jiya's eyes widened, "What is it?"

She looked to where the lifeboat had just disappeared to, "Lets talk in the taxi"

Jiya wasn't in the room when they were told, so she would have to fill her in, getting any information about her and Wyatt and what she knew. Jiya could tell her things she wouldn't even know about and hopefully have her help in tracing what changed when they met Wyatt's ancestors, it had to stem from there.


	34. Chapter 34

_**I'm glad you are all loving the twist...now on to how it happened...ish...its over the next few chapters. And don't worry i do cover how it's effected their timelines etc...**_

Lucy's examination had been quick at the hospital, the Doctors were happy with the stitches, even though they questioned how it had been done and what was used. It looked pretty good and Wyatt had done a good job with what he had in 1880 South Africa.

They gave her a fresh bandage and medication that she took in the taxi back to Mason Industries.

During this time she had filled Jiya in completely on everything.

"You were always worried" Jiya commented quietly as they entered an empty office in the building with a laptop.

"How do you mean?" Lucy enquired, setting her water down and taking a seat.

Jiya put the laptop down and opened it up, "Well both of you said it was a complete risk doing this job together. That something could change, that you might even forget about each other and what you had. It scared you guys so much you put a box of memories together, a video-"

"-where are these things?" Lucy jumped on it instantly. A box of memories? She wanted to see these straight away.

"Because of the fear of that happening, you agreed not to keep them at your place. In case that place didn't even exist...so Rufus has them at his," Jiya told her, taking the seat next to her, "i have his keys. We can go there after this"

So they had thought ahead. It seemed like her. She was organised and liked control. It reminded her of a conversation she had with Denise once, she had done the same thing. Worried that it could be a different life they go home to, so gave Lucy a DVD of photos, so she would know the life she had.

"Ok lets get started," Jiya brought up the search engine, "so we believe Wyatt's ancestors meeting in the way they did with you there, somehow changed things?"

Lucy nodded, "I translated an awful lot for them. It was more in depth interaction in this timeline than in the original. But its my best guess"

"No its good. We go with that" Jiya agreed, typing in names. All the names that Lucy knew, they found stories and articles online. But one jumped out straight away, as soon as she saw the headline 'A new start for Woods Valet'

"This one" Lucy told her, opening up the article and started to read, "Field Marshal Sir Evelyn Wood V.C was undoubtedly a good judge of men. The thought occurs on reading that Mr Alexander Walkinshaw Sir Evelyn's personal servant for 5 years, intends shortly to make a new start in America with his wife and son, not withstanding the fact he is only 28 years of age-"

She stopped before going any further, that's not what Wyatt told them. They married in Britain when he was 32, he was suppose to go on more engagements with Wood in the original timeline. He had been his servant for over 30 years, not 5. This was so wrong already it scared her.

Lucy was too much in a daze and Jiya carried on reading the article, "The decision of the young man, whom Sir Evelyn often described as 'a tried and proved friend rather and a servant,' testifies to the grit in the man who was in 4 actions with him-"

"-no that's wrong," Lucy stated shaking her head, "Wyatt told me one night, Alex served with Wood in 9 actions, not 4" this wasn't right.

Jiya obviously not knowing the other timeline continued the article, "Walkinshaw had an exciting, not to say romantic career so far. He enlisted in October 1873, as a bugler and won the D.C.M in the Zulu War," Lucy sighed with relief, that was still the same, "He also holds other medals including the Khedive Star. He was one of the party of ten selected men who captured Cetwayo and after the Prince Imperial was killed, he was with the Empress Eugenie's party which visited the scene of her son's death-"

"But he was 28 Jiya, moving to America wasn't meant to happen until he was 50! Then at his wife's request they returned to France where they spent their remaining years!" Lucy was getting agitated.

Jiya raised her hands, "Ok calm down, i'm just reading the article out"

Nodding Lucy quickly apologised, "I'm sorry. But this isn't the timeline we knew about, does it say where Alex was going to?"

Jiya skimmed the article some more, "It says New York, but after that he could have gone anywhere. But we can look in the census-" she quickly typed and got themselves on the right site.

"I would say our best bet is to look for Wyatt's 3 times great grandfather, Evelyn Walkinshaw" Lucy told her.

But Jiya wasn't typing, instead she had paused before going any further, "Wait a minute" she looked like she was thinking over something.

"What is it?" Lucy enquired.

"I've heard Wyatt say that name before" she replied. She didn't think Wyatt spoke about him, he certainly didn't in their timeline. Evelyn was a shadow of his Father, having fought in the first world war and become a spy because of his French heritage. He deserted his wife and children and set up life in San Francisco where he died alone in a hotel room, his cause of death unknown. All of this Wyatt had told Lucy on their travels of Zululand.

"In what context?" Lucy asked her.

"He went on to become a world-renowned French professor at Standford," Jiya told her, which shocked Lucy. Professor? "saying that all of Wyatt's family on his Mothers side in the male line are professors-" she stopped mid sentence because they had cracked it.

It made sense, a new life in America when he was young gave him more guidance and freedom to choose the life he wanted. Not the military life his Father had previously had him go into. He would have only been a few years old when they moved, and possibly not even taken part in the first world war for the British.

Then something else hit her, something she hadn't even asked yet. But was a pivotal part of the puzzle, "Jiya how did we meet?" she took deep breaths. How her and Wyatt met could hold more answers.

A look of hesitancy came upon her face, and she looked uncomfortable, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until you see the tapes-"

"-how did we meet Jiya?" she wasn't going to ask again.

Jiya swallowed hard, "Your grandfathers were best friends. So were your Fathers," she informed her, causing her world to spin, "...you grew up together"

 _ **Ok so that article was one i actually found about my great great grandfather Alex. But she was right, he moved when he was an older man. He went to America for a while, only to go back to France where his wife was from and live the rest of his life there. So the article i wrote...is real, but amended. He actually had a 42 year career with Sir Evelyn Wood and WAS in 9 actions with him. Such an amazing military career.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**So now you find out a little bit more...thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming...oh and i want to add, Lucy's Mom is never Rittenhouse in my story.**_

Lucy closed her eyes taking it in. Their families were connected? Grandfathers and Fathers?But her real Father was...then it hit her, "Wait please tell me not the Cahill family. If that's the case then Wyatt's family ended up being Rittenhouse-"

"-ok i wont tell you" Jiya responded looking worried, and sounding like Rufus.

Something made Lucy want to be sick, "Oh my God," she couldn't believe it. Somehow her interacting with Alex and Emie had caused Wyatt's family to go to America earlier and push their son into Rittenhouse, "and we know this? In this timeline?"

Jiya nodded, "It was one of the main reasons you both wanted to help us. Stop Flynn and try and get him to change sides, he knows so much about Rittenhouse that you could take them down together. It ruined your childhoods and you saw a world they were trying to create and morally knew it was wrong. Whether its in your blood or not"

This was unbelievable, they grew up like best friends and became lovers? They were close, but according to the team, they acted exactly the same with each other in this timeline.

"In this timeline, i grew up knowing my Father? Benjamin Cahill?" Lucy asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Yes. Your parents separated when you were 4, but you would spend your summers with the Cahill's" Jiya answered her. She was now the person who seemed to have all this timeline's answers. She knew her Father well then, which meant her summers were probably spent with Wyatt's family.

She tapped her fingers on the desk, thinking of more things to ask. Then it suddenly hit her, a big part of Wyatt's life. Years of torture and pain, something he will always carry with him, "Jiya do you know who Jessica is?"

Jiya pursed her lips, "There was something about a Jessica you were best friends with in High School-"

"-not me. A Jessica in relation to Wyatt?" Lucy questioned again.

Jiya shook her head, "No. No he's never talked about a Jessica"

Lucy's heart sunk. Wyatt never had Jessica in this timeline, but he had the memories. She would have to break it to him, she would have to break all of this to him when he got back. She was his wife after all, someone he had loved and lost.

"Who is Jessica in your timeline?" Jiya asked her, bringing Lucy out of her daze.

"Wyatt's wife," instantly Jiya's eyebrows rose in surprise, "she was killed 5 years ago. The killer was never found"

"Wow," Jiya responded, "i can't imagine any of that"

"Trust me," Lucy breathed out, "it happened"

This was too confusing to even think about, a world where Wyatt had never been married. She grew up knowing her Father. Herself and Wyatt spent their time together as children and then into adults. So much raced through her mind, she leaned over grabbing her bag.

"I need to see these tapes and memories Jiya" Lucy told her, while trying to still get her head around Wyatt's family being Rittenhouse as well, she needed more information.

"Lets go" Jiya agreed and packed up the laptop.

/

They were straight in a taxi on the way to Rufus' apartment and Lucy was a bag of nerves. What would all of these things mean to them, the photos and tapes? Part of her felt like she should be doing this with Wyatt, but that wasn't possible right now.

They got to Rufus's place within 10 minutes and Jiya let herself in. It was slightly messy and with comic books and video games lining the shelves, she knew exactly where she was. Jiya disappeared into his bedroom and came out with a large brown box, "He kept it in the bottom of his wardrobe" she told her, placing it down on the coffee table.

Lucy came closer, running her hand along the top and Jiya must have sensed her hesitancy, "I'm here with you Lucy" she told her. Jiya had only known her and Wyatt together, but she understood this moment, getting that this was something they could come back to at anytime.

Lucy looked up and nodded, taking a seat on Rufus's couch and slowly removing the lid. The first thing she saw was a brown and white teddy bear, she reached in and took it out, attached to it was a post it note **_'I won this for you when we were 14, Wyatt'_ **and a pang of sadness hit her. This wasn't just a relationship in adulthood that they had missed out on, it was their complete lives. She sniffed, getting the feeling of tears brimming at the surface. She stroked the bear softly and held it to her chest, this was a memory they cherished.

She placed the bear down and pulled out a see through box with a signed baseball in it, by Pablo Sandoval. On it was another post it note, ' _ **I got this for you on your 21st birthday, Lucy'**_

"Look at this" Jiya stated as Lucy put the incased baseball down.

Jiya was holding a CD, taking it from her, she read the post it note, _**'I made you this mixed tape for you on our 1st anniversary, Wyatt'** _when was that? When did they start dating? When did being friends turn into something more?

It made her think of the timeline she remembered, there were friends before as well. A friendship built on trust and respect, she was hoping this timeline featured the same parts of their relationship.

"Do you want to play it?" Jiya asked her.

Instantly she shook her head, "No, not yet" she wasn't sure she could handle that right now.

Then Lucy picked up a model race car, one from the 1950s. He loved those cars, she always knew that. So this wasn't a surprise, _**'I got you this when i had arranged for you to test drive one for completing the academy, Lucy'**_. She had been around when he graduated from military school...speaking of that, so noticed a photo underneath the car, she leaned down and noticed Wyatt was in full military dress on his graduation day. His arm round her and who she could only assume was his Mother. They looked young, he was tanned and lean. She was fresh faced with long hair. In their timeline, they never knew each other then in those points in their lives.

All of these memories were put in by both of them, then a framed photo of them jumped out at her. She recognised herself instantly, and she could only assume the person next to her as Wyatt. Both of them being only 6 or 7 when the photo was taken. Holding hands and beaming at the camera. She turned the frame round and on the back _**'Vacation with our families 1991, i made you eat mud pie, Wyatt'**_ she couldn't help but smile at that one. But the smile soon faded and the emotion came over her as she placed the frame down.

"This isn't right" she shook her head, this was a different world and one that she didn't remember, but desperately wanted to.

Jiya looked over at her with pain and sympathy, "I wish i could actually give you these memories, instead of just a box of them"

"Its not your fault Jiya...it was actually ours" Lucy worked out, if they hadn't of interacted with Alex and Emie. Got further into their lives, then this never would have happened.

"I cant look at these anymore," she told her and Jiya looked surprised, "i need to get back to Mason Industries and wait for Wyatt like i promised him. I need to do this with him. We have to do it together. These are _**'our'**_ memories, we should share going through this moments in our lives" she was determined to sort this out, but only with Wyatt by her side.


	36. Chapter 36

_**So sorry for the delay! Watched episode 2 and have been busy since! Who loved the first scene they had when Wyatt was asking what Rittenhouse did to her? I really hope she opens up to him in the next episode about what they tried to do. Plus OMG the trunk scene. We get it writers, your building up to episode 3, but come on! Also their lips touched...they just didn't get time to kiss LOL.**_

 _ **We have a Wyatt chapter!**_

He was struggling.

Leaving Lucy behind was hard enough, but finding out that they had changed their timeline? Finding out they were together already and engaged? He wasn't unhappy, of course he wasn't. But they had missed out on so much, what was the difference that made this timeline this way? He hoped Lucy was finding out the answers they needed.

"Dude you gotta get your head in the game" Rufus commented, noticing Wyatt's concentration lag.

They stood by the Dealey Plaza, the exact spot that JFK was shot along with Vice President Johnson. Crowds started to mill around, excited to see the president. He had seen so many images and videos of this day, that i didn't seem real being here.

Rufus was right, he had to focus on the mission for now. Thats what was needed and thats what would get him back home faster.

His eyes moved over to the school book depository, and saw the open window that Lee Harvey Oswold would be shooting from, "Come on, we dont have long" Wyatt told him.

They ran over to the building and entered. Wyatt pulling out his gun in the silent space, his eyes moving everywhere for anyone. Flynn, one of Flynn's guys or even Lee himself.

"Top floor right?" Rufus asked, having been briefed by Wyatt on the walk from the lifeboat to the Plaza in Dallas.

Wyatt nodded, ascending the stairs. All the while being on high alert, Rufus right behind him. They had already agreed not to split up on this trip, too much had previously gone wrong when they did that staying together would be better.

Slowly they crept up the stairs until they reached the top.

"Its quiet" Rufus whispered.

"Too quiet," Wyatt agreed, looking around the top floor, "no way Flynn hasn't got one of his guys planted here"

Suddenly they heard a rustling of boxes, exactly where the open window was. Wyatt motioned for Rufus to stay behind him and he followed suit.

At this point he didn't care and wanted this mission to be over so said the first thing he could think of, Lucy might be upset at him changing history, but they didn't know who was behind the boxes, "FBI stay where you are!" he cried.

A low chuckle escaped from the masked window and Wyatt knew exactly who it was, "I was wondering when you fellas would turn up. How was South Africa?" the casualness of his greeting was odd.

He then rose from behind the boxes, gun in hand and immediately Wyatt pointed his at him, "Stop right there Flynn" he told him with authority.

Flynn as always looked ambivalent, not worried at the gun pointed at him. No fear and a confidence that was unwavering, "You didn't answer my question" his accent showed through.

Wyatt wasn't in the mood for this, "Why are you here? Is it JFK? Is he Rittenhouse?"

"You see that's just rude Wyatt-"

"-answer my question!" Wyatt yelled, coming closer and pointing the gun directly at his heart.

Flynn's eyes went to and from both men, searching "Where's Lucy?" he must have misheard, because Wyatt swore it sounded like concern coming from the terrorist.

"I'm not telling you that" Wyatt spat, no way was he going to engage in this conversation with him. Lucy was not a topic he wanted Flynn to talk about. She was off limits.

"Is JFK Rittenhouse, Flynn?" Rufus asked his time, finally getting as annoyed as Wyatt.

"No," came the instant reaction, "but Mr Johnson is. He becomes President after JFK was assassinated. He does bad things in the name of Rittenhouse and i'm here to stop him today"

Linden B Johnson? Rittenhouse? All this time they thought it could be JFK. But it was the Vice President instead?

Wyatt sniggered, "You do 'bad things' in the name of your family Flynn. How are _**you**_ any different?"

"Because Rittenhouse are trying to change the course of the world as a whole. So that we all live completely different lives. It isn't just History they change. Its everyone's History they want to change," Flynn told him, "and if i make a few changes to that History, that only you three know about...well no one is any the wiser"

It sounded so simple, yet it wasn't.

"What kind of world?" Rufus asked.

"The women, ethnics and 'different' people to them. They want to shape them to their ways and their beliefs. That can't happen" Flynn stated, adamant.

"We already knew that Rittenhouse was full of sexist, racist and homophobic white dudes," Rufus came back, "how do they even create a plan like that, let alone change history as we know it today?"

"Let me carry this out today, and that wont happen" Flynn stated, turning away from them and pointing the gun out the window.

But something occurred to Wyatt and he looked to Rufus. Flynn was fully aware of them being there, being able to stop him, did he want them to stop him? Was it a cry for help? He couldn't get his head round it.

Footsteps took them out of their quizzical gaze at the back of Flynn's head. Wyatt turned and came face to face with the murderder of JFK in their timeline.

"I thought you said these guys wouldn't be here?" Lee asked Flynn as he causally walked past them and stood behind Flynn.

So Flynn had spoken and recruited Lee in his efforts. One thing Wyatt was thankful for was him being there. As much as it pained him to say it, this needed to stay the same and JFK needed to die if History was going to be kept the same. Lucy flashed in his mind and what she would say and want.

Starting to lower his weapon and the surprise of Rufus, "Dude what are you doing?"

Wyatt put out his hand to calm him, he had a plan that Rufus needed to trust.

"Flynn," Wyatt stated and he saw the man's shoulders move in response, "you know what needs to happen here. All of us do," he took a hard swallow, and something in his gut twisted even saying it, "give Lee the gun"

It was how it was suppose to go down as much as it pained him.

"You know there were rumours of two shooters that day," Flynn spoke in a low tone, ignoring Wyatt's request, "but there wasn't...well not anyone else that was helping Lee"

Wyatt and Rufus both looked to each other and then noticed Lee look confused. Flynn couldn't have told him everything, because he looked extremely confused in this moment.

"You know what did happen?" Flynn asked, but didn't want a response, "Lee made the first shot, the bullet went through JFK's throat and followed through, hitting Johnson as well" Wyatt knew these details well. But was shocked at the next admission, "but the fatal shot came from Secret Service Agent George Warren Hickey Jr in the car behind"

"What?" Wyatt's voice was strained and confused.

"It was a mistake. Some of the agents had been drinking out the night before. They weren't fully alert that day. So much that when they heard the shot being fired, the car jolted and the guns aimed and ready to shoot the person who had shot the President, actually fired and made that fatal shot in JFK's head"

This blew Wyatt's mind, he had heard conspiracy theories about this day. But not that. And Flynn, he sounded so certain about it.

"You know that needs to happen today too right?" Rufus asked, bringing Wyatt out of his daze, "that has to go down exactly like that"

"It doesn't have to" Flynn replied, "no one will know about it. Only the three of us," and his head turned, looking at them both, "even Lucy wouldn't know the real story of JFK. He wouldn't have died in 1963, and he would have gone on to live for many more years"

Flynn bringing up Lucy again made Wyatt's blood boil. What was this fascination he had with her? He brought her up whenever he could, that damn journal. He was sick of it.

"You're crazy" Lee commented, and they completely had forgotten he was there.

"This ends now Flynn," Wyatt told him and he hesitated, he could see it in him. Now he needed to push further, make promises he wouldn't mean. But it would get him to stop, "you want to bring Rittenhouse down?" he questioned, not needing the obvious answer, "let us help you. Work as a team together at making sure everything you've said doesn't happen. And we help you get your family back"

It was a look on Flynn's face, Wyatt registered it. Hope. It wasn't like he had seen it before on his face, but it was there. Finally Flynn stood up and passed the gun over to Lee, "You have work to do. But shoot JFK only" he told him, going against everything he just told them about Johnson.

Wyatt moved back slightly in surprise, he wasn't expecting that.

Flynn got closer to himself and Rufus, "We better go. The crowds are drawing closer and," he checked his watch, "the motorcade is arriving any minute. Don't want to be in this building when the police enter"

What was going on?

They let Flynn go first and Wyatt kept his eye on him. Rufus shrugged, completely confused as he was. What was Flynn up to? Why did he suddenly change his plans on that comment about working as a team?

They exited the building as cheers rang out and the car with the President in came along, it passed them and Wyatt got a clear look at JFK. Moments before his death. It was surreal. Part of him ached to warn him, but it was like Lucy said. History, even the bad stuff, has to stay like that. Anymore changing of History could change things again and he wasn't willing to take that risk.

They walked away from Fort Worth, following a determined Flynn. When they heard them and both Wyatt and Rufus stopped and turned. 3 shots and screaming. People screaming, women, children and men. It was a horrible sound. One Wyatt had always wanted to erase, but hearing it again made memories return, that he tried to push down.

Rufus looked to Wyatt with the same look of sadness on his face, they had heard the gun shots that kill JFK.

"You girls going to stand round here all day?" Flynn asked, who had noticed they had stopped.

Wyatt turned and glared at Flynn, "How is this so simple for you?" he questioned in anger, coming close to the man.

Flynn shrugged, "Your a solider Wyatt. Disconnect. You think you would be good at it," then a small knowing smile came upon his face, "well you used to be, before you met a certain History Professor"

"Ok i'm going to tell you once," Wyatt was now even closer to Flynn that Rufus was aware of the situation and run over, trying to stand between them, "you stop mentioning Lucy"

Flynn looked surprised, "To be honest i'm shocked she's not here. _**Your** _girl is ok i assume?"

Wyatt pushed his lips together, this guy was testing his patience. And when it came to Flynn and Lucy. He had none, mind games weren't going to work on him.

"Why did you change your mind?" Wyatt asked, deflecting. Easing down and making sure his anger didn't arise again.

Flynn turned and started walking again, Wyatt and Rufus following.

"I'm allowed to do that aren't i?" he questioned back.

"Not like that you usually don't" Rufus stated. No matter how many times they encountered him, Flynn always was determined to continue with his plan, let nothing stop him and unless they managed to.

"Maybe your words touched me Wyatt" Flynn responded. The words weren't humorous, but the way he said it was.

Wyatt stopped in his tracks and couldn't believe it hadn't come to him sooner. All this time and all it took was those words to stop him and his rampage?

"It's the journal isn't it?" Wyatt asked him and immediately Flynn also stopped. He turned to face him with a smile on his face. It was Lucy's journal.

"You know, i always took you for a reckless solider. Bit of a hot head, never really thought about things before he put them into words or actions," Flynn chuckled, "but you came to that one quicker than i thought"

Wyatt sighed, it was clear now. It made sense from everything Flynn had said, "Working together," he came to the conclusion, "the journal says you and Lucy would work together"

Flynn nodded, glad it had finally been said, "Yes Wyatt," he agreed, "and those words you just said to me. Are exactly what Lucy wrote in the journal. This is _**meant**_ to happen. I am meant to _**join**_ you. And now's the _**time**_ "

 _ **Ok so quickly on the JFK stuff. I have watched many documentaries about that day and i thought it was a very plausible way that JFK died from the fatal shot that one of his bodyguards made. It matches up, now of course i don't want to upset anyone but it's something i think is totally possible and i went with it in this story.**_

 ** _Also i am going with Rittehnhouse's plan in the current season as my story too, just makes sense and i can weave it into my story! Let ,me know what you all think!_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thank you for the reviews, glad you guys are still reading!**_

 _ **Still Wyatt's point of view!**_

"You understand why right?" Wyatt had been through this with Flynn, he had to put handcuffs on him. After all he had stolen a time machine, and gone on trips back in time killing innocent people and albeit not so innocent people. If he didn't bring him back in handcuffs then Agent Christopher would go insane.

Wyatt knew that Flynn wasn't a good person, he sought these periods through time for his own gain. There was no mistaking that, but it was news to them that Rittenhouse had this big plan to change the future to fit their ideals. He struggled with two enemies, knowing Flynn was right, but wanting to stop him and wanting to stop whatever Rittenhouse had planned.

Flynn understood and accepted being put in the handcuffs, they had landed and the door to the lifeboat opened, revealing Mason Industries. Straight away Wyatt made the team aware of the situation and shouting out, "We've got Flynn!"

He was sure he heard the room sigh with relief and suddenly armed men were at the entrance to the lifeboat, on standby for bringing Flynn back with them. Wyatt stood Flynn up and pushed him towards the door, the guards had their guns aimed at them, but he put his hand out to stop any sort of action, "Where's Agent Christopher?!" he demanded.

"I'm right here!" came the call and Christopher came quickly down the pass with Mason and Lucy in tow. A relief came over Wyatt that Lucy was still there, he noted the shock on her face when she saw his hand holding onto Flynn's arm and the man they had been chasing through time in handcuffs.

"We need to talk," Wyatt told the agent, "there's more to this. We need information first. Send your guys away" he nodded at the men surrounding them.

Agent Christopher looked shocked and frankly so did the others at what Wyatt was saying.

"Wyatt-" Agent Christopher started with unsurety.

"Trust Wyatt," Lucy spoke with confidence, "i believe him. It's Flynn after all" she gave a look to Wyatt and he nodded, thanking her. He was so happy she was standing there in front of him. He worried that, even though they hadn't been gone long, he would come back and she wasn't here.

"Fine, but the handcuffs stay on and _**you**_ stay by his side the whole time" Christopher instructed Wyatt.

"Yes Ma'am" Wyatt agreed pulling Flynn along as they followed her to a secure room.

Rufus had now exited the lifeboat and followed suit.

Wyatt walked passed Lucy and gave her a soft smile. He wanted to embrace her, but he was still doing his job and holding on to Flynn. But that didn't stop him from walking straight and looking forward. He asked her a question, "You alright?"

He heard her smile, "I'm fine," she told him sweetly, noting the concern in his voice, "you should be a doctor, the stitches were perfect. They stay in for 5 weeks and I've got the medication i need"

Full relief came over him that she was going to be ok, in the back of his mind he thought of the worst. Getting her checked out and confirmation from the Doctor was what he needed.

Flynn's head turned back a little to look at Lucy, "You get that in South Africa?" he queried.

Wyatt jolted his arm to make him look forward, with annoyance, "I wouldn't bring up that trip around me," he seethed, "sending us there got Lucy hurt and changed our timeline"

Flynn stopped in his tracks, for once it was a look that Wyatt had never seen, surprise, "What?" the shock in his voice was clear, "No. That's not meant to happen"

Wyatt turned and he and Lucy looked to each other, she looked sadly at him. She knew more about this different timeline from when he was gone, that was clear.

"Well it has" Lucy told Flynn with forcefulness.

"What's changed?" Flynn asked.

"Move" Wyatt demanded and kept him moving.

"I've only found out more in the last few hours and the only person i'm sharing it with is Wyatt" Lucy said from behind them.

He smirked at her resolve, but then it faded. What was it that she had found out? How they met? Why it changed when they were interacting with his ancestors? This meeting with Agent Christopher and Flynn had to happen now and quickly. He wanted his time with Lucy to figure it all out.

They entered the room they had set up with a table in the middle and mirrors on either side. Wyatt sat Flynn down and attached his handcuffs to the table.

Flynn's eyes gazed around the room, noticing the mirrors he let out a chuckle and turned his head to Mason, "Really?"

"One never knows when a wanted terrorist is finally brought in. Thought we would have this room all ready for you" Mason replied.

"I'm flattered" Flynn responded, flat.

Rufus closed the door behind him and Lucy came and stood next to Agent Christopher. Wyatt stayed by Flynn's side like he had promised, but a need to be by Lucy was there.

"What's this all about?" Christopher asked agitated.

"Apparently Lucy's journal" Rufus commented, making his way over to her. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes fell to Flynn with curiosity.

"Care to elaborate?" Mason asked, pulling one of the spare chairs from underneath the desk and taking a seat, crossing his legs.

Wyatt sighed deeply at Flynn's silence, of course he was going to do this the hard way, "Flynn knows what Rittenhouse's plans are, and as done since day one of this whole thing. A new world set up by them, more control and power-"

"Somewhere between The Hunger Games and Handmaids Tale" Rufus chimed in, and getting a look from Wyatt, "right yeah, not the time" he shook his head, humour wasn't welcome at this moment.

"-wait you've known all along?" Lucy stepped further forward and even though Flynn was handcuffed to the table. Wyatt wasn't comfortable with her coming closer to him.

Flynn shrugged, "I tried to tell you Lucy"

"That's bull," Lucy snapped, "you were doing this all to get your family back. Hell you even managed to save your brother. Yet i don't get my sister back? Wyatt doesn't get his wife back?" he was surprised she had mentioned Jess. But it was true. Lucy was trying to make a point to Flynn.

"I'm surprised you would even want that" Flynn commented about Jess, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"What i _**want**_ is for Wyatt to be happy" Lucy responded and Wyatt took it in.

That's when he realised, without a doubt he was _**in love**_ with her. She was selfless enough to not care about her own happiness and a life with him, that she wished him only happiness and a chance at getting Jess back. But deep down Wyatt knew that Jess was his past, Lucy was his future. He was sure of that now.

Her chest was rising up and down in anger and Agent Christopher stepped forward, "Alright and what are we meant to do with this information? Even if we believe him?"

Wyatt hated this next part, "It's in Lucy's journal," he found it hard getting the words out, "she and Flynn work together and Flynn thinks-"

"-i _**know**_ we do" Flynn stated, matter of fact. Which wound Wyatt up even more, it was clear on Flynn's face that he liked getting a rise out of him when it came to Lucy.

Lucy shook her head with an amused face, not believing how Flynn was being, "So? Our timeline changed. Whose to say that what is in the journal even becomes true now?"

"This is meant to happen Lucy. You and Me," Flynn told her and Wyatt took a sharp intake of breath, "we are meant to work together and i assume that means if _**we**_ work together. I get the rest of the team too"

"Trust me," Rufus stated, "it's not willingly"

Wyatt's gaze never left Lucy, she looked agitated and unsure. She didn't want to trust Flynn and he knew that feeling well, "Lucy?" he asked her, bring her out of her daze. He was asking her what she thought without actually asking it.

Her eyes darted up to him, the wariness clear, "What do you think?"

"I think he isn't to be trusted," Wyatt conceded, "but i believe him about Rittenhouse. They are dangerous and they are around for a reason, i think this is it"

Lucy nodded, her whole trust was in Wyatt, he could see it in her eyes. She stood taller at his words and looked to Flynn, "You do as we say. You give us all the information we need on Rittenhouse to stop them" it was a statement and not a question, her strength grew.

Christopher also stepped forward, "My orders and the teams. Otherwise you will be facing a lengthy prison sentence Mr Flynn"

"I expect nothing less" Flynn agreed with them.

Wyatt looked to Christopher, "What do we do now? How do we even keep him here at Mason Industries?" there was no way they could keep an eye on him here.

"Well-" Mason stood up from the chair, "it may be reach but i believe there's a place we can use," all eyes were on him, "whose up for bunking together?"

 _ **So yes, i am going with a bit of the storyline for season 2 as i said in the last chapter and i hope it will work. Hope you all agree too!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello alllll sorry for not updating every day. Unfortunately this won't change, it will be every other day or every two days at this rate. Hope to write more this weekend though. Thank you again for the reviews, they are always so positive, i really appreciate that and love this fandom!**_

 _ **Back to Lucy's POV.**_

It was an underground bunker, Silo to be exact. Old and dirty. She was surprised Mason Industries even had this on their radar, it was a far cry from their previous building.

A large space for the lifeboat and computers to go, further down the hall was a kitchen area with tables, chairs and a few sofas. It was dark and grim, hardly any natural light in the whole place, after all it was under ground.

"Wow this place is a literal hole" Rufus commented, they all stood looking at the space in front of them.

" _ **This**_ is commissioned by Mason Industries?" Denise asked in a surprised tone to Mason.

"Well when i didn't have all the resources available to me, my team worked here for a while" he meant before Rittenhouse provided him with the money to start building the time machines...but that was possibly for another time.

They all looked to Rufus who shook his head, "Nope, it was PR" he told them.

"Dude, what in the hell is PR?" Wyatt questioned on behalf of all of them.

Jiya rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her boyfriend meant, "He means Pre-Rufus," it warranted many raised eyebrows and quizzical looks, "don't. He uses it in reference to _**my**_ life before meeting him as well" she moved her hand in a dismissive motion.

"And i will continue to as well" Rufus chimed in, going over to a computer desk and wiping his hand over it, dust flew off the monitor. He turned and rolled his eyes at them. This was what they were living with for a while and they had to get used to it.

"Where are the rooms?" Lucy asked Mason, and straight away Wyatt's eyes landed on her.

"Down the hall, a few are upstairs as well in a small space down another flight of stairs" Mason told her, pointing down the dreary hallway.

"Of course there's another level to hell" Rufus commented. Was easy to tell what he thought of the place.

With a bag packed with their things in their lockers from Mason Industries, they all disburse to find rooms. There were only 5 rooms available, Mason and Denise had requested their own space. So that was two rooms gone. Then they agreed that Flynn would need a room to himself as well. That left Rufus and Jiya who would obviously room together. So Lucy and Wyatt headed to the only room that had any natural light in it, two beds on either side of the room. She placed her stuff on her bed and he did the same.

"Are you sure you don't mind me bunking with you?" she turned to ask him as he took his gun holster off and placed it on the cabinet next to his bed, "i can always bunk with Jiya"

His eyes turned to her and his brow furrowed, "I think Rufus might have a problem with that," he told her with a smile, "besides, so would i. After everything, i want you in here with me"

She wanted to be in there too, but after the revelation about their timeline changing, she wasn't sure what would be his views.

After leaving Flynn at Mason Industries surrounded by guards until they had set this place up, they decided to get time to themselves, Lucy told him everything she could.

They had been friends their whole lives, grandfathers and fathers who were best friends, his family being Rittenhouse too. Nothing prepared her for his reaction to those, but what broke her was telling him that in the new timeline, Jess was never his wife. He took his time to process it, and she understood that. Unlike their 'time' together in this lifetime, he had memories of Jess to hold on to. It was real and it was something he had and lost.

She gave him time, all he needed to take it all in, because it wasn't everything. She had to tell him about their relationship in this world.

"There's um, tapes and other memories that we put together before we started all this...in case-"

"In case what happened, has happened" he concluded, he jaw tightening.

She nodded in response, "They are still at Rufus's place. I couldn't bring myself to take them yet," she moved closer, looking deeper into his stunning blue eyes, "Wyatt the memories we have together. We were unbreakable, all of our lives...we've only known each other" she still couldn't get her head round it. A completely different reality.

Wyatt sighed deeply and took a seat on the bed, Lucy followed suit and sat next to him. There was silence for a few seconds before Wyatt cleared his throat, "What stuff was there?"

Lucy pursed her lips together, "Too much to talk about. I didn't even see all of it, and i didn't watch the tapes...we should do that together"

He took it in and nodded, "Then we get Rufus to get the box here. There's a tv and dvd player in the common room," his eyes looked to her, "i need to see them"

She quickly agreed, "I do too" she took another deep breath and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers tightly together, "but first i think we need to go _**there**_ " she told him with hesitancy.

It hardly gave him an idea of what she was talking about, but he knew exactly where _**'there'**_ was, "How far away is it from here?"

"20 minutes" she stated, clutching his hand. This was something they needed to do, for both of them and hopefully it would help make things clearer, "Agent Christopher has gone to collect Flynn..."

Wyatt picked up his gun that was sat on the side, "I guess now is a better time then any"


	39. Chapter 39

_**How's everyone feeling after that emotional roller coaster of an episode? We finally got Wyatt and Lucy admitting their feelings and end up in bed together...now Jessica, we all knew it was coming, come on! I think there will be angst and heartbreaking scenes, but this isnt it for them. I think Jessica coming back will only prove that everything Wyatt felt for Jessica, wasn't what he thought it was because of the guilt and clouded memories he has of her. That will be shown, i just hope it doesn't come together in episode 10 and they are together, because that would be a let down in my opinion, we need time to savoir them as a couple...speaking of...sorry for the delay in this fic, i kinda found myself out the loop of it. And i will admit i still do, because i am now unsure where to really take it if i'm honest...so might leave it for a bit and jump onto some one-shots, or an arc. I have theories of how Jessica is back and i really want to see if putting them into fanfiction works and you never know, it could be true!**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

They pulled up to the address Rufus had on the system for them. Denise wasn't wrong, this place was beautiful. Wyatt took the keys out of the ignition to look at the 1 story home that was 'theirs'.

"Cant say we don't have good taste" he commented, admiring the home.

"Its beautiful" Lucy agreed and grabbed the door handle, the warm sun hit her as she closed the door behind her.

The house was modern, large windows and decking that surrounded the whole of the house.

Wyatt walked round the side of the car and jangled the keys, "I assume the other set on here are for this place? I found them in my locker"

Lucy nodded, "Only one way to find out"

This was a big step, this was 'their' home. He walked up the short flight of steps surrounding the whole house. Planters and flowers placed in the best places on the porch. She always dreamed of owning a home that had the feel of nature to it, in this timeline she must have been the same.

The the key in the lock and two turns, they were in. Slowly Wyatt opened the door and the first thing Lucy noticed was the hiking boots by the door. It made sense, they lived up in the hills and it was beautiful up here.

Her eyes panned the open plan space, to her right was the living area, a big L shaped sofa facing a large screen tv. A room to her left, the door open and it was clearly her study, books were everywhere and a desk in the middle of the room with papers and other documents on it. Further up and to the left was a large kitchen area, with sliding doors out to a terrace looking over San Francisco. It was the picture on her phone. It was right here.

Both of them didn't say a thing, they looked around the whole place, Sports DVD's and NASCAR models on the shelf in the living area. Pictures of them both together, their families and Rufus and Jiya.

Lucy slowly walked between the living area and dining space to a hallway, to the right was a large bathroom. Big tub next to a large window facing the back of the property where the car was parked. But it was still a stunning view, his and her sinks. Her things sprawled across one side, makeup, skincare and hair products. Wyatt's neatly together, his aftershave and own skincare stuff. Sat there, waiting to be used again.

Across from the bathroom was what was obviously their bedroom. The room was white, a grey king sized bed was on the left of the room up against the wall, bright paintings and other photos of them throughout their time together were placed in the room.

Lucy's side of the bed had a photo of her and Wyatt when they were teenagers in an embrace, taken by someone else. He was picking her up and was in his uniform, she figured it must have been when he was on leave at some point in his training. A book on Marie Curie and jewellery were placed in a delicate china tray.

On Wyatt's side he had one photo and it was of Lucy, smiling brilliantly at the camera. It looked recent and she swore that he took it. She felt that's exactly how she reacted to him, that smile was exactly what she looked like when he made her laugh. He had sport magazines and a watch sat on top. This place was lived in, and it was lived in by them.

"Pretty incredible huh?"

His voice tore her gaze away, he looked in awe at everything. But it was something she noticed about his expression, "You look happy?"

He raised his eyebrows, "That's a question?"

Lucy wasn't sure on the response, so she shrugged, "This isn't surreal to you?"

Wyatt moved closed into the room, surveying the space he had only just entered and noticed the photo on his side of the bed and he couldn't help but smile, "That's the perfect picture of you" he hadn't answered her question, but he leaned over, picking up the photo of her.

"Wyatt?"

"Of course its surreal," he agreed, still holding the photo but looking at her, "but i cant say this doesn't make me feel...happy"

She knew exactly what he meant, "We've missed out on so much," she stated with sadness, "but seeing this. Seeing a life we've built together...it feels right?"

"That shouldn't be a question either," he commented, placing the photo back down. He turned back to her and stroked her arms, "don't feel guilty Lucy"

She closed her eyes, she knew this was going to come up. Because it was something she couldn't get out of her mind since they got back, "Wyatt i changed your timeline. I'm the reason this happened. I meddled in Alex and Emie's relationship-"

"-you did a beautiful thing for them Lucy," he told her with purpose, "they communicated with each other on a completely different level because of you"

"In the process so much has changed for Wyatt," she looked around the room, "we grew up together, your family is Rittenhouse, Jess was never your wife-"

"-yes she was," he told her straight away, "she was because i wont forget her. That wont change," he swallowed deeply, "but that is my past. And now...this is my future. Here. With you"

"Wyatt-"

"- _ **i love you**_ Lucy Preston," he cut her off before she could even gather another word together. She felt it, it hit her like a ton of bricks, "i know i have always said i don't believe in fate. Well all of this pretty much proves me wrong...we were meant to be together, at some point. This was always going to happen. You and me. No matter what timeline we were in"

He said it was such confidence and pride, she couldn't help but smile. Everything he had said was perfect, and exactly what she needed to hear.

" _ **I love you too**_ " she declared without another hesitation. A weight lifted, it was something she had kept to herself for so long, it was like a release of her feelings.

The sides of his lips rose into a smile, and by the looks of it, it was exactly what he wanted to hear too. His mouth crashed onto hers and his hands went around her waist, lifting her off of the ground and wrapping her legs around his middle. All the while, never parting their lips. He moved over to the bed and slowly lowered her down, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Want to Christen the bed?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her with a smile that was delectable.

"Sorry to break it to you Logan, but i imagine this bed has been Christen already...more than we can probably count" she chuckled.

He nodded knowingly, "Yeah so...we need to catch up to whatever that total was then huh?" and slowly started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Ambitious," she giggled as her shirt was thrown to the side, leaving her in her bra and trousers. Then with another swift movement he had removed his t-shirt and she gazed up at him, admiring the curves of his muscles, "i like it" she concluded.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Ok i think i know what im going to do with this story. So my problem was, i wasn't sure i could do the mission stuff, because of the history. So i will focus more on obviously the developments with Rittenhouse. But necessarily the missions themselves. Are people good with that? Then i can round it off...hopefully...not sure how you stop Rittenhouse though lol.**_

 _ **Lucys POV**_

They brought a few of their 'things' back to the bunker. It seemed they had exactly the same taste in their clothes in this other timeline. Wyatt brought a few plaid shirts, white tees and jeans with him and Lucy took comfortable joggers and jumpers, along with a few jackets, trousers and jeans herself.

Rufus was working on the lifeboat that now appeared to be in its residence with them. Continuously working on it to keep it up to date, Jiya was with him handing him tools whenever he asked her.

He slid out from underneath the machine and caught eyes with the two of them, Wyatt gave him a nod and Lucy smiled.

In turn Rufus chuckled, "I know that look" he commented standing up, pointing in Wyatt's direction.

"What look?" Lucy questioned and looked to Wyatt who had a massive smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, could he have been more obvious?

"Well its about damn time" Rufus responded, knowing full well what had happened between them back at their house.

"Tell me about it" Jiya agreed.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "What, do you two talk about _**it**_ or something?" she giggled, honestly not thinking it was serious.

Jiya pressed her mouth together and looked in the other direction and Rufus had his mouth open ready to answer, but nothing came out.

"Oh my god you do!" Lucy stated with surprise.

Wyatt came closer, "Come on Lucy, to be fair we talked about them all the time. Remember before Arkansas we spotted them kissing? We said it would happen and it did" he shrugged like it was nothing. Her and Wyatt had been discussing Noah at the time, and he tried to tell her how wrong he was for her. After Agent Christopher had interrupted them all, Wyatt had nodded his head over at Rufus and Jiya who were in an embrace. Much to Lucy's surprise, she had been wrapped up in her own things she had barely noticed what was happening between them. So it was true, they had talked about it.

"Yeah i think if i remember correctly, you called me a 'sly dog'," Rufus responded, "don't think for a second i'm not gonna throw that one back at you"

Wyatt raised his hands in defeat, "Fire away" he was actually pleased to get teased about it. But she truly saw how happy he was about it, and it made her happy too.

"Ok if your going to do _**that**_ , i'm going to put my stuff in our room" Lucy commented. Boys.

"Ohh _**'our'**_ room huh?" Rufus teased again.

Lucy shook her head and Wyatt chuckled, giving Lucy a kiss on the temple as she left the boys to joke around.

"Here let me help you" Jiya stated, taking one of her bags.

"Thank you" Lucy kindly replied and they fell into walking together down the hall.

Something hit Lucy, all of this time. Any time the three of them travelled together, it was them. Never Jiya, so any changes effected her, "Jiya, this Rufus...he's the same right? Because the Rufus in your timeline knew about me and Wyatt. He didn't know any different, but now-"

"-its not easy," she nodded in agreement as they reached Lucy's room, "there's things that haven't happened for him, that have happened for me. By the sounds of it, we talked earlier and how we got together was exactly the same. Its just things outside of 'us' that is different" she still looked sad.

Lucy motioned for her to sit down on the bed, "All this time, i've been so wrapped up in everything going on with me and Wyatt that i haven't even thought of what changes could have happened for you" she told her sympathetically.

"All part of the job right?" Jiya replied, trying to stay up beat, "and hey, don't worry about it. Your WHOLE life has changed. So has Wyatt's. You guys have every right to be wrapped up in it"

"But your my friend Jiya" Lucy told her, leaning over and grabbing her hand, "that matters to me. You and Rufus matter to me. So much. We couldn't get through it without you guys"

Jiya gave a thankful smile, "You know, we go out a lot. In this timeline" she told her.

Lucy nodded, "The house had photos of us. In bars and what even looked like karaoke nights?" she giggled. Memories she had no idea about.

Jiya smiled too, "They are amazing. We have a song we sing together, any time we go out. 'I'll be there for you' by The Rembrandts-"

"-of course" Lucy agreed. It was her favourite. Friends was always on when she was a teenager and she never failed to repeat the lines of that show.

A look of realisation on Jiyas face and she moved to the side, getting her phone out of her pocket, "I have a video of us singing it," she told her, "do you want to see it?"

She hadn't watched anything yet, only seen photos of this other timeline. Singing with Jiya would be something she could deal with, and it actually gave her a buzz of excitement, "Yeah" she agreed with a smile.

Jiya went to her videos and started playing it. The loud sound of the bar itself and her and Jiya on stage. Whoever was filming was sat right in front of the stage with the perfect view, not having to move.

 _Both women looked to each other and nodded, taking two mikes._

 _"You need the words?!" shouted someone in the background, obviously the bar manager._

 _Both ladies looked to the back of the room with disgust._

 _"Do we need the words?!" Lucy cried._

She cringed at herself, she had seen videos of herself drunk before and this was definitely it.

 _In the video Jiya screwed up her face, "Dude that's not an actual question!"_

 _"Oh God man," came the voice from behind the camera, it was obviously Rufus and he turned the camera to Wyatt, sat looking gorgeous in a dark blue shirt and a beer. He was just shaking his head, "these are our ladies!"_

 _"Don't remind me" Wyatt responded with embarrassment._

 _The camera went back to the girls on stage and the tune started and they picked up their energy, both looking to each other and getting very excited._

 _"So no one told you life was gonna be this way-" they motioned for the cloud to clap and they did._

 _Rufus and Wyatt laughed, amazed they managed to get the crowd to do it so quickly._

" _Your job's a joke, your broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, but i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour) i'll be there for you (like i've been there before) i'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)_ -"

Both in unison and Lucy in this moment, turned to Jiya with her mouth open, "We aren't that bad!" she laughed.

"Oh it gets better" Jiya promised, and got her to look back at the screen.

 _Now the whole crowd were singing along and even Rufus and Wyatt were laughing and thoroughly impressed with them._

 _"Every time dude!" Rufus exclaimed to Wyatt._

 _"Why does it always surprise me how good they actually are at this?!" Wyatt returned, getting closer to the camera, "is this going on youtube?!"_

 _Rufus chuckled, "Nah, don't want my girl being found by Usher and taken away ya know" he tried to say seriously._

 _Wyatt chuckled and looked to the girls again, thoroughly enjoying himself. The camera panned back to stage and now Lucy and Jiya had their arms wrapped round each other as they sang all of the words correctly and at the right time. They finished up and they were surprised at the reaction, the crowd stood, so did Rufus and Wyatt. Clapping hard and giving them a big smile, placing his fingers between his lips and whistling._

 _Rufus followed as Wyatt moved around the table and came to the stage._

 _"Come this way baby" Wyatt told Lucy, directing her to his arms and not the stairs. Hearing the term of endearment made her stomach flip. It was unbelievably attractive when she sat down on the stage and he lifted her off while his lips met hers repeatedly in constant kisses._

 _"Hey!" Jiya exclaimed, now right by Rufus, "dude, why didnt you do that for me?!"_

 _"Err," Rufus hesitated, "bad back?"_

 _Jiya rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting down._

Then the video stopped and Jiya looked to Lucy.

She was so pleased she had seen that, "You have more of those?" she questioned.

"A whole bunch. We went paint balling, dinners, we stay at yours from time to time. We've talked about going away. But of course we cant go too far, because of ya know. Flynn and Rittenhouse" she tried to make it light hearted. And that's exactly what those videos entailed. Their lives were so hectic and crazy that she was glad in this timeline, they had a chance to unwind together and actually be a part of each others lives because they wanted to be. Not because it was anything to do with the missions.

"I love that. I want to see more. Maybe we can watch them all later?" she asked her. She was sure they could attach the phone to the TV in the common area.

Before Jiya could respond, Wyatt appeared at door with hesitancy. Instantly Lucy knew something was off, "What's wrong?"

"Agent Christopher is back with Flynn" he told them. Now they would have to deal with this different element. An element they had been chasing all this time, it was going to be hard. But if Lucy had learnt anything, she had Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya with her the whole time, and they would get through this.


	41. Chapter 41

_**I will be posting in this fic, but it wont be as much as before. Trying to get into the flow and where i wanna go as its going to try and follow some of the season 2 storyline. I hope your all still reading! I did get a few reviews after my last chapter. Thank you so much! 3**_

Wyatt and Lucy walked into the seated area as Jiya followed and Rufus stood with his arms crossed watching as Agent Christopher walked Flynn over, sat him down and handcuffed him to the chair. Lucy couldn't help but smirk that he looked disjointed and annoyed at his predicament.

"Is this really necessary?" Flynn commented as she did the lock on the handcuffs.

"Oh i'm sorry," Denise responded with a sarcastic tone, "forgive me for not letting you wander around here with my team that you have attempted to kill on numerous occasions"

Rufus snorted and they all were impressed with her response. Lucy couldn't count the times he tried, she even feared for her own life when he took her to the Chicago worlds fair.

Lucy took a seat opposite Flynn, his eyes watched her and Wyatt's presence standing at her side was evident, she didn't even want to see the look he was giving him right now. Wyatt's anger was always bubbling at the surface when it came to Garcia Flynn.

Denise stood next to Flynn, arms crossed as she briefed him, "You have your own room. Which you leave only when i say you can. Someone will be with you at all times outside of that, and you have a bathroom already in your room. Therefore you only need to come out here for food and drink"

"What about if i want to socialise?" Flynn was cocky, always had been and Lucy rolled her eyes. This was going to be testing.

"Sorry, unless you have views on Game of Thrones or Star Wars i really don't think we will end up buddies" Rufus commented.

Flynn smirked, "Would shock you if i did though wouldn't it?"

Lucy was getting tired of this, "Can you stop?" her voice was louder than she anticipated. Her eyes moved over the room and noticed them all looking at her.

"Stop what exactly?" Flynn asking, oblivious.

"Stop being _you_ would be a good start" Rufus stated clearly.

Wyatt moved forward and raised his hands, "Ok ok, lets stop this. Everyone," his eyes moved over the team and then to Flynn, "if your going to work with us, you need to stop being an ass, i know that's hard for you, but we didn't know any of this. Yet you still tried to kill us on a number of occasions, surely you've gotta see that?" he questioned Flynn.

Flynn waited a moment, "I still tried to tell you," he told him, then his eyes fell on Lucy, "i tired to tell you Lucy about Rittenhouse, but you wouldn't listen-"

"-we are brought on this mission to chase a terrorist who we thought had murdered his own family. Sorry if i didn't want to stop and listen to you" Lucy pushed back. All those times he cornered her on missions, he tried to warn her. But it was more like telling her to back away, let him take them down. They had no way of knowing Rittenhouse was trying to take over what appeared to be the world with their ideals.

Flynn sighed, "Fine. I might not have been clear. But on times i was. I didn't want to tell you all," his eyes rose to them all, "because it didn't need more people involved, if i kept it just to me and my team, then i could finish it. But you got in the way-"

Wyatt scoffed, "We got in the way?" he now sounded agitated after telling them all to calm down, "we helped you kill Rittenhouse! Without us you never would have made it into that room in the first place!" she never wanted to think about that again. Wyatt nearly got killed in front of her and David Rittenhouse wanted her to himself. She shuddered at the thought of that night, "you needed us that night and now, much to our better judgement, we do need you"

She knew how hard that was for Wyatt to say, needing Flynn was never something any of them thought would happen. But he knew the ins and outs of Rittenhouse, exactly who was in their team and what they wanted to achieve.

"Surely Flynn," Denise commented, "you need us now as well"

Flynn took a moment, he didn't want to admit it. But he was resigned too, he pulled his hand up, the chain of the handcuff rattling, "Do i get these off?"

Denise looked over at Wyatt and raised her eyebrows, asking for his opinion.

Wyatt crossed his arms, "One wrong move and your back in them"

Flynn nodded, he knew what it meant. Denise agreed and un-cuffed him, he rubbed his wrists and sat back further.

" _Now_ we actually have a problem" he told them.

Lucy looked to them all, surely they knew their problem already, Rittenhouse, "There's _another_ problem?" she questioned.

"Well i came back with these two," he motioned between Wyatt and Rufus, "which means the Mothership is still in 1963 and any Rittenhouse agent that can pilot it, now has a chance to start the mission they set out to do since 1910"

" _That_ problem" Rufus stated, eyes wide as they all looked to each other with fear.

"But there's only one other pilot in existence right?" Wyatt questioned, now concern growing.

Flynn nodded, "Yes and she came with me in 1963. She stayed with the mothership...but hey, she's on my side right? So she will probably go after Rittenhouse herself, being trapped in the 1800's for 10 years, shes got to have a vendetta out against them?" it was like he was taunting them.

"What do you know?" Lucy demanded, seeing through his sarcastic tone.

"Lets's just say, like Anthony..." when Flynn mentioned his name, Rufus shuffled on his feet. He had murdered his friend, that wasn't something you'd forget, "i always knew they weren't completely on my side"

"Are you saying you think Emma could be Rittenhouse?" Wyatt questioned with worry.

"I'm saying its possible. I know things about them that you have no idea about," Flynn told them leaning forward in his seat, "things that could set off a chain of events, causing a ripple effect across the world"

Suddenly Lucy's stomach twisted, this was deeper and crazier than she had ever imagined. They really did need Flynn for this, no way was it going to be easy. But she wouldn't stop until Rittenhouse was ruined.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Ok so as you will see from the start of this chapter, i am following the storyline from season 2 in terms of where they go. I may not do the missions themselves, but mainly the bunker and interactions etc. Thank you all again for the love!**_

"The Mothership's Jumped!" Jiya made a cry from the holding area, sat at the computers. Rufus rushed to her side, as did the others.

"Where?" Wyatt questioned with urgency.

"September 14th 1918 France" Jiya responded, tapping at the buttons, trying to find a specific location.

"That's world war one," Wyatt noted, and Lucy nodded. He knew his war history so she had no need to step in, but what did Rittenhouse want in 1918? "where?"

"Er the nearest town is St Mihiel" Jiya worked out as a map appeared on her screen.

"That's the western front, battle of St Mihiel was the first one the America forces lead, i mean thousands died, it was a blood bath" Wyatt stated, with looks from them all of concern.

Lucy couldn't help but admire his knowledge in military history. He knew more than she did about that time.

"Hang on," Jiya interrupted, zeroing in on the location, "that is not good"

"What?" Lucy questioned, leaning closer to the screen.

"The Mothership landed two days ago, there must have been a delay after we moved the lifeboat here," she turned to them with worry, "what have they been doing?"

"We need to go NOW" Wyatt looked to Lucy and Rufus, who quickly started moving. However Flynn stood in their way.

"And what? I'm just chopped liver?" Flynn asked, crossing his arms across his chest with a defiant look.

"We don't have time for this Flynn, they could be changing history as we speak" Lucy snapped at him, walking past and heading to a storage space. Mason had brought a number of other costumes from Mason industries, if they needed them and Lucy remembered seeing the closest thing to world war one attire in there. From solider uniforms to a nurses outfit, right on the battle front.

"I'm coming with you" Flynn tasked himself with following them down the hall.

Abruptly Wyatt turned round and it stopped Flynn in his tracks, "There's only enough room for 3 people. _Not_ 4"

"That's not true exactly. I know that the lifeboat has the capacity to take 4. We did it with the mothership. Hell we can take 6 or more on the Mothership" Flynn returned.

Rufus shrugged when Wyatt looked to him, wanting answers but clearly he didn't have them, "We only tested on 3 for the lifeboat. Until i make upgrades, its just 3"

That wasn't the answer Wyatt wanted, "You're too reckless. We need to build the trust with you. Because right now we have none" he turned and caught Lucy's arm and continued walking.

"For what its worth, i agree with you" she told Wyatt, "but you do know he wont settle for that in the long term. We're going to have to take him at some point"

She knew that would bother Wyatt, but it was true. There was only so much waiting around Garcia Flynn would do, he let it go this time. But it wasn't going to stay like that, he wanted to take down Rittenhouse as much as they did.

Wyatt sighed, "Don't remind me. But we cant have him on the lifeboat yet, let alone missions. He's a live-wire"

They walked into the storage room and started going through the clothes.

She nodded and pursed her lips together, holding in the comment she wanted to make.

"Whats that face?" he questioned, clearly noticing the look.

"Er yeah its nothing" she dismissed, passing through 1960s attire and continued searching.

"Lucy" Wyatt said sternly, knowing he would get it out of her.

"I just-" she stopped as looked at him, and give him a smile, "your kinda...you know...similar"

"Excuse me?" he questioned, clearly offended, "did you just compare me to a terrorist?"

"No not like that!" she dismissed it straight away.

Rufus rounded the corner at that moment of the store room, "Dude she totally was" and he walked passed, obviously having found his uniform already and headed to his room to change.

"This is ridiculous, i was not!" Lucy shouted as he left.

"Wanna explain yourself then?" Wyatt had slight annoyance.

"Your kinda reckless too, a hothead...you go into certain situations not necessarily thinking-" she stopped herself. He was giving her a look and then it came. Acceptance of what she was saying.

"If i'm a reckless hothead, your a bossy know it all" he said underneath his breath and pulled out the soldiers uniform.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she threw a flat cap at him. The nearest thing to her and he caught it. Of course he caught it, his reflexes were second to none. She rolled her eyes as he made his way over to her, placing his uniform down and wrapping his arms around her waist, grazing his lips against her neck.

"You could help me you know?" Lucy stated, still searching through the clothes.

"Yeah i could," he agreed and his warm breath, tickled her neck, "but i would rather do this"

She wanted to turn around and kiss him there and then, but she spotted a nurses uniform and pulled it out. Perfect. She turned round to Wyatt's face directly by hers, his nose nudging hers. He was giving her that look again, and it melted her.

But she shook it off, and cleared her throat, "We have a job to do," she told him, trying to push him back a little, "we've got to set ground rules...we obviously functioned on missions before as a couple...maybe we ask Jiya how we were. If we had...rules"

"Rules?" he questioned, not sounding happy and grabbing his uniform to go and change.

She took hers as they headed to their room, "Yeah like, no PDA on missions. We leave that stuff at home"

"That's only fair. This is a job. We have to be professional. But what other rules?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

They entered their room and closed the door, quickly undressing to change.

"Maybe i don't know...dangerous situations?" Lucy wasn't sure as she picked up the skirt and slid it on.

Wyatt was getting into his trousers and he eyed her, "That we are in constantly? What about them?"

Lucy sighed, "Your meant to protect Rufus and I...both of us. If we are in that situation and one of us could be hurt. You need to protect Rufus, he's our pilot and no matter what happens, he's the only one that can get us back to 2018"

Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks, his shirt off. Only the military trousers were on and he did not look happy. He moved closer to her, "Let me get this straight, you want me to protect Rufus _ **over**_ you?" it came out strained, surprised and like he wasn't taking it in.

Lucy swallowed hard, getting the words to come out was hard. But it was the truth, Rufus was their lifeline, their ticket back to the present day, "Wyatt if i got hurt-"

"-that wont happen" it was instant and defiant.

"But i did," she still had the bandage. Albeit small now, but it was there. Hitting her head on the roof of the carriage in South Africa really showed that anything could happen, "it _**did**_ happen Wyatt. You need to come to terms with the fact you cant always protect me"

"There's no way in hell i wouldn't make every attempt to do so," his words were strong and he looked serious, "my job is to protect you both...the decision i make in that moment is mine. I go with my instincts in every situation and i'm pretty sure i know what my instinct would be every time"

He didn't say the words exactly, but Lucy knew it. He would pick her every time, no matter what. She feared that's what would compromise their situation, being together. But neither of them could deny their feelings anymore and they couldn't stay away from on another.

"I guess we are careful as must as we can be" Lucy stated, grabbing the shirt and throwing it on.

Wyatt slowly backed away and grabbed his jacket, "We're about to go into one of the bloodiest battles in World War One...want to rethink that one?"

Lucy sighed, he had a point, "We look after each other" she told him. No matter what, they had each others backs. She knew that for sure. Rufus was like her brother, and she was his sister. Wyatt...Wyatt was now her future and she wouldn't let anything change that.


End file.
